Clumsy, Instead (Traduccion)
by Morningstar.lb
Summary: Kurt había pasado todo el verano después de la graduación perdiendo la fe en sí mismo mientras lidiaba con un inesperado corazón roto. Había perdido a su novio, había sido rechazado por la universidad de sus sueños, y estaba trabajando en Lima Bean. Aunque, lo más inesperado de todo, era el consuelo que encontraba en Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Link Original:** _artist-artists . tumblr post/35518022656/clumsy-instead (eliminar espacios)_

**Autor:**_ Artist-artists_

* * *

**Sumario:** _Kurt había pasado todo el verano después de la graduación perdiendo la fe en sí mismo mientras lidiaba con un inesperado corazón roto. Había perdido a su novio, había sido rechazado por la universidad de sus sueños, y estaba trabajando en Lima Bean. Aunque, lo más inesperado de todo, era el consuelo que encontraba en Sebastian._

* * *

El día de la graduación de Kurt fue uno de los días más felices de su vida. Decirle un triunfante adiós a McKinley rodeado de amigos, familia, y su novio era algo que Kurt nunca había imaginado el primer día que había caminado por esos pasillos cuatro años atrás. La secundaria había sido dura, pero las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos años y habían mejorado. Kurt estaba emocionado por mudarse a Nueva York a comenzar la universidad y realmente empezar con su vida. Aunque aún le quedaba un último verano infancia y planeaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Aún habían muchas cosas que organizar y empacar y no podía esperar para usar el dinero que había estado guardando para añadir unas piezas más de ropa dignas de Nueva York. Cada momento libre antes de marcharse estaba dedicado a sus amigos, familia y Blaine, dado que Kurt sabía que no iban a verse muy seguido con el año escolar que se avecinaba. Iban a ser unos maravillosos dos meses, en preparación a la gran final, su partida a fines de agosto. Kurt no podía esperar.

* * *

Perder NYADA fue difícil. Fue más difícil perder a Blaine unas semanas después, pero quizás solo pudo haber sido porque Kurt aún no se recuperaba del primer golpe. La falta de comunicación y confianza entre ellos se había perdido rápidamente y todos a su alrededor estaban sorprendidos, pero Kurt sabía que todo eso había comenzado tiempo atrás. Con Chandler quizás, posiblemente incluso desde Sebastian o quizás el abismo siempre había estado ahí, y ni siquiera todo el amor del mundo lo hubiera podido mantener juntos. Kurt le gustaba más la versión 'solo no lo intentamos lo suficiente'. Las peleas habían empeorado rápidamente y fue Kurt quien echo a Blaine de su casa después de una explosiva discusión, diciendo que terminaban. El día siguiente, en Lima Bean, los dos se sentaron y hablaron con voces más calmadas y palabras menos crueles, pero llegaron a la misma conclusión que la noche anterior. Habían terminado.

Sin embargo, NYADA se había sentido más. Kurt podría haberse recuperado del rompimiento si aún hubiera tenido planes de marcharse, pero a raíz de su rechazo, lidiar con el rompimiento se había vuelto más difícil.

Kurt no tenía novio. No había entrado a la universidad. No se iba a Nueva York.

Por fortuna, Kurt había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a no sorprenderse cuando las cosas no salían como las había planeado.

El nuevo plan era simple. Conseguir trabajo, ahorrar dinero, inscribirse en un centro de estudios en el otoño, quizás algún curso teatral, y reaplicar para NYADA. Aunque, no solo NYADA, a cada universidad artística a los alrededores de Nueva York. Las cosas se habían retrasado, y la gran reunión de Kurt y Blaine se había borrado, pero Kurt estaba dispuesto a trabajar con esos cambios. Había pasado dieciocho años en Lima, uno más no lo mataría.

* * *

"Estaba equivocado," murmuró Kurt a si mismo unas semanas más tarde mientras tomaba un croissant de la caja y lo colocaba en una pequeña bolsa de papel.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" preguntó Elaine, su cabello oscuro y rizado volaba detrás de ella mientras caminaba sosteniendo dos largos cafés. Aunque era la gerente de Lima Bean, los días ajetreados requerían que también hiciera servicio al cliente.

"Nada, lo siento," Kurt respondió. "Solo hablaba conmigo mismo." Dio un paso atrás hacía la registradora, sosteniendo el croissant al horrible hombre que ahora tenía el honor de ser el cliente más grosero, ni siquiera se preocupó de intentar sonreír cuando le dijo al idiota que tuviera un buen día cuando el hombre se alejó de la caja registradora para esperar por su bebida. Kurt respiró profundamente para recuperarse, luego volvió a pegarse una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Siguiente?"

Trabajar en el Lima Bean no era tan malo, dejando de lado los clientes groseros. Su jefa era agradable y le daba muchas horas, lo cual ayudaba a pasar el tiempo ahora que no tenía necesidad de organizar juntas, salidas de comprar, o pasar tiempo con Blaine. El dinero no era muy bueno, pero prefería trabajar en eso que en el garaje con su padre todo el día. El delantal no era halagador, pero Kurt había encontrado maneras de hacer que funcionara. Planear su vestuario que combinara con el delantal era su ritual nocturno ahora. Veía a sus amigos también, aunque siempre parecían aparecer en las horas más concurridas de su jornada. Kurt había intentado en numerosas oportunidades, que lo visitaran más tarde, cerca del horario de cierre, cuando no había filas y Kurt podía realmente pasar tiempo hablando, pero hasta ahora, nadie lo había hecho. Bajo circunstancias normales, Kurt pensó que probablemente disfrutaría pasar tiempo solo con sus pensamientos durante los momentos más tranquilos de su trabajo, pero sus pensamientos no era muy agradables estos días. El teatro local no empezaría su siguiente producción hasta mediados de agosto, el centro de estudios no tenía clases de artes escénicas, y la falta de sentido práctico en el plan de Kurt ahora pesaba en su mente. Su aplicación no sería muy diferente a la que fue el último año, así que ¿Por qué entraría a NYADA ahora? ¿Por qué entraría a cualquier universidad artística? Apenas había conseguido un pequeño papel en el musical de su propia escuela. Había mucha posibilidad de que seguiría donde mismo el próximo verano, haciendo café y aceptando miserables propinas, en vez de estar empacando a Nueva York. Quizás había sido estúpido pensar que podría irse de ese lugar.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno." Una familiar voz dijo, alejando a Kurt de sus pensamientos. "Tengo que decirlo, no esperaba ver una linda princesa como tú sirviendo café como uno de los plebeyos."

Kurt suspiró, permitió que la falsa sonrisa cayera de su rostro cuando Sebastian Smythe se acercó a la caja registradora. "Hola, Sebastian." Los dos no habían hablado desde las regionales. La obsesión de Sebastian con el Lima Bean había terminado después de las competiciones, y a pesar de la disculpa, Blaine tampoco había mantenido contacto con Sebastian después de eso. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Sebastian sonrió. "¿Tratando de deshacerte de mí tan pronto? ¿No quieres conversar?"

Aunque Kurt no sentía el mismo destello de ira que solía sentir alrededor de Sebastian, giró sus ojos. "Hay fila, genio," dijo, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a los clientes. "Sé que fue un largo viaje solo para venir a molestarme, pero desafortunadamente, no tengo mucho tiempo para charlar ahora."

Sebastian se rio. "No hay problema. Tengo bastante tiempo para molestarte este otoño."

"¿Este otoño? ¿Por qué?"

"Vas a Nueva York, ¿cierto? ¿NYADA?" Sebastian preguntó. "Voy a Columbia."

"Bueno, es una ciudad muy grande." Kurt dijo, esperando que su voz no lo traicionara ante lo mucho que dolía la mención de NYADA. "Va a ser difícil atormentarme allá."

"De seguro me las arreglare," dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo esta Blaine?"

No era una pregunta cruel, pero después de lo de NYADA, Kurt estaba al borde. "Está soltero," dijo de un golpe. "Así que puedes llamarlo y preguntarle tú mismo. ¿Vas a ordenar o no?"

Sebastian estaba tan sorprendido que dio un paso atrás del mostrador. "Tú… espera… ¿en serio?" Kurt solo le dio una mirada dura en respuesta. "Um… solo un iced late mediano," Sebastian dijo después de un momento.

Kurt golpeó las teclas de la caja registradora más fuerte de lo necesario. "Son 4,07."

Sebastian sacó su tarjeta de crédito y la deslizó por el lector. Cuando Sebastian le entregó el recibo, Sebastian abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero pareció pensarlo mejor cuando Kurt lo miro duramente de nuevo.

"Te darán tu late ahí," Kurt dijo, usando su alegre voz mientras señala el otro extremo del mostrador. "¡Que tengas un buen día!"

Sebastian se alejó sin decir una palabra. Kurt no esperaba volver a verlo pronto.

"¿Siguiente?"

* * *

Solo dos días pasaron antes que Sebastian visitara Lima Bean de nuevo mientras Kurt estaba trabajando en la caja registradora. Aunque Kurt no sentía la necesidad de disculparse por su comportamiento, tampoco fue rudo con Sebastian.

"Estas comportándote amable," Sebastian comentó mientras deslizaba su tarjeta de crédito.

"Soy amable con los clientes," respondió Kurt. "Hasta que me den una razón para no serlo."

Sebastian se rio mientras colocaba su nombre en la pantalla de lector. "Tomaré eso como la advertencia que es, y me alejare de tu camino."

"Buena idea," Kurt sonrió mientras le entregaba el recibo a Sebastian. "Que tengas un buen día."

"Cada día que te veo sufrir en ese ridículo delantal es un buen día," Sebastian gritó sobre sus hombros mientras se alejaba al otro extremo del mostrador.

Kurt solo giró los ojos. "¿Siguiente?"

* * *

Sebastian pasó muchas veces después de eso. No todos los días, pero suficiente como para que Kurt empezara a pensar que era extraño. Por semanas, Kurt no había visto a Sebastian en Lima Bean, pero repentinamente aparecía tres o cuatro veces a la semana, traía su computadora y se sentaba en una de las mesas de la esquina por horas. Él y Kurt la mayoría del tiempo se comportaban bien el uno con el otro, salvo por ocasionales insultos. Nunca eran hirientes, y usualmente terminaban sus breves interacciones con una sonrisa.

La primera vez que se acercaron a tener una conversación real fue los primeros días de Julio. Sebastian estaba trabajando en su computadora en su mesa favorita, aun jugando con su iced late que había comprado hace una hora cuando Kurt tuvo su momento libre. Usualmente pasaba sus quince minutos dando un rápido paseo por el centro comercial o jugando con su teléfono en una habitación donde tomaban sus descansos mientras comía algo, pero estaba lloviendo afuera y la habitación olía particularmente mal después que el microondas de Tim había sufrido un percance esa mañana.

La lluvia había causado que más gente de lo normal se había quedado en la cafetería, y después de un rápido escaneo a la habitación, Kurt supo que no habían mesas vacías para él. Tomó la rápida decisión de sentarse con Sebastian. No era una decisión difícil, considerando sus opciones, pero Kurt se sentía un poco nervioso mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Sebastian. No eran amigos, y Kurt temía que estuviera subestimando su nivel de camaradería. Transformó su cara en una mirada de fastidio antes de sacar la silla del otro lado de la mesa, moviendo el bolso que había estado ocupando ese lugar en el suelo, y se sentó.

"Sabes," Sebastian dijo sin alejar la mirada de su computadora, "dejo mis pertenencias ahí específicamente para que nadie me pida sentarse."

"Tu bolso tendrá la silla de vuelta en quince minutos," Kurt respondió, alejando unos libros y así poder dejar sus cosas en la mesa.

Sebastian levantó la mirada y levantó una ceja. "¿No tienen una sala de descanso o algo así?"

"Ninguna que sea adecuada para el uso humano en estos momentos," respondió Kurt. Sebastian no parecía enojado de que Kurt estuviera ahí, solo confuso, así que los nervios de Kurt se calmaron lo suficiente como para hacer la pregunta que se estaba haciendo. "¿Qué clase de trabajo haces aquí todo el tiempo? Aún falta para que las clases comiencen."

"Estoy tomando dos cursos de verano online," Sebastian explicó.

"¿Cursos de verano? ¿Antes de empezar tu primer semestre?"

Sebastian sonrió. "Sé que gente que realmente hace trabajo académico puede parecer extraña para personas que atienden a universidades artísticas, pero las universidades de alto prestigio son algo intensas."

Kurt giró los ojos, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía ante la vaga referencia a NYADA. "Lo sé," dijo. "Solo es extraño que estés tomando clases antes de siquiera haber empezado. ¿Has estado en orientación ya?"

"Orientación es poco antes de que las clases comiencen," Sebastian respondió. "Tengo que tomar estas clases para poder trabajar con el profesor que mi padre conoce. No es un trabajo que se le dé normalmente a los de primer año, y solo puedo hacerlo si tengo unos pre requisitos listos antes de llegar ahí."

"Apesta."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "No es tan malo. Solo mucho trabajo poco productivo."

"Lo cual debe ser terrible para un genio como tú," Kurt dijo mientras empezaba a desenvolver su muffin.

"Lo es," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, sus ojos brillaban divertidos. "Con suerte, al final podré tener clases que sean un desafío para mí."

"Cruzare mis dedos por ti," Estuvieron callados por un momento después de eso, y Kurt le dio un par de mordidas a su muffin antes que Sebastian hablara de nuevo.

"Me siento halagado de que hayas decidido concederme una conversación que durara más de treinta segundos," dijo. "Creí que jamás sucedería."

Kurt giró sus ojos y tragó antes de responder. "Es difícil para mi poder conversar con la gente cuando el lugar está lleno." No tenía intenciones de sonar irritado, pero había escuchado esa queja de sus amigos bastante seguido. "Si la gente quiere conversar conmigo, tiene que venir a la noche cuando no estoy ocupado. No sé porque eso es tan difícil de entender." Sebastian miró un poco sorprendido por el ataque, así que Kurt continuo, tratando de sonar menos agresivo. "Además, no tenía idea de que tenías cosas que discutir conmigo."

"Bueno," Sebastian comenzó, una esquina de su boca se inclinó hacia arriba formando una sonrisa, "Tengo una pregunta sobre tu ropa."

"¿Mi ropa?" Kurt miró lo que estaba usando. Había dejado su delantal en la sala de descanso para evitar que los clientes lo molestaran en su rato libre, y aunque su vestimenta no se veía 100% completa sin él, Kurt estaba bastante seguro que estaba bien.

"Si," Sebastian dijo. "Tengo un amigo que quieres ser drag queen para Halloween este año, y está buscando ideas. Dado que tu luces como drag queen todo el tiempo, pensé que podías darle algunos consejos."

Kurt pasó el resto de su descanso leyendo noticias sobre celebridades en su teléfono.

* * *

La próxima vez que Sebastian pareció en Lima Bean, llegó un par de horas antes de que se cerrara. Se convirtió en un hábito para él, y aunque Kurt nunca lo menciono directamente, se sentía realmente tocado de que Sebastian lo haya de verdad escuchado. Era un cambio bienvenido, pasar las noches que le tocaba cerrar intercambiando comentarios crueles sobre vestimenta con Sebastian en vez de detenerse en el hecho de que se quedara en Lima indefinidamente, condenado a permanecer vendiendo café mientras todos sus amigos lentamente lo dejaban. Kurt esperaba con ansias las visitas de Sebastian, y en las noches que no pasaba, Kurt se encontraba extrañando su juguetona sonrisa, o la manera en que los músculos de sus brazos lucían cuando se inclinaba en el mostrador. Era extraño, lo atractivo que Sebastian parecía ahora que no estaba intentando quitarle el novio a Kurt. Sebastian nunca mencionaba a Blaine, a diferencia de su padre o sus otros amigos, quienes parecían pensar que Kurt y Blaine deberían tratar de resolver las cosas, especialmente dado que ahora Kurt no se iba a marchar en el otoño como lo había planeado. Solo Santana finalmente dejó de lado esa idea, decidiendo que lo que Kurt necesitaba realmente era otro chico.

"Ve a Scandals," dijo. "Estoy segura que al menos uno de esos viejos degenerados quiere follarte. Te sentirás mejor cuando coloques algo de distancia entre Blaine y tú." Se detuvo por un minuto, luego su rostro se iluminó con una pícara sonrisa. "Y cuando digo distancia, por supuesto, me refiero al largo de la-"

"Lo entiendo, Santana," Kurt respondió. Giró sus ojos y trató de desestimar el comentario, pero sabía que no estaba completamente equivocada. Quizás no estaba interesado en acostarse con alguien de Scandals, pero Kurt podía ver el atractivo en tener a alguien. Había pasado diecisiete años sin besar, y dieciocho sin sexo, y no había sido malo, pero ni siquiera habían pasado dos meses desde que había terminado con Blaine y ya estaba encontrando la falta de afecto difícil de soportar. Se había vuelto difícil no mirar a Sebastian como una opción. Era guapo y alto. Inteligente y hacía reír a Kurt, y lo más importante estaba presente. Por cualquiera que sea la razón, Sebastian hacía un esfuerzo por ver a Kurt, por escuchar lo que decía, por dejar a sus ojos vagar en los labios de Kurt más de lo necesario.

Al principio parecía algo loco, cuando Kurt considero a Sebastian como un potencial. Sebastian. A quién Kurt había pasado tanto tiempo el año pasado odiándolo. Kurt había estado empezando a pensar que era parte del atractivo – que Sebastian no era alguien cercano, pero tampoco era un extraño. Kurt no estaría asustado, pero tampoco tendría el temor de perder a un amigo cercano. Sebastian nunca había mostrado interés en una relación de pareja, y parecía disfrutar del sexo, así que probablemente no se opondría a ser una solución a corto plazo para la frustración de Kurt. El hecho de que toda esta situación molestaría a Blaine solo era un punto extra. No le costó mucho a Kurt convencerse de que conseguir a Sebastian era una meta digna.

Kurt no tenía un plan inmediato, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarle a Sebastian que sus continuas visitas eran apreciadas. Pasar el rato con Sebastian era divertido, y una buena distracción ante las crecientes dudas de Kurt sobre su futuro, las cuales se intensificaron a mediados de Julio cuando Elaine le pregunto cuando se iba.

"¿Irme?" Kurt preguntó, confuso.

"A la universidad," ella aclaró. "Necesito saber para los horarios. Asumo que ¿mediados de agosto? Ahí se irán Delia y Alex."

"Oh, no… no yo…" Era siempre difícil para Kurt admitir que no se iría a la universidad en otoño, que no había cumplido con las expectativas. Que estaba estancado en Lima por el previsible futuro. "No iré a la universidad aún," dijo finalmente, tratando de sonreír. "Así que es una persona menos que tendrás que contratar."

Ella no escondió su sorpresa muy bien, pero de todas maneras, Kurt apreció el esfuerzo. "¡Oh! Lo siento, pensé… bueno, en realidad son muy buenas noticias. Eres uno de mis mejores empleados, y sería terrible intentar reemplazarte. Y, okay, normalmente no anunciamos esto hasta la reunión mensual, poro Martin y yo estamos de acuerdo en premiarte como el empleado del mes de julio, así que…" ella dijo. "Bien, entonces. Eso es muy bueno." Le dio un incómodo golpe en la espalda y se fue rápidamente, consiente del momento poco agradable que había provocado. Unos días después, Kurt recibió su premio – una gifcard con $25 para el Lima Bean, y una fotografía de su rostro colgaba en la sala de descanso.

Kurt, viendo esto como una oportunidad de desarrollar su plan 'hacer saber a Sebastian que no estaría completamente en desacuerdo con la idea de besarse y posiblemente algo más con él', le regalaría la gif card a Sebastian el día después de ganársela. Ambos eran recientemente amigos de Facebook, y Kurt se había enterado que el cumpleaños de Sebastian se acercaba luego de indagar un poco en su perfil. Kurt también había pasado tiempo suficiente viendo a través de todas las fotografías que Sebastian había subido los últimos años, pero para eso sirve Facebook, ¿cierto? Kurt colocó la gif card en una tarjeta de cumpleaños de 99 centavos que compró en la farmacia y se sacó el delantal apenas la tienda se vacio y no había fila de gente esperando ser atendida.

"Toma," dijo, pasándole la tarjeta sobre el mostrador tan pronto como Sebastian se acercó para la ronda nocturna de 'burlarse en voz baja de los clientes en el otro lado del local.' "Pensé que tendrías planes el día de tu cumpleaños, y no te pasarías por aquí, así que me quería asegurar de dártela antes."

Sebastian tomó el sobre y lo abrió, luciendo sorprendido cuando la gif card cayó en sus manos. "¿Me estas regalando una gif card?" preguntó, levantándola para examinarla de más cerca. "¿Para aquí?"

"No pague por ella," Kurt dijo. Ya se estaba empezando a reprenderse a sí mismo por parecer tan desesperado. Debe ser obvio para Sebastian ahora, lo patético y necesitado que esta Kurt. Además apenas eran amigos y Kurt le estaba dando un regalo de cumpleaños obviamente diseñado para mantener a Sebastian en su vida. "La tuve gratis. Soy el empleado del mes, y me la dieron así que…"

Sebastian levantó la vista. "¿Y no quieres usarla tú? Quiero decir, estás aquí todo el tiempo."

"Yo sacó lo que quiero," Kurt admitió. "No pago."

Sebastian asintió. "Si, realmente eres el empleado del mes," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se guardaba su regalo.

"Todos lo hacen," Kurt dijo. "No solo yo."

"Claro, claro," Sebastian respondió con una sonrisa. "Así que, uh, ¿Cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños?"

Kurt esperó no sonrojarse mucho. "Facebook," dijo. "Me di cuenta, y pensé… tu podrías usarla más que yo. Dado que estas mucho tiempo aquí."

"Si," Sebastian respondió. "Bueno, gracias."

"De nada," dijo Kurt, empezando a sentirse más relajado ya que Sebastian había aceptado el regalo. "Feliz Cumpleaños."

Sebastian se quedó hasta muy tarde, a pesar del anuncio de cierre, y en vez de guardar sus cosas como siempre. Se recostó en la silla, observando a Kurt limpiar las mesas y colocar las sillas arriba, cuando Elaine asomó su cabeza desde la sala de descanso. Kurt esperó que ella echara a Sebastian, pero solo sonrió.

"No me importa si tu novio se queda," le dijo a Kurt, "pero necesitas cerrar las puertas."

"No es mi novio," Kurt protestó, pero ella ya se había ido. Sebastian parecía divertido.

"¿Qué? ¿No me ves cómo novio?" bromeó mientras Kurt se dirigía a cerrar las puertas.

"Te vistes como Finn," respondió.

Sebastian resopló. "Creo que eso sería algo bueno. Quiero decir, escuche el rumor que te pasaban cosas con él."

Kurt pudo sentir como sus mejillas se volvían rojas. ¿Blaine le había contado a Sebastian de su pasado? ¿Cómo es que salió el tema? "Es bueno saber que Blaine pensó que eso era una información apropiada como para compartirla con el mundo," dijo, volviendo a limpiar las mesas mientras Sebastian se reía.

"Blaine no me contó nada," dijo. "Rachel hizo una broma sobre eso en tu Facebook la semana pasada. No sabía si era verdad, así que gracias por la confirmación."

"Eres un idiota." Esa publicación había sido semanas atrás, Kurt se alegró al darse cuenta que no era el único que había estado indagando en Facebook.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Y tú estás enamorado de tu medio hermano. ¿La cosa tabú te excita?"

Kurt no sabía que responder, así que le tiró el trapo sucio en la cara a Sebastian. Desafortunadamente, Sebastian tenía buenos reflejos y lo atrapó antes de que lo golpeara.

"Peleas sucio," dijo, dándole a Kurt una sonrisa divertida mientras le arrojaba el trapo de vuelta. "Literalmente."

"Lindo," Kurt respondió, girando los ojos. "¿Podemos hacer un trato? Si te callas con el asunto de Finn. No te quitaré la gif card."

"Como si yo te fuera a dejar quitármela," se burló Sebastian. "Dios, espero que Nueva York te suavice un poco. Definitivamente tienes el potencial de ser una perra, pero ahora ni siquiera te puedes reír de ti."

Kurt estaba tan ocupado pensado en el comentario de Nueva York que no pudo llegar con un insulto para responder. Se había olvidado que Sebastian aun no sabía que no iba a ir a Nueva York en el otoño. Sería una conversación incomoda, pero Kurt no podía esperar más para dar las noticias. Si quería tener algo con Sebastian, sería probablemente de ayuda si Sebastian sabía que Kurt no lo estaría siguiendo a Nueva York para intentar atraparlo en una relación real.

"Desafortunadamente, tendrás que esperar para eso," Kurt dijo, tratando de mantener un tono casual. "No estaré en Nueva York por ahora."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Las clases en NYADA no comienzan a fines de agosto?"

"Si," Kurt dijo, enfocando su atención en la mesa que estaba limpiando. "Yo, um… no voy, así que no me afecta."

Sebastian se quedó en silencio por un momento, y Kurt le envió una mirada. Estaba con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo entiendo," dijo finalmente. "¿Por qué no vas?"

"No es que no quiera," Kurt explicó. "No me aceptaron."

"Entonces ¿Dónde vas a estudiar?"

Kurt suspiró. "Allen County. No tiene un programa de artes pero-"

"Espera, ¿no iras a una verdadera universidad?" Sebastian preguntó.

"Los centros de estudios son universidades," Kurt dijo de golpe. "No seas tan elitista. No todos tenemos padres ricos que nos puedan comprar la entrada a una universidad de alto prestigio. Mi padre estudio en un centro de estudios y me ha criado muy bien."

"Jesús, Kurt relájate," Sebastian dijo. "No es lo que quise decir, ¿okay? No tienes que pretender que quieres ir a un centro de estudios. No soy tan estúpido como para creer eso."

"Bueno, tengo que hacer algo."

"¿No entraste a otra universidad?"

"No aplique a ninguna otra," Kurt admitió.

"Eso fue estúpido," Sebastian le dijo. "¿Así que volverás a aplicar para primavera? ¿Y a otras universidades artísticas en la ciudad?"

"Quizás," Kurt dijo. Estaba apretando tan fuerte el trapo en su mano que estaba empezando a doler. "Aunque, no sé qué tan bueno sería. Mi aplicación sería la misma."

"Pero la audición podría ser diferente."

"¿Y qué?" Kurt preguntó. "Estoy muy poco preparado para una universidad artística. La única experiencia que tengo es bailar y cantar en el fondo para las nacionales."

"Estuviste en West Side Story," Sebastian señaló.

"Tenía tres líneas."

"Así que, entonces no apliques para una universidad artística si no crees que puedes entrar," Sebastian dijo. "Elige algo distinto. O solo múdate a la ciudad y busca un trabajo."

"Esa es una horrible idea."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sebastian. "Eres miserable aquí. Apenas te conozco y puedo decirlo. Si verme a mi es la mejor parte de tu día, es una muy mala señal."

"Estaba bromeando cuando dije eso," Kurt insistió, sintiendo como su rostro volvía a ruborizarse.

"No estabas bromeando. Eso demuestra lo mucho que odias estar aquí. Tienes que irte."

"No es tan simple," Kurt dijo. Rindiéndose en pretender que estaba limpiando mesas. "Si estuviera en la universidad, podría conseguir prestamos, pero no puedo… mudarme a Nueva York sin ninguna razón. Es demasiado caro. Sería muy poco responsable."

"Puedes quedarte con alguien," Sebastian sugirió. "Puedes quedarte conmigo, si quieres."

Kurt resopló. "¿Es una habitación universitaria? No, gracias."

"Oh por favor, como si yo fuera a vivir en la universidad," Sebastian respondió. "Tendré un departamento. Mi papá y yo iremos a buscar uno la próxima semana."

"Debe ser lindo." Kurt murmuró.

"Lo es. Pero, hey, podrías ser mi sirvienta," Sebastian bromeó. "Me asegurare que haya espacio para ti."

Kurt odiaba el hecho de que deseara poder tomar la oferta de Sebastian. "Muy gracioso."

"Sería mejor que quedarte aquí," dijo Sebastian. "¿Qué pasará cuando estés tan mal contigo mismo que no apliques para la universidad el próximo semestre? ¿Trabajaras aquí para siempre? ¿Te quedarás aquí y sentirás lastima por ti, puteando a cualquiera que venga a escucharte hablar sobre tu terrible vida en vez de hacer algo al respecto?"

Eso lo golpeó, probablemente porque Sebastian estaba tan cerca de describir como Kurt se sentía, y el verano aún no terminaba. Kurt perdió su último indicio de paciencia. "No tienes derecho," dijo furioso. "Ninguno. No tienes idea lo que se siente que te nieguen todo, Sebastian. Nunca has tenido que esforzarte por nada, todo lo has tenido en tus manos. ¡No tienes opinión!" Kurt se detuvo entonces, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Cuando estaba claro que Sebastian no iba a responder, Kurt respiró profundamente. "Cerramos," dijo. "Deberías irte."

Sebastian soltó un profundo suspiro. "Está bien." Recogió sus pertenencias, las colocó dentro de su bolso, y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Para cuando Kurt volvió a cerrar las puertas, ya estaba arrepintiéndose de sus duras palabras.

* * *

Kurt trabajo cinco turnos sin ver a Sebastian, no le tomó tanto darse cuando lo mucho que extrañaba a Sebastian en la cafetería. Sin él, los turnos eran aburridos, y cada momento libre que tenía lo pasaba pensando en su sombrío futuro. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, sabía que tenía razón. Eso era todo lo que Kurt estaba haciendo – la incapacidad de entrar en NYADA, la falta de un plan B decente – y no tenía idea de cómo evadir la situación que Sebastian había predicho, en donde Kurt quedaba estancado en Lima por años porque siente que no es suficiente como para seguir sus sueños. Y ahora, aparte de la pérdida de NYADA y Blaine, Kurt se las había arreglado para perder la incipiente relación que podía haber existido con Sebastian. No era un sentimiento agradable.

Intentó distraerse del hecho de que había destruido cualquier oportunidad que tenía de enrollarse con Sebastian ayudando a Rachel en la última fiesta de Nuevas Direcciones antes que la mitad de ellos abandonen la ciudad al fin del verano.

"Obviamente Finn ya se fue, y Sam no estará, y Mercedes esta en L.A… oh, y Rory dejó el país, por supuesto, pero si lo dejamos para el 5, la mayoría todavía va a estar acá," dijo Rachel un día en el teléfono. Sonaba como si hubiera tenido ya mucha cafeína.

"¿Estás segura que puedes con una fiesta ahora?" Kurt preguntó. No se habían visto mucho en el verano, pero cada vez que hablaban, era claro que el rompimiento con Finn la había dejado destrozada. "Quizás solo deberíamos juntarnos los dos. ¿Tener una pijamada?"

"Nop," Rachel dijo. "Quiero verlos a todos antes que me valla, Kurt. Este puede ser mi último verano en Ohio, y necesito tener una buena despedida. ¿Qué pasa si soy famosa antes del primer semestre?"

"Um…"

"Exactamente. ¿Burt y Carole va a estar en DC para el 3? Porque mis papas ya se tomaron sus vacaciones de verano, y siento que esta fiesta va a estar mejor sin la supervisión de un adulto."

Kurt suspiró. "No van a estar. Pero, son solo chicos del club Glee, ¿cierto? Porque no quiero un gran…"

"Por supuesto, solo los chicos Glee que aun estén acá," ella le aseguró. "Oh, y Puck quiere traer a unos de sus clientes a los que les limpia las piscinas. Y Blaine menciono algo de invitar a unos warblers. Y Joe tiene unos amigos del grupo de jóvenes…"

"Rachel," Kurt la interrumpió. "Esto es una terrible idea."

"¡Estará bien!" ella dijo. "¡Nos divertiremos! ¡Beberemos alcohol!"

"Como si eso hubiera ido bien la última vez."

Rachel suspiró. "Solo… realmente quiero una última noche donde pueda ver a mis amigos, ¿okay? Porque pronto me iré, y estaré en Nueva York sola, sin ti, sin Finn y yo-"

"Okay, okay," la tranquilizo, esperando poder evadir sus lágrimas. "Podemos hacerlo en mi casa."

"¡Yay!"

"¡Pero tendrás que ayudarme a limpiar!"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Y… los Warblers puede venir, y el grupo de jóvenes, pero dile a Puck que la fiesta es para adolescente o recién graduados, ¿okay? No quiero un montón de mujeres cuarentones alrededor."

"Está bien, está bien. Me asegurare de que lo entienda. Gracias, ¡Kurt! ¡Te lo debo!"

Kurt pensó que probablemente era él el que se lo debía a Rachel. Había estado distante este verano aunque sabía que ella estaba herida. De todos sus amigos, solo Rachel era la única que había intentado salirse de sus asuntos para ponerse en contacto con él en el verano, y Kurt la había mantenido lejos. Se sentía culpable. No era el resentimiento lo que lo había causado – aunque en los días malos se le hacía difícil simpatizar con la chica que podía irse a Nueva York después del verano y perseguir sus sueños. Kurt había estado hecho un desastre últimamente, y no puede imaginarse que alguien que pasa la mayoría de sus noches despierto dejando que la ansiedad lo consuma vivo pueda ser de mucha ayuda.

* * *

Sebastian apareció en Lima Bean otra vez seis días después de la discusión. Era temprano y Kurt solo estaba ahí porque se había ofrecido a tomar uno de los turnos de Delia. Sebastian lucía sorprendido de verlo, pero no respondió las bromas de Kurt cuando ordeno, solo pidió un iced latte y un muffin de chocolate, le entregó su gif card, y dejó la caja registradora rápidamente.

Kurt ayudó al siguiente cliente mientras tenía un ojo fijo en Sebastian al otro lado del mostrador, esperando por su café. Había pasado casi una semana desde que habían hablado y Kurt realmente no quería pasar la oportunidad de disculparse. Había considerado hacerlo a través de un mensaje en Facebook, pero no quería que pareciera poco sincero. La semana pasado había sido difícil. Kurt por fin se había dado cuenta lo esencial que era Sebastian a su actual vida social hasta que había dejado de ir a la cafetería y realmente quería que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos.

"Vuelvo pronto," le dijo a Alex, quien estaba en la otra caja registradora, antes de dirigirse a la puerta trasera para encontrar a Elaine. Aunque la encontró a mitad de camino cuando atravesaba la puerta. Después de ver la fila, abrió su boca, probablemente para preguntarle a Kurt porque no estaba en la caja, pero habló antes que ella pudiera. "¿Puedo tomar mis quince minutos ahora? Sé que tengo que tomármelos en una hora, pero…"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Kurt…"

"¿Por favor? Es… importante," dijo, mirando a Sebastian quien había recibido su café y se dirigía a la salida.

Elaine siguió la mirada de Kurt, y suspiró cuando vio a Sebastian. Kurt no había discutido la situación con ella, pero no dudaba que se había dado cuenta la ausencia de Sebastian las pasadas noches que habían cerrado la tienda juntos. "Okay," estuvo de acuerdo. "Yo iré a la caja registradora, anda y haz lo que tengas que hacer."

"¡Gracias!" Kurt sabía que probablemente le debía otro turno extra por el favor, pero valía la pena.

Tuvo que salir a la calle para alcanzar a Sebastian y después de gritar su nombre un par de veces en el estacionamiento, finalmente logró que se girara.

"Hola," Kurt dijo, sin aliento ante la salida apresurada. Ahora que tenía la atención de Sebastian, no estaba seguro que decir. "Um… ¿podemos hablar? Tengo un rato libre, así que…"

Sebastian lo pensó por un minuto antes de asentir con su cabeza. "Si, ¿por qué no?"

"Okay," Kurt dijo, dejando soltar un suspiro de alivio. "Podemos, um…" Escaneó el área buscando un lugar para sentarse, y encontró una banca vacía no muy lejos. "¿sentémonos allá?" Sebastian no respondió, así que Kurt camino hacia la banca y espero que Sebastian lo siguiera. Por suerte, lo hizo, pero hubo un momento incomodo cuando ambos se sentaron y Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo empezar.

"Lo siento," finalmente dijo. "Fui innecesariamente rudo contigo. Puedo ponerme un poco… defensivo, cuando la gente me cuestiona."

Sebastian resopló. "No me digas."

"Es solo algo difícil de hablar para mí," Kurt continuó. "Quiero decir, he planeado tanto tiempo irme de aquí y ahora eso no va a suceder."

"Aún puede suceder," Sebastian dijo. "Sé que me arriesgo a otra pataleta Hummel al sugerirlo, pero sigue en pie lo que dije la otra noche. Deberías ir a Nueva York de todas maneras. Creo que lo necesitas. A la mierda NYADA, si no te quieren. Haz algo mucho mejor, pruébales que estaban equivocados."

"No creo que a NYADA le importe si intentó vengarme de ellos siendo fabuloso por mi cuenta."

"Bueno, como sea," Sebastian dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "De todas maneras no es sobre ellos. Es sobre ti."

Era sorpresivamente un comentario muy estilo Blaine. O quizás era un comentario estilo novio. Kurt no estaba seguro, pero le era familiar el cálido sentimiento ante las palabras de Sebastian, esas que significan que alguien por el que Kurt se preocupaba también se preocupa por él. Había sido difícil encontrar eso de sus amigos últimamente, y aunque siempre lo sentía con su padre, ambos habían pasado la mayoría del verano 500 millas separados.

"Gracias," Kurt dijo. "Por preocuparte. Significa mucho. Tienes razón al decir que me siento miserable aquí, pero no puedo ir a Nueva York sin un plan. Aunque me asegurare de trabajar en eso." La promesa no era más que para apaciguar a Sebastian. Kurt aun no tenía idea de cómo llegar a Nueva York con sus limitadas capacidades.

"Bien. La oferta de sirvienta sigue en pie."

Kurt sonrió. "No podrías permitirte alguien como yo." Odiaba que la idea de mudarse a Nueva York y vivir de los padres de Sebastian sea una idea atractiva.

"Probablemente no," Sebastian reconoció. "Mi padre y yo nos vamos el domingo a buscar lugares. Trataré y buscaré uno que tu apruebes."

Kurt decidió seguirle el juego. "Mejor que tenga un lindo baño."

"Oh, confía en mí, lo tendrá." Sebastian le aseguró. "Soy muy exigente con los baños."

Las conversación se detuvo un momento mientras Sebastian sacaba su muffin. "¿Quieres dividirlo?" Preguntó.

Kurt no tenía mucha hambre, y sabía que si rompían el muffin a la mitad en su regazo y lo comían sin una mesa de por medio, iba a ser una catástrofe de migas. También sabía que la oferta era un gesto y que no tendría tiempo para comer más tarde en el turno.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó. "No quiero robarte tu comida."

"No tengo mucha hambre como para comerlo todo," Sebastian dijo. "Solo lo pedí para deshacerme de la gif card más rápido, dado que ya no tenía razón de ir si tu no me hablabas."

El cálido sentimiento se transformó en lo que podía describirse como un millón de mariposas dentro de él. Cuando dividieron el muffin, Kurt ni siquiera tuvo que preocuparse por las migajas, porque Sebastian había vuelto a mirar su boca, robando pequeñas miradas mientras Kurt comía, lo cual solo podía significar que una potencial sesión de besos había vuelto a ser restaurada.

Entonces la idea golpeo a Kurt, nacida por esos oscilantes sentimientos y su creciente temor por la próxima reunión de Nuevas Direcciones el próximo fin de semana, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiar de parecer.

"Hay una fiesta en mi casa en sábado," le dijo a Sebastian. "Es más que nada una idea de Rachel, pero me chantajeó con hacerla en mi casa. La mayoría es gente de Nuevas Direcciones, pero si quieres venir…"

"No lo sé," Sebastian dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "No creo que el club Glee me quiera ahí."

"No creo que nadie valla a causar problemas. Aparentemente, Blaine invitó a algunos Warblers, así que encajaras bien."

"Si, quizás si todos usamos nuestros uniformes, no serán capaces de decir cual soy yo." Sebastian bromeó.

"Estas bromeando, pero para alguno de los míos, quizás así sea. Realmente no creo que nadie te cause problemas. Quiero decir, si Blaine puede invitar a otros chicos que fueron terrible con nosotros, yo puedo invitarte también."

"Es algo raro que sigas enojado con esos chicos por lo que hicieron, y aun así estés invitando al chico que fue el causante de hacerle daño al ojo de Blaine. Cuando el objetivo eras tú, tengo que añadir."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Es… diferente. Sabía que me odiabas. Nunca fue un secreto. Esos otros chicos supuestamente eran nuestros amigos. Y fueron amigos de Blaine desde mucho antes."

"La idea del granizado fue mía, no de ellos." Sebastian dijo.

"No parece haber sido problema para ellos seguirte," Kurt respondió. "Y ninguno de ellos se disculpó con nosotros."

"Solo me disculpe con Blaine, no contigo."

"¿Lo sientes?"

Sebastian lo pensó por un minuto. "Lo estaría si te hubiera hecho daño de alguna manera. Lo cual, por cierto, no hubiera dañado a nadie si a Blaine no le hubiera dado por hacerse el héroe. Solo quería molestarte y arruinar tu ropa. Realmente te odiaba."

"Realmente te odiaba también," Kurt dijo. "Aunque, deberías venir. A nadie le importaría." Se estaba empezando a sentir bastante atraído a la idea de que Sebastian viniera a la fiesta. Kurt no había visto mucho a Blaine desde que habían terminado, y tenía miedo de que al estar en la misma fiesta fuera incómodo. Tener a Sebastian le garantizaría alguien con quien hablar, incluso si todos los demás pasaban tiempo con Blaine.

"¿Dijiste sábado?" Sebastian preguntó.

"Si, no tienes que decidir ahora." Kurt dijo. "Tengo que volver, pero ¿Por qué no intercambiamos números así puedo enviarte los detalles? ¿En caso de que no nos veamos hasta entonces?"

"Okay," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo.

Dos días antes de la fiesta, Kurt y Sebastian no se habían visto. Sin embargo, mantenían un constante flujo de mensajes de texto, y para el sábado en la tarde, Kurt estaba convencido que sus intentos por tener a Sebastian iban a llegar a buen término esa noche.

* * *

Sebastian llegó a la fiesta un poco tarde balbuceando disculpas. Aunque no ofreció ninguna excusa, y Kurt pudo darse cuenta que se sentía incómodo. Kurt también estaba un poco incómodo. Sin Mercedes, Finn y Sam ahí, estaba extrañando a su gente cercana. Rachel estaba junto a Quinn en la cocina. Tina no apareció, y la mayoría de los chicos estaban jugando video juegos en la sala de estar. Kurt no estaba seguro donde Brittany y Santana estaban, pero habían subido al segundo piso hace un rato, y no las había visto desde eso. Joe estaba en el patio de atrás, sentando en un círculo con su grupo de jóvenes, y Sugar estaba en el porche con Blaine y sus amigos Warblers, probablemente tratando de decidir a cual quería hacer su próximo novio ahora que Rory se había ido.

Blaine y Kurt había mantenido sus distancias toda la noche. Compartieron un forzado saludo cuando Blaine llegó, pero no habían hablado desde entonces. Era un alivio para Kurt, pero aun lo hacía sentir incómodo y fuera de lugar. Estaba feliz de ver a Sebastian, e incluso más feliz cuando Blaine apareció en búsqueda de unas cervezas un minuto más tarde y miró dos veces cuando vio a Sebastian al lado de Kurt, Blaine salió por la puerta de atrás de nuevo sin decir nada, y Sebastian soltó un suspiró.

"Bueno," dijo, contemplando la sala de estar y el área de la cocina. "Esta sí que es fiesta."

Kurt se rio. "Uh, si, te dije que sería terrible, ¿cierto?"

"Si," Sebastian concedió. Estaba casi tocando a Kurt ahora, estaban muy cerca, y Kurt no estaba seguro cuál de los dos se había cercado tanto. Quizás fue algo inconsciente de los dos. Como sea, el malestar y la incomodidad de la tarde estaba comenzando a disiparse cuando Kurt recordó que el principal objetivo para esta noche era pasarla con Sebastian.

"Quizás tenga más vida cuando la gente empiece a beber más," Kurt dijo, cerrando la pequeña distancia entre los dos dando a Sebastian un suave golpe en el hombro. "Hablando de eso, ¿te traigo algo para beber?"

"Podría ser una cerveza o algo así," Sebastian dijo, siguiendo a Kurt a la cocina. "Aunque no puedo beber mucho. Necesito estar sobrio para volver a casa como a las… once."

"Si, por supuesto," Kurt respondió. Sebastian había mencionado vía mensaje que se marchaba a Nueva York con su padre temprano la siguiente mañana, y no se podía quedar hasta tarde. "Espero que te guste la PBR," continuó, metiendo la mano en el refrigerador para sacar una lata. "Es todo lo que Puck trajo."

"Está bien, gracias." Sebastian tomo la lata de Kurt, luego miró la impresionante colección de licores en el mostrador. "Estas cosas son más tu estilo que la cerveza, me imagino."

Kurt rio. "Um, realmente no. No bebo mucho. O… nada. Siempre soy el conductor designado, ¿recuerdas?"

"Estaba bromeando cuando dije eso," Sebastian dijo. "No me di cuenta que era verdad. ¿Cuál es la historia? ¿No bebes?"

"No hay historia," Kurt dijo, un poco confundido. "Quiero decir… de verdad usualmente soy el conductor designado."

"¿Y lo haces porque eres amable y cuidadoso?" Sebastian preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Es eso muy difícil de creer?"

Sebastian lo pensó un momento. "En realidad no. Pero no creo que sea la única razón."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "No me molesta no beber alcohol. La única vez que bebí alcohol fue bastante vergonzoso, entonces…"

"A-ha," Sebastian dijo, sus ojos brillaban divertidos. "Así que hay una razón. Necesito escuchar esa historia."

"No hay historia."

"Mentiroso. No puedes decir que te paso algo vergonzoso y esperar que no te haga preguntas." Sebastian hizo un exagerado puchero. "¿Es que no me conoces?"

"Realmente no es interesante," Kurt insistió.

"Vamos, ¿Qué paso?" Sebastian insistió "¿Un incómodo encuentro sexual? ¿Una terrible decisión de moda? ¡¿Corriste desnudo?!"

"Te gustaría eso, ¿cierto?" Kurt inmediatamente se preocupó de estar flirteando demasiado, pero Sebastian solo recorrió su mirada por un momento por el cuerpo de Kurt.

"Me gustaría," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo y Kurt tubo que morderse el labio para no soltar lo que estaba seguro hubiera sido una vergonzosa expresión vocal de su aturdimiento. "Pero trágicamente, estoy seguro que eso no sucedió. Vamos, suéltalo."

Kurt soltó un suspiro exagerado. "Está bien, le vomite a mi consejera estudiantil."

"¡Estas bromeando!"

"_Trágicamente_, no"

"WoW. Okay, eso es mucho mejor que andar desnudo," Sebastian dijo. "Aunque, no tan sexi."

"Sí. Definitivamente nada de sexi." Kurt sabía que su rostro estaba de un rojo brillante ahora, pero no era de vergüenza. Su corazón latía rápidamente y estaba emocionado, porque la implementación de su plan de pasar un buen momento con Sebastian parecía ir mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo que era más sorprendente era el hecho de lo fácil que Sebastian se lo estaba haciendo. Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que había algo de interés de parte del otro chico, pero esta noche estaba siendo flagrante e imposible de ignorar. Kurt no había bebido nada, pero se sentía un poco ebrio ante la emoción que coquetear con Sebastian le estaba provocando. Era la primera vez desde la carta de rechazo de NYADA que Kurt estaba de verdad emocionado sobre todo y se sentía bastante poderoso.

Cualquier duda que Kurt tenía al seducir a Sebastian se disipaba mientras la noche avanzaba. Sebastian se quedó al lado de Kurt toda la noche, incluso cuando eventualmente salieron de la cocina. Pasaron tiempo hablando con todos, con exclusión de Joe y sus amigos, quienes lucían como si estuviera rezando y Kurt tenía razón: nadie le dio problemas a Sebastian. La mayoría de los invitados asumieron que había venido con los Warblers, e incluso Blaine forzó una sonrisa. Kurt y Sebastian se quedaron en el porche con ellos por un rato mientras escuchaba a los chicos quienes aún no se habían graduado sobre un número potencial para el próximo año.

Sebastian arrastró a Kurt de vuelta dentro de la casa después de un rato con el pretexto de querer otro trago, pero una vez dentro, se negó a la oferta de Kurt.

"No puedo, ¿recuerdas? Mi papá me mataría si me quedó esta noche."

"Okay, ¿entonces…?"

"Oh, lo siento, ¿quieres pasar el resto de la noche escuchando a tu ex y a su banda de warblers debatiendo con cual canción Blaine sonaba mejor dos años atrás?"

"No, particularmente," Kurt admitió.

"Si, yo tampoco." Soltó su mano que había tenido en la muñeca de Kurt desde que habían abandonado el patio. "Preferiría jugar video juegos con tu amigo del mohicano."

Aunque no terminaron con Puck, Artie y Mike en la sala de estar, porque Rachel estaba ahí también, hablando en un tono muy irritado sobre diferentes cosas, pero parecía estar principalmente enfocada en el ejército y en lo que Barbra Streisand haría o no haría dada cualquier situación. Kurt considero intentar calmarla, pero Quinn estaba sentada junto a ella, y Sugar, quien había entrado a la casa también, estaba al otro lado, asintiendo entusiasmada a lo que Rachel decía. Estaba segura, al menos, aun no estaba llorando y Kurt se dio cuenta que probablemente era bueno para ella soltar un poco de frustración.

"Deberíamos subir," le dijo a Sebastian antes de poder convencerse a sí mismo de hacerlo. Aparte de Rachel todos en la fiesta parecían estar calmados y estar comportándose, y dado que Sebastian no se podía quedar hasta tarde, era buen momento de escabullirse. "Porque, um… Britanny y Santana subieron hace mucho rato, y quiero asegurarme de que estén bien. O al menos que no estén haciendo indecibles cosas en mi cama. Jamás volvería a dormir ahí."

"Si, por supuesto." Sebastian dijo, encontrándose con la mirada de Kurt. "Eso sería asqueroso."

"Muy asqueroso," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo.

Subió con Sebastian por las escaleras, pero no buscaron a Brittany y Santana antes de entrar en la habitación de Kurt. Kurt se fijó que la habitación de Finn tenía la puerta cerrada, pero no lo menciono.

"¿Supongo que esta es tu habitación?" Sebastian preguntó cuándo Kurt encendió la luz.

"¿El bueno gusto en decoración te dio la idea?"

"Eso, y por la colección de pañoletas colgando de tu closet," dijo, "Tu cama parece limpia, así que creo que tus amigas-"

Kurt se estremeció. "Por favor, no termines esa frase. Aunque tienes razón, creo que no entraron aquí."

"Así que… ¿quieres volver a bajar?" Sebastian preguntó.

"Realmente no," Kurt respondió. "Lidiar con el drama de Rachel es algo que no tengo ganas de hacer ahora. ¿Podemos… quedarnos aquí un rato? ¿Hasta que ella se calme?"

"Claro."

Aunque Kurt se había sentido un poco mareado y hiper alerta desde que Sebastian había llegado, sintiendo esa electricidad entre ellos cada vez que aunque sea rosaban sus hombros, su ritmo cardiaco empezó a correr a toda marcha cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Esto es, hizo su movimiento. Kurt nunca había hecho algo como esto antes, porque fue tan diferente con Blaine. Con Blaine, había querido romance de película, pero ahora, todo en lo que Kurt podía pensar era en que su cama tuviera algo de acción esta noche, a pesar de ser abandonado por sus amigos. Sentía como si hubiera estado esperando por este momento por semanas y cuando se giró de la puerta, Sebastian ya estaba acorralando su espacio personal, con una ceja levantada en desafío.

Esa era la última señal que Kurt necesitaba. Tragó los últimos vestigios de nervios y se abalanzo para presionar sus labios contra los de Sebastian. Después de dejar escapar un "oomph," Sebastian respondió el beso con entusiasmo, dejando a Kurt llevar su mano detrás de la cabeza de Sebastian para acercarlo más. En poco tiempo, Kurt se encontraba presionado contra la pared mientras Sebastian tomaba el control.

Eso fue unos minutos antes de soltar los labios de Kurt y alejarse un poco. "¿Esta puerta tiene seguro?"

En los segundos que le tomo al cuerpo de Kurt ponerse al día con su cerebro para poder responder, Sebastian se puso impaciente y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

"Si," Kurt logró decir después de un minuto, "Es, um… aquí, espera." Se giró un poco para poder alcanzar el seguro y colocarlo, mareado ante la idea de lo que eso significaba. Unos días atrás, Kurt estaba convencido de que había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de que esto sucediera, pero había sido tan fácil, tan rápido y habían pasado meses desde que alguien lo había besado así y se sentía maravilloso. Por primera vez, no había mal interpretado una situación con otro chico. Sebastian era guapo, atento y no buscaba un romance épico y estaba ahí, en la habitación de Kurt y acababan de colocarle seguro a la puerta.

Kurt se lanzó a Sebastian rudamente y cuando sus labios chocaron otra vez, fue un poco doloroso. Ninguno de los dos se quejó, pero Sebastian dejó soltar un pequeño quejido que se fue directo al pene de Kurt. Lo motivó a dejar a sus manos viajar un poco más al sur, debajo de la cabeza de Sebastian, sobre sus hombros y pecho.

"Jesus, Kurt," Sebastian dijo cuándo una de sus manos se deslizo peligrosamente cerca del cinturón de Sebastian. "Te mueves rápido."

"Tú eres el que quería cerrar la puerta con seguro," Kurt señaló. Ya sonaba sin aliento.

"No dije que fuera algo malo," Sebastian respondió con una sonrisa, apoyando su frente contra la de Kurt. "Estoy impresionado."

"Y aún no hemos hecho nada. Eres muy fácil de sorprender."

"Realmente no lo soy," Sebastian susurró, sus ojos se enfocaron en los labios de Kurt por un minuto antes de moverse para besarlos de nuevo. Kurt mantuvo sus manos en el cinturón de Sebastian mientras este lo presionaba fuerte contra la puerta, tratando de meter su pierna entre los muslos de Kurt. Sebastian gimió cuando sintió que Kurt se estaba empezando a endurecer, y después de un momento de frenéticos besos y roces, Sebastian se alejó de la boca de Kurt.

"¿Puedo hacer una mamada?" preguntó, mirando los ojos de Kurt "¿Estaría bien?"

"Dios, si," Kurt dijo inmediatamente, aunque le tomo un momento pensar en si estaba todo preparado para tener sexo. Nadie estaba ebrio, o confuso, o llorando, no había amistades en juego, ninguno de ellos estaba con alguien más. Solo faltaba la seguridad, pero Sebastian se encargó de eso antes que Kurt pudiera expresarlo.

"¿Tienes condones aquí?" preguntó. Kurt le hizo un gesto al último cajón de la cómoda, donde la caja estaba escondida bajo muchas cosas de la temporada pasada que Kurt ya no usaba. No estaba seguro si Sebastian quería que se moviera o no, así que se quedó contra la pared, esperando.

Sebastian volvió después de sacar el condón y dejar el resto de la caja a un lado, pero no se fue al cinturón de Kurt inmediatamente. Se besaron de nuevo antes que Sebastian empezara a trabajar en los botones de la camisa de Kurt.

"Nunca vuelvas a decir que yo me muevo rápido," Kurt dijo mientras Sebastian se daba por vencido con los botones y tiraba la camisa. "No después de ofrecerme una mamada antes de siquiera desabrochar un botón."

"¿Estás diciendo que no aprecias mi entusiasmo?" Sebastian preguntó, indicando a Kurt que levantara los brazos.

"Para nada." La respuesta de Kurt se vio amortiguada por su camisa y camiseta ambas sacadas por su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Sebastian lanzó ambas a un lado, y Kurt se mordió un discurso sobre pasar lindas camisas con botones por la cabeza de la gente y luego tirarlas a un lado.

"Bien," Sebastian dijo. Estrelló sus labios contra los de Kurt de nuevo, pero no pasó mucho cuando se movió a la piel recién expuesta. Para cuando llegó a la cintura de Kurt y empezó a deshacerse del cinturón, Sebastian estaba de rodillas. El pene de Kurt estaba completamente erecto enfrente de él y levantó la mirada hacía Kurt antes de desabrochar sus pantalones. "¿Aun está bien esto?"

"Si, definitivamente," Kurt le aseguro, sorprendido que Sebastian parecía tan dedicado a la seguridad y al consentimiento. El año pasado, sentado en el Lima Bean escuchar al Sebastian sobre sus conquistas, Kurt nunca habría imaginado ser el caso.

Una vez Sebastian desabrocho los pantalones de Kurt, agarró los pantalones y los calzoncillos y los bajo al mismo tiempo, dejándolos un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Sebastian no perdió tiempo en juegos una vez que la prenda estaba fuera de su camino, pero le dio al pene de Kurt una mirada apreciativa antes de tomar el condón y colocarlo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y dio unas lamidas suaves. Kurt no podía evitar el gemido que se escapó de sus labios cuando Sebastian tomo su pene dentro de su boca.

Kurt no era ajeno a ello. Blaine amaba hacerlo y siempre era su movimiento cuando tenían tiempo para pasarlo juntos. Aunque esto se sentía diferente, emocionante de una manera distinta. Sebastian era algo rudo, chupaba fuerte y rápido, cuando Blaine siempre lo saboreaba, siendo más reverente. Una vez Sebastian movió su mano para cubrir el resto que no podía con su boca, Kurt supo que no duraría mucho. Dejó que su mano se apoderara de la cabeza de Sebastian, pero intentó ser gentil con su pelo. Le tomo mucho esfuerzo no tirar a Sebastian y empezar a follarlo en su boca, pero Kurt se las arregló para contenerse. Aunque no había manera de detener los pequeños gemidos, sin importar lo avergonzado que iba a estar más tarde.

Se las arregló para mantenerse calmado cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó. Sebastian siguió chupando, sin alejarse hasta que Kurt estuvo listo contra la puerta y dejó caer sus brazos de la cabeza de Sebastian.

"Dios mio," Kurt dijo después de un minuto, observando aturdido mientras Sebastian le sacaba el condón y lo lanzaba al basurero al lado de la cómoda.

"Sí, soy maravilloso, lo sé," dijo, dándole a Kurt una sonrisa traviesa.

Kurt aun sentía la bruma post orgasmo, pero estaba empezando a darse cuando de lo expuesto que estaba. Se subió su ropa interior pero le costó cuando intentó afirmar los pantalones. Sebastian lo ayudó, pero no sin reírse.

"Tomaré tu inhabilidad de completar tus simples tareas como confirmación de mi habilidad sin igual."

"Si, bueno, si me das un segundo, con gusto… igualare tu habilidad," Kurt respondió. "No, en serio," continuo después que Sebastian comenzó a reírse de nuevo. "¡Soy bueno en eso! ¿Quieres o no?"

"Definitivamente, definitivamente quiero."

"Bien. Aunque, tendrás que ir a la cama," Kurt le dijo. "Porque no hay manera de que me arrodille en estos pantalones.

Sebastian sonrió. "Si, señor."

Kurt dejó un momento para recuperarse mientras Sebastian hacía un show acomodándose en la cama.

"Cómodo," remarcó.

"Mi cama es maravillosa," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando caminó para tomar otro condón de la caja que Sebastian había tirado en el suelo unos minutos atrás y cuando vio el condón usado en la basura todo lo golpeó. Él y Sebastian acababan de tener sexo, y fue genial, no fue extraño ni incomodo, y continuarían haciéndolo. Kurt había estado esperando que esto sucediera, pero esta noche había resultado mucho mejor de lo que había anticipado. También, realmente necesitaba recordar sacar la basura más tarde.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¡Kurt!" gritó Rachel. "¿Estás ahí? ¡Kuuuuuuuuuuuurtt!"

Kurt se quedó un silencio un momento, pero el pomo de la puerta comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro mientras ella comenzaba a golpear de nuevo.

¡KURT!"

"Si, ¿Rachel?"

"¿Puedo entrar? ¿Qué haces con la puerta con seguro?"

Kurt suspiró y le dio a Sebastian una mirada de disculpa. "Evadiendo los gritos de los borrachos," le gritó a la puerta cerrada. Después de recuperar su camiseta del suelo y colocarse lo más rápido que pudo, le saco el seguro a la puerta y dejo a Rachel entrar. Sebastian se había movido y se encontraba ahora en el borde de la cama y Rachel no parecía estar sospechosa de todo el asunto.

"No hubieron gritos," ella le informó a Kurt mientras entraba en la habitación. "Esta fue una legítima y apropiada expresión de emoción."

"Okay," Kurt dijo. Quizás si estaba de acuerdo con ella, se iría pronto. "¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?"

Rachel lucía como si se hubiera perdido en su propia mente. "¡La gente necesita irse, Kurt! ¡Prometiste que los llevarías!"

"Y voy a hacerlo," Kurt le aseguro, colocando las manos en sus hombros. "Cálmate. Es solo que no estaba consiente que necesitaban que los lleve en este preciso instante."

"La gente necesita irse," repitió, con voz solemne.

Kurt suspiró. "Okay. Estaré abajo en un minuto." Rachel se marchó sin cerrar la puerta, y Kurt se giró a Sebastian. "Lo siento. Lo prometí, así que probablemente… debería ir. Puedes venir conmigo, ¿si quieres? No sé cuánto me demorare, pero quizás ¿podemos volver después?"

"No, está bien," Sebastian dijo. "Probablemente debería irme a casa."

"Claro," Kurt dijo, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado de no tener la oportunidad de estar con Sebastian. "Um… ¿Para la próxima?"

Sebastian se rio. "Claro. Y, uh, puedo ayudarte a llevar gente a casa, ¿si quieres? Estoy seguro que hay gente que vive en mi dirección."

"Si, eso sería genial."

"¡KURT!" Rachel gritó desde el pasillo.

Kurt giro los ojos a Sebastian antes de gritar. "¡Ya voy, Rachel!"

* * *

A pesar de las conversaciones por mensajes de texto que Sebastian y Kurt habían tenido hasta ese sábado en la noche, el domingo pasó sin comunicación entre los dos. Kurt consideró enviarle un mensaje en la mañana para decirle que tuviera un vuelo seguro, pero no estaba seguro si volaría o iría en auto. Kurt temió parecer un poco pegajoso, lo cual no es lo que quiere parecer un día después de tener sexo. Aun no estaba interesado en que Sebastian sea más que algo casual para superar a Blaine y sabe que Sebastian no estaba buscando una relación tampoco. Cualquier cosa que Kurt le escribiera podría darle a Sebastian una idea equivocada y podría asustarlo.

Para el final de día, Sebastian no le había mandado ningún mensaje a Kurt tampoco, y Kurt estaba empezando a pensar que quizás la falta de comunicación era demasiada. Quizás Sebastian estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado, o quizás tenía alguna regla estricta de dejar de hablar con la gente con la que había tenido un encuentro sexual. Parecía poco probable, pero Kurt no podía estar seguro de como Sebastian se sentía. Era obvio que Sebastian se sentía atraído por él, pero aparte de las anécdotas sexuales de Sebastian en Scandals, Kurt no sabía realmente mucho sobre la su vida sexual o como lidiaba él con la gente después de dormir con ellas. Quizás nunca había tenido sexo con alguien que conocía de antes y este era un territorio extraño para él.

Kurt pasó la mayor parte de lunes en la mañana tratando de redactar el mensaje perfecto para Sebastian. Quería que fuera un broma, algo sarcástico, sin mencionar la falta de comunicación entre ellos. Después de todo, antes de ese sábado, habían pasado días sin hablarse. No habían tenidos sus números de teléfono hasta la semana pasada. Kurt sabía que probablemente no había razón para entrar en pánico así, pero antes de poder detenerse, necesitaba confirmación de Sebastian.

Sucedió antes que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar el mensaje perfecto. Su teléfono vibró justo antes de entrar a Lima Bean para empezar su turno y era una imagen. La fotografía era de un cuarto de baño bastante agradable y lo acompañaba un mensaje que decía, _En caso que cambies de idea sobre ser mi sirvienta, ¿esto cumple con tus estándares?_

Kurt sonrió, aliviado ante el contacto, y rápidamente respondió. _Supongo que pudo haber sido peor._

Estaba en la sala de descanso colocándose su delantal cuando la siguiente imagen llegó. Esta era de una habitación vacía, con la luz del sol entrando por una gran ventana. _Esta es la segunda habitación._

_No lo sé, no creo que sea suficientemente grande para mí,_ Kurt le respondió.

Le tomó su tiempo atarse el delantal, esperando que Sebastian respondiera antes de salir a la caja registradora. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, el mensaje llegó.

_Oh… no, esta habitación no sería para ti. Como sirvienta, tendrás que dormir en el cuarto de las escobas_. Una imagen de un closet vacío llegó unos segundos más tarde y Kurt rio en voz alta.

Estaba un poco atrasado, pero dejó su teléfono en vibrador cuando lo coloco en el bolsillo de su delantal. Usualmente era bastante bueno con la regla de no usar el teléfono en el trabajo, pero no pudo evitar esperar que la multitud no fuera mucha hoy así podía seguir la conversación.

* * *

Sebastian apareció en el Lima Bean cerca de la hora del cierre dos días más tarde. Sabiendo que había una posibilidad de que Sebastian pasara, Kurt había retrasado su rato libre. Salió de la caja registradora tan pronto como el último cliente en la corta fila se había servido y ni siquiera le dijo a Alex que se tomaría el rato libre. Todos los compañeros de trabajo de Kurt conocían a Sebastian. Elaine no era la única que lo llamaba su novio.

"Hey," Kurt dijo, sentándose en la silla vacía en la mesa que Sebastian había elegido. "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?" Aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo enviándose mensajes los últimos días, la conversación se había transformado en una larga discusión por cual tortuga ninja era la mejor. Después de las imágenes del departamento que le había enviado a Kurt, Sebastian no había mencionado mucho lo que estaba haciendo en la ciudad. Lo que había pasado en la fiesta el sábado en la noche tampoco había salido como tema de conversación y Kurt sabía que tenían que hablarlo más temprano que tarde, aunque sea solo para asegurarse de que ambos sentían los mismo sobre el tema.

"Estuvo bueno," Sebastian respondió. "El asunto del departamento ya está listo, así que eso es un alivio. ¿Cómo estuvo la limpieza después de la fiesta?"

"Sorprendentemente fácil. Aparentemente los chicos Dalton y los devotos de cristo limpiaron antes, porque solo tuve que pasar tiempo limpiando la sala de estar."

Sebastian sonrió. "Entonces la fiesta fue un éxito."

"Lo fue," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, recordando el coqueteo, los suaves toques y Sebastian de rodillas frente a él. "Muy exitosa."

"Mi viaje también lo fue. Quiero decir, aparte de lo del departamento." Sebastian se inclinó para abrir su bolso, y sacó una gran cantidad de papeles y los coloco frente a Kurt. "Te traje un regalo."

"Um… ¿gracias? ¿Qué son estas cosas?" preguntó, recogiendo el primer papel.

"Aplicaciones para algunas universidades de artes escénicas en Nueva York," Sebastian explico. "Quiero decir, aparentemente solo aplicaste a una el año pasado, así que pensé que quizás habías olvidado que había más de una universidad."

"Sebastian…"

"No te enojes. No estoy tratando de forzarte a nada, solo pienso que es estúpido que te rindas de hacer lo que quieres porque no le gustaste a una persona en una audición."

Kurt no pudo evitar corregirlo. "Le guste. Mi audición fue muy buena, pero creo que incluso en mi mejor actuación no soy lo sufici-"

"Oh, para, si le gustaste, eso es algo bueno. Quiere decir que eres bueno. Quiere decir que si lo intentas de nuevo puede haber espacio para ti. Quiere decir que a otras personas puedes gustarles también. Además no te hará daño intentarlo. Muchos de estos lugares ya pasaron los plazos para aplicar en primavera, o no te dejaran partir en el segundo semestre, pero aun tienes tiempo para el siguiente otoño."

"Gracias," Kurt dijo, emocionado ante el esfuerzo de Sebastian. "Creo que podías haber conseguido todo esto online, no tenías que haber tenido que pasar por todo ese problema."

"Bueno, ahora te sientes culpable por el esfuerzo que puse, y quizás pensaras en eso más," Sebastian dijo con un guiñó. "Solo lo hice porque fue claro para mí que no estas interesado en ser mi sirvienta."

"No, no lo estoy."

"Pero, si quieres venir a Nueva York en el otoño, y aun insistes en ser inteligente y tener un plan, puedes buscar y aplicar por trabajos online," Sebastian continuo. "Y si tienes una entrevista o algo, yo estaré ahí, así tendrás un lugar donde quedarte en la noche."

Kurt lo consideró. "Gracias. Quiero decir, revisaré esto, pero dudo que sea capaz de encontrar un trabajo bien pagado que me dé suficiente dinero como para vivir en la ciudad."

"Bueno, quizás podrías hacer le dinero suficiente como para compartir casa con otras personas," Sebastian dijo. "Al menos hasta que decidas que hacer sobre la universidad."

"¿Realmente quieres que valla a Nueva York, huh?" Kurt bromeó.

"Creo que realmente tú quieres ir a Nueva York, pero por alguna razón, inventas un montón de excusas en vez de hacer que suceda."

"No son excusas, Sebastian, soy legitimas-"

"Te estas poniendo molesto," Sebastian lo interrumpió, levantando una mano. "Estábamos de acuerdo en que eso no estaba permitido."

"No recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo en eso," Kurt dijo, pero su molestia se estaba desvaneciendo.

"Oh, estaba implícito. Pero deberíamos cambiar de tema antes que empieces a quebrar las reglas de nuevo. ¿Cómo fue la vida sin mí?"

"Horrenda," Kurt dijo inexpresivo. "Tuve que trabajar de verdad mientras estaba aquí."

"Oh, eso tuvo que ser terrible para ti." Los ojos de Sebastian brillaban divertidos.

Cayeron en un agradable silencio, pero Kurt lo rompió pronto, pensó que probablemente era buen momento como cualquier otro para hablar de lo del sábado. "¿Podemos hablar de la fiesta? Quiero decir… ¿lo que hicimos en la fiesta?"

La sonrisa de Sebastian cayó de su rostro inmediatamente. "¿Tenemos que hacerlo?" Lucía en pánico.

No era la reacción que Kurt estaba esperando. "Um ¿sí? ¿Fue tan malo?"

"¡No! No, solo… realmente no creo que deberíamos empezar algo serio, y-"

Kurt lo detuvo. "Yo tampoco."

Sebastian soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. "Oh, gracias a dios."

Kurt levantó una ceja y Sebastian se apresuró en explicar. "No, no, no tiene nada que ver contigo," le aseguro a Kurt. "Aun con lo terrorífico e inesperado que es, en realidad me gustas mucho. Pero sería, como, el peor novio del mundo. Quiero decir, especialmente con lo que tú esperas de un novio. Sería terrible."

"No lo dudo."

"Y, de todas maneras, me voy de la ciudad, así que sería una idea bastante estúpida."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Kurt dijo. "Solo quería asegurarme que estuviéramos en la misma página."

"Y lo estamos, ¿cierto? ¿Acerca de nada serio?"

"Si," Kurt se detuvo, un poco nervioso ante la siguiente pregunta. "Y, um, ¿En qué página estas sobre la mamada que te debo?"

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron ampliamente, pero rápidamente cambio la expresión a algo más neutral. "Tú, uh… ¿aun quieres hacerlo? Porque yo siempre estoy en la página donde una mamada este."

"Bueno," Kurt dijo, su confianza volvió. "como dije, soy bueno en eso." Sebastian se rio mientras Kurt continuo. "Y estamos de acuerdo con que esto no es serio, así que no habrán más conversaciones incomodas como esta."

"Un argumento impresionante," Sebastian respondió. "Creo que me convenciste."

"Bien." Kurt se inclinó en la mesa, acercándose a Sebastian lo más que pudo. Bajando un poco la voz, dijo, "Porque mi casa está vacía esta noche."

* * *

Kurt estuvo despierto en la cama por horas después que Sebastian se marchó, pero no era la ansiedad o la duda lo que lo mantenía despierto. Era la posibilidad que existía en la pila de aplicaciones que estaban en su escritorio. Pensó en las palabras de Sebastian esta tarde, diciendo que Kurt quería ser inteligente y tener un plan. Sebastian estaba equivocado. Kurt no quería hacer esto seguro. Quería más que nada, ir a Nueva York para el otoño, como siempre lo había planeado. No iba a ser inteligente y definitivamente no iba a ser fácil. Pero Kurt no estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas de la manera fácil, y no sabía cómo se había podido engañar sobre ello todo el verano. Pertenecía a Nueva York y se debía a si mismo por lo menos intentarlo. Con Rachel y Sebastian en la ciudad, tendría una red de seguridad, gente a quien recurrir por ayuda. Sabía, lógicamente, que lo peor que podía pasar era que quedara sin dinero y tuviera que volver a Lima, y eso probablemente no sería peor a como son las cosas ahora.

Kurt finalmente se quedó dormido después de elaborar un vago plan de acción, y llamó a Rachel tan pronto como despertó la mañana siguiente.

Sin ni siquiera saludarla, Kurt inmediatamente se lanzó cuando ella contesto. "¿Cuál es la fecha límite para que te devuelvan el dinero de tu dormitorio si decides vivir fuera del campus?"

A Rachel le tomó un minuto responder. "Umm… no estoy segura."

"Deberías averiguar," Kurt le dijo. "Estoy pensando en mudarme a Nueva York este otoño, y pensé que quizás deberíamos buscar un departamento juntos."

El chillido de alegría de Rachel fue probablemente lo suficientemente fuerte como para molestar a los vecinos.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron las mejores del verano de Kurt. El solo pensamiento de abandonar Lima era suficiente para mantener su humor elevado. Pasaba horas buscando trabajos, pasantías, programas universitarios y departamentos. Aunque Rachel estaba emocionada ante la idea de vivir con Kurt en vez de los dormitorios de NYADA, aún tenía que convencer a sus papas que era lo mejor. Usualmente ella obtenía lo que quería al final, así que Kurt trató de no preocuparse por eso.

Los turnos en el trabajo eran más fáciles también, ahora que Kurt veía la luz al final del túnel otra vez. Su sonrisa a los clientes ya no era forzada y cuando sus compañeros de trabajo mencionaban sus planes universitarios ya no se sentía devastado. Incluso su jefe se dio cuenta del cambio en su comportamiento.

"¡Sonríes mucho últimamente!" Elaine le menciono una lenta tarde de trabajo. "Se ve bien en ti."

"Oh," Kurt respondió, sorprendido de que sea tan notorio. "Um, gracias, supongo que ha sido una buena semana."

Elaine sonrió. "¡Bien!"

"Sobre eso… creo que debería mencionarte que quizás me valla al final del verano, incluso aunque dije antes que no lo haría."

"¿Oh si? ¿Dónde te vas?"

"No es seguro aun," Kurt respondió, "pero creo que me mudare a Nueva York con mi mejor amiga."

"Oh ¡Eso es maravilloso! Estoy feliz por ti," dijo entusiasmada. "Aunque serás difícil de reemplazar."

Kurt se rio, sintiendo a sus cachetes llenarse de color. "Gracias. Estoy muy emocionado."

Entonces Sebastian entró a la tienda y Elaine le dio una Kurt una mirada de complicidad.

"Iré a trabajar en los horarios," dijo con un guiñó. "Hazme saber si necesitas algo." Desapareció en la puerta posterior y Kurt se giró a sonreírle a Sebastian.

"Hola," Kurt lo saludo. "Es día de un iced latte, o…hm, parece que hoy necesitas un frappe."

Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa. "Estas tratando de sacarme dinero ahora que mi gif card se terminó."

"Que terrible acusación," Kurt dijo, marcando un frappe en la caja registradora. "¿Quieres algo más?"

"Si, pero no creo que puedas dármelo hasta que estés fuera del trabajo," Sebastian dijo con un guiñó. "Oh y si te pago por ello, creo que ambos terminaríamos arrestados."

"Bueno, salgo en una hora," Kurt respondió. "Y Carole no estará en casa hasta las seis."

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó, pero Delia se acercó para empezar a hacer el frappe, así que no dijeron nada más que pudiera incriminarlos. Sus encuentros después de los turno de Kurt se habían convertido en un hábito para ellos desde que Sebastian había vuelto de Nueva York. Lo hacían tan seguido como sus casas estuvieras desocupadas, aunque Kurt desconfiaba de ir a la casa de Sebastian después de que el padre de Sebastian los sorprendiera unos días atrás.

"Déjame adivinar," el papa de Sebastian dijo, luciendo divertido. "Tú eres Kurt."

Kurt estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de subirse el cierre de sus pantalones sin caerse del sofá como para responder.

Fue mortificante, pero después de ser sorprendidos por la abuela de Blaine en una posición mucho más comprometedora hace cerca de un año, Kurt sabía que tenía suerte. También sabía que nunca volvería a arriesgarse a hacer cosas en la sala de estar de la casa de los padres de alguien.

A pesar de eso, era divertido, estar con Sebastian y aunque el papa de Sebastian sabía claramente quien era él, Kurt aún no le había dicho a nadie lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que nadie reaccionara positivamente al saber que estaba durmiendo con el chico que todos pasaron el año pasado odiando. Kurt había estado demasiado feliz últimamente como para dejar entrar cualquier clase de negatividad.

Sus encuentros con Sebastian no era el único secreto que Kurt tenía. Tampoco le había dicho a Sebastian sobre sus planes de obtener un departamento con Rachel en el otoño. Aunque había sido muy abierto con Sebastian en muchas cosas, Kurt estaba reacio a compartir esta noticia tan pronto, especialmente dado que no había garantía aun de que sucediera. Decirle a Sebastian que se mudaría a Nueva York en el otoño sería fácil, y Kurt no podía esperar poder hacerlo. Decirle a Sebastian que sus planes fracasaron y que no se mudaría pronto después de todo no sería para nada fácil y Kurt quería evitar eso a toda costa.

No había mencionado sus planes a su papa tampoco, pero Kurt sabía que no podía guardarlo mucho más tiempo. Unos días después, cuando Burt estaba en casa un fin de semana y Carole estaba en el trabajo. Kurt preparó la cena para los dos y le dio las noticias.

"Rachel y yo estamos pensando en buscar un departamento juntos en Nueva York," dijo tan pronto como se sentaron. Su padre no respondió inmediatamente, así que Kurt continuó. "Aunque, no el próximo año. El próximo mes, cuando ella inicie sus clases. Quiero decir, en realidad es menos de un mes, pero-"

"Kurt," Burt dijo, interrumpiendo su balbuceo nervioso. "Creo que es una idea genial,"

"¿De verdad?" Kurt soltó el aliento que había estado sosteniendo.

"Si, de verdad. En realidad estoy… aliviado de que estés planeando eso." Su padre admitió. "Estaba empezando a preocuparme."

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?"

Burt suspiró. "Parecías tan triste. Cuando no entraste, pensé que te recuperarías, como siempre, pero…"

"Bueno, fue un golpe duro."

"Lo sé," Burt le aseguró. "Créeme, lo sé. Pero siempre me sorprendiste con lo resistente que eras, así que pensé que le restarías importancia. Estaba empezando a pensar en armar una intervención."

Kurt sonrió. "No es necesario. Tuve un verano difícil, pero… realmente quiero esto."

"Y deberías," Burt dijo. "Esta ciudad no te merece."

"¿No te molesta?" Kurt preguntó. "Que tenga que irme sin una universidad, o un trabajo garantizado."

"Quizás no sea lo ideal," Burt respondió. "Pero si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú. Y te ayudare con la renta, lo más que pueda, y no es como si no pudieras volver a casa si las cosas no funcionan."

Kurt pudo sentir las lágrimas amenazando con caer, pero no ejerció mucho esfuerzo en tratar de detenerlas. Este era su padre después de todo, y Kurt dejo de ocultarle cosas a él muchos años atrás. "¿alguna vez te dije que eres el papa más maravilloso del mundo?"

Burt se rio. "Quizás no tan directamente. Te extrañare, lo sabes."

"Voy a extrañarte, también." Kurt respondió. "Quiero decir, si es que aun sucede. Aun no sé si los padres de Rachel están de acuerdo, o si encontraremos departamento, o si-"

"Va a suceder," Burt dijo, dejando poco espacio para argumentar. "Más temprano que tarde, sucederá."

* * *

Tarde esa noche, Kurt recibió una llamada de Rachel informándole que sus padres estaban de acuerdo provisoriamente con la idea del departamento. "Pero sabes lo de la regla de las 48 horas, por supuesto, así que no sabré si la decisión se mantiene hasta el lunes en la noche. Aunque, raramente deciden cambiar de idea. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!"

"Yo, también," Le contó. "Hable con mi papá y piensa que es una buena idea."

Rachel chilló. "¡Yay! ¡Oh, va a ser tan divertido!"

"Pero no podemos emocionarnos mucho hasta el lunes," Kurt le recordó.

"Claro," Rachel respondió. "Así que, um. ¡Hablemos de otra cosa! ¡Como de Sebastian!"

"¿Sebastian? ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de él?"

Rachel soltó un suspiró irritado. "Kurt, no soy estúpida. Has estado más feliz últimamente y lo trajiste a tu fiesta y luego se encerraron en la habitación por mucho rato…"

"Um, primero que todo, era tu fiesta," Kurt dijo. Más allá de decirle que ya no se llevaban mal, nunca le había mencionado nada acerca de su relación con Sebastian.

"¿Y segundo?" Rachel preguntó en tono petulante.

Kurt suspiró, pero decidió decir la verdad. "Está bien. Hemos estado… haciendo cosas."

"Cosas," Rachel repitió. "Que sexi."

"No tendrás más detalles, Rachel."

"¡No eres divertido! Aunque supongo que puedo respetar tu privacidad." Se detuvo un momento. "¿Estás haciendo esto para hacer enojar a Blaine? Porque estoy segura que está funcionando."

Kurt frunció el ceño, recordaba que lo había considerado como bono antes. Nunca había sido un objetivo en su misión, aunque, ahora que Kurt pensaba en ello, sabe que en realidad no quiere causarle a Blaine una molestia real. "No lo hice para molestarlo. ¿Estaba enojado por qué lleve a Sebastian a la fiesta?"

"Sí," Rachel dijo. "No sé si era porque estabas con otro chico, o porque era Sebastian. Quiero decir, tienes que admitir que fue raro que fuera Sebastian quien te haya subido el ánimo."

"No fue Sebastian," Kurt insistió. "Solo… la idea de ir a Nueva York. No tiene nada que ver con él."

Hasta ahora, Kurt no había pensado mucho en como su relación con Sebastian lo había afectado. Kurt sabía que había estado más feliz últimamente, y sabía que era obvio, dado que otras personas se habían dado cuenta también. Tenía sentido que la perspectiva de irse después de pasar tantas tristes semanas sintiéndose condenado a permanecer el Lima para siempre había iluminado su humor, pero quizás había algo de verdad en lo que Rachel estaba diciendo. A Kurt le gustaría creer que su propia miseria era el impulso para el cambio, pero quizás Sebastian se merecía algo de crédito por ayudarlo a acelerar el proceso. Había sido una compañía cuando Kurt se sentía solo, un constante en sus largos y solitarios turnos al principio del verano. Sin la indignación de Sebastian por la apatía de Kurt, o las manos de Sebastian sobre su cuerpo, quizás la confianza de Kurt no se hubiera recuperado a tiempo para irse a Nueva York al final de verano. Quizás le hubiera costado más tiempo recordar que merecía ir a Nueva York y perseguir sus sueños. Tenía que admitir que Sebastian había servido mucho más que para solo mostrarle a Kurt que tenía la capacidad de atraer a múltiples hombres guapos, incluso como un adolescente gay de Lima, Ohio.

"Quizás," Kurt dijo finalmente. "Sebastian ha sido un muy buen amigo."

Rachel resopló. "¡Si, un buen amigo para tu pene, quizás!" No pudo decirlo sin soltar una risa, y era tan ridículo que Kurt no pudo evitar pero unírsele en las risas.

* * *

Estaban en el asiento trasero del auto de Sebastian la primera vez que Kurt se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Sebastian eran mucho más profundos que la línea de amigos con ventajas que le había dicho a Rachel. Podía decirse que era su encuentro más poco romántico, pero estaban desesperados esa noche, y ninguna de sus casas estaba vacía. Sebastian había dado a entender que su padre probablemente no los molestaría si fueran a su casa, pero Kurt no estaba listo para enfrentar al señor Smythe de nuevo después de la vergüenza de la última vez.

No era el lugar más seguro para ellos, pero intentaron ser cuidadosos, esperar hasta que el estacionamiento del Lima Bean estuviera vacío, y luego se quedaron con casi toda la ropa. Ninguno de los dos trajo nada, por lo que no fue nada de otro mundo - fue una áspera mutua masturbación con sus pantalones lo suficientemente abajo como para que no molestara. Se recostaron juntos en el asiento trasero después de limpiarse lo mejor que pudieron, y Kurt se sentía seguro y saciado en los brazos de Sebastian cuando Sebastian soltó un profundo suspiro.

"Voy a extrañar ese auto."

Kurt se rio. "El auto, ¿o lo que hacemos en él?"

"¿Qué crees tú?"

"Creo que tendrás todo un departamento para tus escandalosas conquistas, así que no extrañaras este auto para nada."

Por primera vez, pensar en la inminente mudanza de Sebastian dejó a Kurt con un sentimiento de melancolía. Ya eran aproximadamente las 48 horas del periodo de espera de sus papas, pero Kurt aún no había oído de ella. Incluso si Kurt se muda a Nueva York con Rachel en un par de semanas, Sebastian se iba al final de este fin de semana, e iba a haber un periodo de tiempo en el que estarán separados. En realidad, un par de semanas no era mucho, pero era tiempo suficiente como para que Sebastian estuviera con otras personas, lo cual tenía permitido. Kurt no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que esa idea lo molestaba.

"Aunque, te extrañare a ti," Sebastian dijo. Presionando un beso en la cabeza de Kurt, y eso fue todo lo que le tomo a Kurt calmar sus preocupaciones. No estaba solo en esto, y pensó que quizás nunca lo estuvo. Estaban en la misma página cuando estuvieron en la fiesta, y Kurt piensa que están en la misma página ahora, también. Se imaginó en una relación real con Sebastian – comiendo en restaurantes, de la mano, llegando a casa en las noches. Era una sensación agradable, y Kurt pensó que podía ser real. Quizás no ahora, pero eventualmente, cuando estén juntos en la ciudad y tengan más tiempo y privacidad y Sebastian se dé cuenta que ya sabe cómo ser un buen novio. Kurt lo tomaría con calma, dejando que Sebastian le reste importancia a todo, pero ahora, en el auto, Kurt pudo ver un futuro para ellos. El hecho de que ya se sienta tan cómodo con esto le hace preguntarse cuanto tiempo estos sentimientos han estado acechando su cerebro, esperando el momento perfecto para hacerse consientes así no estarían desperdiciados en Kurt antes de estar listo.

"También te extrañare," respondió. "Pero no será por mucho tiempo." Incluso ahora, con la confirmación final, no quiso dar las noticias, pero tomó la mano de Sebastian así pudo darle una gentil caricia. "Voy a estar allá, pronto."

"Lo sé," Sebastian dijo, respondiéndole la caricia.

* * *

Las cosas vinieron muy rápido después de eso.

Una llamada telefónica de Rachel interrumpió su rutina de limpieza facial más tarde esa noche, y estaba tan emocionada que era difícil entender sus palabras.

"¡La decisión se mantiene!" gritó. "¡Dijeron que si! ¡Y me ayudaran con la renta dado que no van a pagar mi dormitorio! ¡Bueno, mientras mantenga buenas notas y encontremos un lugar!"

"¡No lo puedo creer!"

"¡LO SÉ! ¡Jocelyn es una amiga que es una agente de bienes raíces que trabaja en la ciudad y ya empezaron a hablar con ella hoy así pueda encontrar un lugar para nosotros que esté disponible para cuando empiecen las clases! ¿Tienes libre este fin de semana?"

Kurt lo pensó. "Tenía planes con Sebastian el jueves en la noche," dijo, esperando desesperadamente que no tengan que cancelar. Es la última noche que Sebastian tiene libre antes de irse a la ciudad, y Kurt había cambiado un turno en su trabajo, así que tenían planeado salir a un lugar que por primera vez no fuera Lima Bean. "Y trabajo todo el fin de semana, como siempre, pero por esto, puedo decir que estoy enfermo. ¡O puedo renunciar!" El pensamiento de no tener que nunca más colocarse el delantal lo volvió casi loco de felicidad. "¡Dios mio, puedo renunciar, Rachel!"

"¡Si puedes!" gritó. "Creo que estarás bien el jueves en la noche. Mi papa mencionó el viernes en la mañana, así podemos buscar un lugar el sábado. No tienes que venir, pero-"

"Quiero ir," Kurt la interrumpió. "No iré a trabajar, no me importa," No menciono que la decisión no habría sido tan fácil si hubiera arruinado sus planes con Sebastian.

"¡Yay!" Vamos a vivir juntos, Kurt. ¡En Nueva York! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es como si todos mis sueños se hicieran realidad!"

"Los míos, también," dijo, y por primera vez, no sintió el más mínimo rastro de amargura al saber que Rachel había sido aceptada en NYADA.

* * *

No le contó a Sebastian en el momento. Llamó a su papá, quien mostró un apropiado entusiasmo antes de decirle que los padres de Rachel habían decidido ir el fin de semana. Le contó a Carole, cuando se la topó camino a la cocina la siguiente mañana, y ella sonrió, lo abrazó, y comenzó a planear su primera visita antes de comenzar a llorar cuando se dio cuenta que era inminente el vacío del nido. Le contó a Elaine más tarde en el trabajo, y cuando añadió que el jueves en la mañana sería su último turno, el corto plazo de la noticia no pareció enojarla tanto como debería.

La anticipación de la reacción de Sebastian estaba matando a Kurt, pero quería ver esa reacción, no solo escucharla, y debido a su mudanza en la semana, le había dicho a Kurt que no tendría tiempo de pasar por el Lima Bean. Cuando Sebastian llamó el miércoles en la noche para confirmar sus planes para el jueves, fue difícil para Kurt contenerse y no soltar las buenas noticias apenas escucho la voz de Sebastian.

"Estaba pensando que podría pasar por tu casa y recogerte," Sebastian dijo después del saludo. "¿Cómo a las seis?"

"¿Por qué harías eso?" Kurt preguntó, confuso. "No te queda de camino, y Carole va a estar aquí, así que no vamos a poder hacer nada. Deberíamos encontrarlos en el Lima Bean, y podemos comer en algún restaurante de por ahí, y luego quizás ¿ver una película en el centro comercial?"

"Okay," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo. "Solo pensé que sería estúpido llevar dos autos si vamos a ir a algún lugar, pero si solo nos quedaremos por ahí entonces creo que tiene sentido."

"Así que, ¿A las seis en el Lima Bean? Parece apropiado, ¿no crees? ¿Terminar el verano ahí?"

Sebastian se rio. "Si, eso creo."

"Okay, está decidido entonces," Kurt dijo, apoyándose en sus talones emocionado. "Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte," continuó, esperando despertar el interés de Sebastian. "aunque en persona, así que tendrá que esperar a mañana."

"Oh," Sebastian respondió, sonando inseguro. "Um. Okay. ¿Es algo ma-"

"Tengo que irme ahora," Kurt lo interrumpió, sabiendo que no sería capaz de guardar el secreto si Sebastian empieza a preguntar. "¡Te veré mañana a las seis, adiós!" Terminó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta y mentalmente se felicitó por el auto control.

* * *

El último turno en el Lima Bean no fue muy diferente a cualquier otro que había hecho en el verano. Las largas filas, los derrames de café, las malas propinas no hicieron mucho como para amortiguar el espíritu de Kurt. En casa, sus maletas estaban empacadas para el fin de semana ir a buscar un departamento en Nueva York. Iba a tomar mucho más que un cliente grosero arruinar el buen humor de Kurt ahora.

Sebastian no pasó aquel día. Había estado muy ocupado últimamente, corriendo para que todo su equipaje esté listo y asegurándose que todos supieran que se marcharía el lunes. Hoy andaba de compras con la novia de su padre buscando utensilios de cocina para su nuevo departamento. Hizo el día de Kurt más solitario, sabiendo que Sebastian no aparecería, pero tenían planes para la noche y Kurt por fin podría dar las buenas noticias. Sabía que Sebastian estaría mucho más emocionado que los padres de Kurt o que cualquiera de sus amigos, y tenía una maravillosa imagen en su mente del rostro de Sebastian con una enorme sonrisa. Kurt no podía esperar a ver que sucediera. Pensaba que tenía una buena oportunidad para obtener un abrazo.

A menos que no pueda controlarse y arruine el momento pidiendo a Sebastian ser su novio o algo así. Sebastian no estaba listo para eso, y aunque Kurt era optimista sobre el potencial, sabía que necesitaba permanecer paciente y dejar que todo sucediera naturalmente. Esta noche no era momento de hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya eran.

Su turno terminaba a las tres. Les dio una pequeño y cordial despedida a sus compañeros de trabajo y le devolvió el delantal a Elaine, quien llegó a Lima Bean en el turno de cierre.

"Si regresas a Lima," dijo. "Estoy segura que habrá un trabajo para ti aquí."

Una protuberancia en la garganta de Kurt se formó al oír esas palabras. Es todo, lo sabe, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta que van a haber muchas cosas en Lima que va a dejar atrás. Necesitaba ir a Nueva York, y sabía que mudarse era una de las mejores decisiones en su vida, pero le tocó tomar de verdad la decisión para darse cuenta que siempre iba a tener un lugar en Lima, donde sea que terminara.

"No creo que vuelva," Kurt le dijo, tratando que su voz sonara calmada. "Pero me asegurare de pasar a visitar."

"Mejor que sea así," Le dio un abrazo apretado. "Espero que encuentres un mejor trabajo que este en Nueva York."

Kurt se rio. No podía imaginar otra cosa para que fuera calificado, al menos no al principio. Probablemente tendrá suerte si consigue un trabajo como este en Nueva York. "Espero tener un jefe que sea la mitad de lo maravillosa que eres tú."

Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando salió de la puerta hacia el brillante sol de agosto.

* * *

Kurt estaba de vuelta en el estacionamiento de Lima Bean solo unas horas más tarde, recién duchado, con un rebote adicional en cada paso mientras se acercaba a la entrada, cuando vio que Sebastian ya estaba esperándolo. Además de decirle sobre sus planes de mudarse a Nueva York, Kurt tampoco podía esperar poder informarle que el turno de Carole había cambiado, e iba a estar fuera de la casa esta tarde si es que querían pasar después de la cena.

"Hola," Kurt dijo cuándo se acercó lo suficiente. "¿Has esperado mucho?"

Sebastian sonrió ante el saludo, pero lucía nervioso, "No, solo llegue hace un minuto atrás. ¿Quieres ir por un café, o quieres solo ir a cenar?"

"Vayamos solo a cenar ¿si eso es lo que quieres? Ya me despedí hoy de la gente aquí, si vuelvo a ver a Elaine, quizás empiece a llorar."

Sebastian se rio. "Okay ¿Vamos a Marty's?"

"Definitivamente," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, feliz de que Sebastian estaba interesado en algo más lujoso que Breadstix. No había ido a Marty´s en años. "Aunque, ¿podemos hablar primero? Tengo algo que decirte, e iba a esperar hasta la cena, pero-"

"Okay," Sebastian dijo, pero no lucía emocionado ente la perspectiva. "¿Pero puedo decirte algo primero?"

"Oh, um… claro," Kurt respondió, desconcertado.

Le tomó a Sebastian un buen rato empezar a hablar, y la expresión en su cara le recordó a Kurt el momento en la cafetería cuando Sebastian estaba convencido que Kurt iba a proponerle salir seriamente. Si eso era lo que Sebastian temía ahora, Kurt sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta en guardarse sus sentimientos.

Sebastian finalmente comenzó a hablar después de un momento. "Yo, um… sabes que me voy en un par de días, y…" Se detuvo, mordiéndose los labios y era claro que estaba pensando muy bien que decir. Kurt deseo que hubiera una forma de poder ayudarlo, pero Sebastian finalmente continúo. "No voy a acostarme con otras personas. Solo… para que lo sepas. Si es que estas preocupado por eso."

La mandíbula de Kurt cayó. Eso definitivamente no era lo que estaba esperando.

"No es que tu tengas que hacer lo mismo," Sebastian se apresuró en añadir. "Quiero decir, eso sería genial, pero yo solo… quería decírtelo. Si es que te lo estabas preguntando."

"¿Quieres que seamos exclusivos?" Kurt intentó clarificar. "Como… ¿novios?"

"Si eso es… sí. Um, si es que quieres. Sé que no puedo esperar que permanezcas célibe si no estamos realmente juntos, porque probablemente eres el chico más guapo de todo Lima."

Kurt se sintió halagado, pero no pudo evitar reír incrédulo. "Creo que estas exagerando."

"No lo estoy," Sebastian respondió, sonando con más confianza mirando los ojos de Kurt. "En serio, anda a Scandals soltero y los chicos harán fila solo para tener una oportunidad contigo. Yo… me voy y sería mucho más fácil si supiera-"

"¿Qué no me estoy acostando con nadie?" Kurt preguntó, manteniendo un tono divertido en un intento por calmar a Sebastian un poco.

Pareció funcionar, porque Sebastian se rio. "Um, si ¿Creo? Aunque lo haces sonar como algo malo. Estaba tratando de decirlo de una manera menos egoísta y posesiva, lo juro."

"Está bien" Kurt le dijo. "Realmente tampoco me gusta la idea de saber que te estas acostando con otras personas."

"¿Si?" Sebastian lucía esperanzado. "Sé que este es un muy mal momento, porque me voy, y voy a ser, el peor novio del mundo, pero-"

"No lo serás," Kurt lo interrumpió, pensando en todas las maneras en que Sebastian lo ha ayudado este verano. "No creo que te das el crédito suficiente."

Sebastian ladeó la cabeza. "Eso lo veremos, si es que quieres intentarlo."

"Si quiero," Kurt dijo inmediatamente. "Definitivamente. En realidad estaba esperando que cambiaras de idea, pero no quería decir nada hasta que ambos estuviéramos en Nueva York."

Sebastian hizo una mueca de dolor. "Si, la distancia va a ser algo que va a apestar, pero… estarás allá pronto, ¿cierto?"

"¡Oh!" Kurt exclamó, recordando que no había dado la noticia aún. "¡Claro! Lo que quería decirte antes que empezaras a hablar era que me voy a Nueva York con Rachel y sus padres mañana a buscar un departamento juntos y voy a buscar un trabajo o una pasantía o algo hasta que pueda entrar en la universidad."

La reacción de Sebastian no fue decepcionante. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, su sonrisa era enorme y para cuando Kurt termino de explicar, Sebastian tenía los brazos alrededor de él.

"Es en serio, ¿cierto?" le preguntó a Kurt. "¿Esta no es una clase de extraña broma?"

Kurt se rio mientras Sebastian se alejaba de Kurt, "No, no es una broma. Si todo va bien, nos mudaremos en un par de semanas. No estaba seguro hasta unos días atrás."

"¡Eso es genial! Pensé que no estarías allá hasta fines de enero." Se mordió los labios, inseguro de preguntar de nuevo. "¿Sería… um, sería muy raro si te besara ahora?"

Kurt sabía por qué lo preguntaba – estaban en público, y había personas a su alrededor, y nunca se habían besado a menos que eso los llevará a otra cosa. Pensó en dejarlo como una broma, así que levantó una ceja. "¿Raro? ¿Por qué? Me besas todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, la semana pasada tenías tu lengua en-"

Sebastian lo cayó inclinándose adelante y presionando sus labios juntos. Fue un beso bastante casto, porque había gente alrededor, pero Kurt quedó queriendo más cuando Sebastian se alejó. Considero la idea de saltarse la cena y llevar a Sebastian a su casa.

"Así que vas a estar en Nueva York," Sebastian dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo. "No puedo creerlo."

"¿Qué pensaste que iba a decirte?" Kurt preguntó, recordando repentinamente el extraño afán de Sebastian por hablar primero. "¿Qué te hizo querer decirme eso antes que yo dijera nada?"

"Oh," Sebastian dijo, sonando avergonzado. "Pensé que ibas a decir que no deberíamos vernos más, dado que yo me voy. Estaba esperando poder hacerte cambiar de idea."

"Esto es bueno para nosotros ¿Cierto? ¿Qué no me quede acá? No me dijiste eso solo porque pensaste que era la manera de que-"

"No," Sebastian lo interrumpió. "Bueno… quizás por eso fue que tuve la motivación para decirlo, pero hubiera querido de todas maneras. En realidad no cambia nada, excepto que quizás voy a ser un novio de mierda en persona y no por teléfono."

Escuchar a Sebastian decir la palabra 'novio' era mucho más emocionante de lo que Kurt había esperado. "Lo harás bien." Le aseguró a Sebastian mientras comenzaban a caminar hacía el restaurante, lo cual estaba localizado al otro lado de la plaza. "Deja de preocuparte."

"Bueno, al menos ya sé que aprecias lo que traigo en el lado físico de la relación," Sebastian respondió dándole un sonrisa picarona a Kurt.

"Eso me recuerdo, tengo algo más que decirte."

"¿Oh?"

"El turno de Carole cambio hoy, no estará en la casa en toda la noche. Mi casa está vacía."

La sonrisa de Sebastian creció aún más. "Okay, esa noticia es mucho mejor que saber que te mudaras," Cuando Kurt le dio un codazo, se rio. "¡Estoy bromeando! Por supuesto estoy más feliz de que te vas a mudar. Ahora no tendremos que esperar una casa vacía."

Kurt giró los ojos, divertido. "Así que estas feliz de que me mude, no porque es una buena decisión para mí y voy a ser más feliz porque estoy siguiendo mis sueños sino que porque voy a estar más cerca y tendremos lugar donde tener sexo."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa juguetona seguía firme en su lugar. "Te dije que sería el peor novio del mundo," Tomó la mano de Kurt y le dio un apretón antes de empezar a caminar más rápido tirando a Kurt con él. "Vamos, mientras más rápido cenemos, más rápido podemos ir a tu casa."

Kurt se rio. "Tienes razón," mintió, acelerando su ritmo para alcanzar a Sebastian. "Realmente eres el peor novio del mundo."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** _No lo dejó como finalizado porque viene una secuela, de lo que sucede en Nueva York. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la** **traductora:** _Me estaba tomando mucho tiempo traducir esta parte, es como 5 capitulos en uno. Así que decidí colocarla en dos partes. Dentro de unos días subiré la segunda. _

* * *

**'TIL THE SHINE WEARS OFF (Parte 1)**

Era apenas medianoche del primero de Septiembre cuando Kurt se subió en el asiento de un camión U-Haul y cerró la puerta firmemente, listo para dejar Lima atrás.

Iba a volver, por supuesto. La mitad de sus cosas aún seguían en su dormitorio y su familia y amigos aún vivían aquí, pero a pesar de la falta de un plan concreto después de llegar a Nueva York, estaba determinado a no volver a llamar Lima su hogar otra vez.

"¿Estás listo?" Burt le preguntó mientras giraba la llave para encender el motor. Cuando el camión rugió de vida, Kurt le dio una última mirada fuera de la ventana a la casa que había llamado hogar los últimos dos años. Se imaginó la vacía habitación de Finn y a Carole despierta en su cama. Se había ido a acostar horas antes después de despedirse, pero Kurt sabía que iba a tener problemas para dormir hasta que estuvieran seguros en el camino. Un nudo se le formó en su garganta, así que tuvo que alejar su mirada de la ventana.

"Si," le dijo a su padre. "Vamos."

* * *

Kurt había estado luchando con las lágrimas por casi una hora cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Sebastian y el solo ver el nombre de su novio en la pantalla fue suficiente como para que Kurt recordara las maravillosas cosas que le esperaban en Nueva York.

_¿Ya tienes una idea de cuando vas a llegar?_

Kurt giró los ojos y tecleó una rápida respuesta_. Salimos cerca de medianoche, como lo planeamos, así que el mismo tiempo estimado que antes._

La respuesta de Sebastian fue rápida. _Tu tiempo era un periodo de cinco horas_.

_Y aún lo es. Es un viaje de 11 horas y acabamos de partir. Te mandare un mensaje cuando estemos cerca y tenga una mejor idea. ¡Duerme!_

"¿Le hablas a Rachel?" Burt le preguntó cuando Kurt enviaba su mensaje. Rachel ya estaba en Nueva York. Sus clases habían empezado esta semana, y dado que no habían podido entrar a su departamento hasta hoy, Rachel se había quedado en un hotel con sus padres. Se iban a encontrar con Kurt y su padre para descargar el U-Haul, el cual también traía muchas cosas de Rachel.

"En realidad, es Sebastian," Kurt respondió. "Va a pasarse y ayudarnos a descargar el camión mañana, así que se estaba preguntando si sabíamos a qué hora llegaríamos."

"Probablemente ya tengamos suficientes personas para descargar el camión."

"Probablemente," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero de todas maneras, tienes que conocerlo." Aunque su padre había mayormente apoyado a Kurt cuando le había contado de la relación, era obvio que no estaba muy emocionado de que Kurt estuviera saliendo con el chico que había enviado a Blaine al hospital el año pasado. Kurt esperaba que la presencia de los Berrys en el primer encuentro de Burt y Sebastian ayude a que todo sea menos incómodo y tenso.

"Deberías dormir," Burt dijo después de un minuto. Kurt no se molestó en señalar el cambio de tema. "Quizás tengas que manejar más tarde."

"Si, lo intentaré."

El teléfono de Kurt vibró con un mensaje de Sebastian. _Asegúrate de darme tiempo suficiente para llegar. No olvides que me toma 37 horas llegar a Brooklyn._

Kurt dejó soltar una risa baja. _Tendrás suficiente anticipación. Duerme. Necesitas descansar bien si quieres mover todas mis cosas e impresionar a mi padre._

_Te odio._

_Deja de molestarme y ¡ANDA A DORMIR! Debo intentar dormir también._

_Esta biiiiiiiieeen. Ten un viaje seguro._

* * *

Habían calculado bien, al final. Kurt sobrestimo el tiempo que les tomaría solo por un poco, y Sebastian incluso después de quejarse sobre la distancia entre Manhattan y Brooklyn, aún se las arregló para subestimar el tiempo que le tomaría llegar al departamento de Rachel y Kurt. Solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Kurt y su padre habían llegado cuando Sebastian le envió un mensaje a Kurt para decirle que acababa de salir del metro.

Kurt se excusó para dirigirse a la calle y ayudar a Sebastian a encontrar el edificio más fácilmente, y solo pasaron un par de minutos antes que Kurt lo viera, casi a una cuadra de distancia. Sebastian estaba vestido más casual que lo habitual. Usaba unos jeans cortos y una camiseta gris, y cuando vio a Kurt, su rostro se dividió en una gran sonrisa y apresuró su paso. Para cuando llegó al edificio de Kurt, Sebastian estaba prácticamente trotando.

"Linda ropa," Kurt dijo cuando Sebastian estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. "Es bueno saber que te vestiste para la ocasión."

"Hay 32 grados afuera, y la 'ocasión' es transportar toda tu porquería a tu apartamento," Sebastian respondió. "Mi ropa tiene sentido. Por otro lado, la tuya…"

"Es un milagro de la moda," Kurt respondió. "Haciéndolo aún más milagroso considerando que he estado sentado en un camión por casi 12 horas."

Sebastian sonrió. "Algo como eso. Ven aquí." Sus ojos brillaban cuando se acercó y tomó a Kurt en un abrazo. Antes de separase, Kurt no pudo evitarlo y le dio un pequeño beso, el cual Sebastian siguió con otro no tan rápido, y después de permitirse disfrutar de la sensación por un momento, Kurt se forzó a alejarse. Estaban en un lugar público después de todo, y sabía que su padre probablemente estaba observando desde la ventana.

"Así que… ¿pudiste encontrar el lugar?" Kurt preguntó, aún un poco sin aliento.

"Si, no fue tan difícil. El viaje es un poco largo, pero se puede hacer." Las manos de Sebastian aún estaban a los lados de Kurt, como si no estuviera aún listo para dejarlo ir. Kurt tampoco estaba listo como para soltarse. Solo habían pasado dos semanas, pero Kurt extrañaba el contacto físico. Sebastian había sido un decente novio a distancia – había sido atento, informativo, y siempre dispuesto en el teléfono, los mensajes y las llamadas por Skype – pero Kurt estaba listo para empezar esta relación de verdad.

"Bien. Deberíamos entrar antes que mi padre envié un equipo de búsqueda."

Sebastian arrugó su rostro para mostrar su disgusto ante el plan, pero antes de poder decir algo en voz alta para quejarse, el padre de Kurt salió del edificio.

"Pensé que era buena idea si empezábamos a descargar el camión." Kurt dijo mientras se acercaba a los chicos. "Rachel y sus padres también vienen." Le dio a Sebastian una mirada evaluadora, y Kurt casi se rio cuando el rostro de Sebastian se puso pálido. "Tú debes ser Sebastian."

* * *

A pesar de la ansiedad de Sebastian, la tarde que pasaron moviendo las cosas de Rachel y Kurt estuvo bien. Aunque Kurt conocía a Burt muy bien como para saber que no estaba muy emocionado con la presencia de Sebastian, pero no era lo suficiente obvio para los demás. Burt era educado, y también los padres de Rachel. Solo Rachel era un poco quisquillosa, asegurándose de hacer notar lo ofendida que estaba ante la presencia de Sebastian en su sagrado día de mudanza. Sebastian colocó un valiente esfuerzo por comportarse civilizado, pero después de lo que parecía ser la queja número 300 de Rachel sobre que este debería ser un momento familiar, Kurt pudo ver que la máscara de Sebastian se deslizaba antes de abrir su boca.

"¿Es realmente inteligente hablarle así a alguien quien ha estado acarreando tus preciadas pertenencias todo el día?" Sebastian le dijo duramente a Rachel. "Y aún está esta horrible cómoda que tengo que acarrear. ¿No sería una lástima si termina destruida en el camino?"

La mandíbula de Rachel cayó, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Kurt se interpuso entre ellos. "Rachel," dijo, manteniendo una voz calmada, "Ya lo has dicho 100 veces, ¿okay? Todos sabemos que no estas feliz."

"Te has estado comportando un poco grosera, cariño." Añadió Hiram. "Sebastian ha sido de mucha ayuda, hoy. Deberías disculparte."

Sebastian le sonrió expectante a Rachel, quien murmuró una poco sincera disculpa.

"Gracias," Sebastian dijo. "Estoy conmovido."

"Ustedes vas a tener que aprender a llevarse bien," Leroy les dijo. "Me imagino que tendrán que verse mucho."

"Oh, lo dudo," Sebastian dijo. "Vivo en mi propio departamento, y no tengo compañeros de piso, así que no sé qué tan seguido Kurt y yo estemos en un lugar que ni siquiera tiene paredes." Pareció no recordar que la presente compañía incluía al padre de Kurt hasta después de haber terminado de hablar, pero cuando lo hizo su rostro palideció e intentó dar marcha atrás. "Quiero decir… no es eso…uh. Solo quiero decir que no queremos molestar a Rachel todo el tiempo. Dado que no le gusto."

El rostro de Kurt ardía de vergüenza, pero, a pesar de la mirada de disgusto de su padre, Burt no comentó. Hiram y Leroy solo observaban divertidos.

"Tengo mucha razón para que no me gustes," Rachel insistió. "Pero tienes razón, definitivamente no habrá sexo en este departamento."

"De nosotros, o…" Sebastian miró a Rachel de arriba abajo y le dio una exagerada expresión de lastima, "todos los demás, imagino."

"¡Hey!" Kurt los interrumpió, con una falsa alegría. "¡Deberíamos ordenar pizza! Todos tienen hambre, ¿cierto? Y estamos sucios y sudados así que dudo que queramos salir a comer."

Todos estuvieron callados un momento, pero Sebastian finalmente lo salvó. "Si, pizza suena una buena idea." Los demás murmuraron su asentimiento y Kurt y Sebastian escaparon, alegando que necesitaban una mejor señal 4G para buscar la pizzería más cerca en sus teléfonos.

"¡Asegúrate de ordenar un con solo verduras y sin queso!" Rachel les gritó.

"Por supuesto es vegana," Sebastian murmuró una vez que estaban con la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos. "¿Me vas a hacer disculparme?"

Kurt se rio. "No, había estado siendo grosera. Lo que si haré es recordarte que la gente que está adentro son nuestros padres, así que cualquier alusión de sexo no es apropiada."

"Si, lo siento por eso," Sebastian respondió, luciendo avergonzado. "Estaba tratando de comportarme pero ella me estaba volviendo loco. Aunque debo admitir que ame cuando afirmó que solo estaba saliendo contigo para espiar en el club Glee en el cual ya no están."

"Para ayudar al club Glee en el que tú ya no estas," Kurt dijo girando los ojos. "Ella puede alucinar un poco, lo sé, pero te encariñas con ella."

"Bueno, como dije, no tengo por qué," Sebastian respondió con una sonrisa. "Vamos a estar en mi departamento la mayoría del tiempo."

"Es cierto, pero no quiere decir que nunca la verás."

"Estará bien. ¿Cuándo crees que vamos a terminar aquí? Quiero que vengas a ver mi departamento."

"Será muy tarde para eso," Kurt dijo. "Ya son casi las seis. Para cuando llegue a Manhattan y vuelva-"

Sebastian giró los ojos y lo interrumpió. "Estaba pensando que no ibas a volver."

"Oh," Kurt dijo, sintiéndose ruborizar. Era una oferta tentadora, porque realmente extrañaba tener intimidad con Sebastian. La idea de todo un departamento para ellos solos cuando sea que lo quieran era abrumadora en la mejor manera, pero Kurt sabía que tendrían que esperar un poco. "No puedo quedarme esta noche. Mi padre se quedará acá, no puedo dejarlo."

Sebastian frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde dormirá exactamente? ¿Dónde dormirás tú? Tu cama no llegará hasta el lunes."

"Mi papá va a ocupar el sofá-cama, y yo compartiré cama con Rachel," Kurt explicó. "Sus padres tienen una habitación de hotel. No será tan malo. Se van mañana."

"Vas a compartir una cama con Rachel en un apartamento desordenado en Brooklyn cuando tienes la opción de compartir cama conmigo en un encantador y espacioso apartamento en Manhattan," Sebastian dijo, en un tono burlón.

"Tan impactante como suena," Kurt respondió.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de idea?" Sebastian cerró la distancia entre ellos, presionándose contra Kurt.

"Si, probablemente," Kurt dijo, luego se elevó un poco en sus pies para darle a Sebastian un pequeño beso. "Pero por favor no lo hagas. No puedo ir esta noche, es mi primera noche aquí."

"Lo sé. Es solo que apesta no haberte visto en tanto tiempo y ahora que estas aquí, tenemos que esperar."

"Fueron dos semanas, Sebastian," dijo Kurt con una risa. Aunque se sentía maravilloso, sabiendo que Sebastian también lo había extrañado. "Y ahora vivo aquí. Permanentemente. Mi papá se irá directamente al aeropuerto apenas devolvamos el camión en la mañana, y Rachel tiene planes en la tarde con sus padres, así que tendré mucho tiempo. Si es que tienes libre, quiero decir."

Sebastian resopló. "Como si hubiera planeado otras cosas para el fin de semana que llegas."

"Ah, déjame adivinar - ¿asumiste que tendríamos sexo todo el tiempo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Kurt se rio. "¡Oh, el verdadero motivo por el cual me has estado ayudando a mover mis cosas ha sido revelado!"

"No sabía que era un secreto," Sebastian dijo, sonriendo. Kurt amaba esa sonrisa, brillante y genuina, tan diferente a esa sonrisa burlona que había recibido de él durante el año en la escuela. Kurt lo besó de nuevo, esta vez realmente lo besó, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo, simplemente deleitándose en el hecho de que ahora podía hacerlo. Antes, Sebastian no era realmente suyo, y tan pronto como decidieron hacerlo serio, inmediatamente tuvieron que separarse por 600 kilómetros.

"Okay," Kurt dijo cuando se las arregló para separarse del beso. "Deberíamos parar antes de que alguien se emocione mucho."

"Tú eres el que empezó esta vez," Sebastian señaló.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero nada más hoy. Deberíamos intentar buscar el lugar para la pizza ahora."

Kurt tomó su teléfono del bolsillo para comenzar a buscar. "No tienes que quedarte, ya lo sabes." Le dijo a Sebastian. "Dado que ya sabes que no hay nada más para ti, sin importar lo mucho que te esfuerces."

"Pizza gratis no es nada," Sebastian respondió. "Y aún tengo que destruir la cómoda de Rachel. Estoy seguro que aún tengo un par de horas."

Kurt sonrió. Aunque estaba bromeando al decir que Sebastian podía irse, se sentía bien saber que se quería quedar y pasar más tiempo con él a pesar de saber que no pasará nada más aquella noche. No verbalizó sus sentimientos, esperando que su sonrisa fuera suficiente, y entonces preguntó, "¿Quién dijo que la pizza iba a ser gratis?"

* * *

Kurt se enamoró del departamento de Sebastian desde que coloco un pie en él, y el pequeño tour que Sebastian le dio solo había hecho a Kurt más emocionado ante el hecho de que pasaría mucho tiempo ahí. No era demasiado grande ni lujoso, y las habilidades decorativas de Sebastian dejaron mucho que desear pero era limpio y cómodo, y Kurt sabía que sería fácil para él sentirse en casa ahí.

"Tienes paredes," le dijo a Sebastian mientras terminaban el tour de vuelta a la cocina, sin molestarse en esconder su alegría.

Sebastian se rio. "Muchas paredes. ¡Y cerraduras! No es que sean necesarias ya que no hay ningún molesto compañero de piso." Kurt abrió su boca para pronunciar una protesta simbólica ante el comportamiento de Rachel pero Sebastian siguió hablando. "Hablando de eso, tengo una llave para ti." Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y se la ofreció a Kurt.

Kurt estaba sorprendido pero tomó la llave. "¿Una llave de este departamento?"

"Si." La reacción de Kurt pareció incomodar a Sebastian, y sonó nervioso cuando continuó. "No es… es solo algo practico, pensé. Si es que estabas en el área por cualquier razón, y tenemos planes para más tarde, no tendrás que volver a casa, incluso si es que estoy en clases o algo así."

"Claro, tiene sentido." Kurt le aseguró, buscando en su bolsillo su llavero. No es que no estuviera conmovido por el gesto, pero no lo había esperado. Al menos no tan pronto. "Gracias. Sabes que no puedo hacer lo mismo, porque Rachel me mataría mientras duermo."

Sebastian se rio. "Si, lo entiendo."

Estuvieron de pie en la cocina por un momento en un cómodo silencio mientras Kurt colocaba la llave del departamento en su llavero. A pesar de que Sebastian clamaba que esto era solo un gesto práctico, Kurt sabía que significaba más que eso. Significaba confianza, y una real dedicación a la relación y ahora que había pasado la sorpresa, una calidez se extendió por el cuerpo de Kurt que había estado aprendiendo a asociar con Sebastian. Le ayudo a recordar los planes para hoy también, y se preguntó el cómo pasar de este significativo momento de la relación para entrar en esa maravillosa y enorme cama al final de pasillo.

Kurt no siempre era tan verbal como Sebastian en lo que respectaba al deseo, pero dudaba que Sebastian pensará en el sexo más que él. Kurt se había sentido particularmente desesperado estas últimas semanas sin Sebastian, y sus imágenes para poder masturbarse se habían transformado en recuerdos de lo que ya habían hecho para fantasear sobre cosas que aún no han intentado. Eran aceptables en la privacidad de su dormitorio en su casa, pero anoche en la cama de Rachel con su padre durmiendo no muy lejos, la creciente obsesión de Kurt al tener finalmente a Sebastian cerca para cogerlo era bastante desagradable.

"Así que," Kurt dijo cuando finalmente había conseguido colocar la llave en el llavero, "Um… tu habitación es muy linda."

Sebastian soltó una sorprendida risa. "Si estas tratando de sonar sutil, fallaste," dijo, tomando la mano de Kurt para guiarlo por el pasillo.

"No lo hice," Kurt respondió. "Estaba tratando de no sonar demasiado directo."

Sebastian se giró cuando llegaron a la habitación. "Me gusta cuando eres demasiado directo." Tiró a Kurt con él dentro de la habitación, y Kurt no pudo evitar cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Incluso aunque el departamento estaba vacío, sabía que no se sentiría cómodo dejándola abierta.

"¿De verdad?" Le preguntó a Sebastian

"De verdad." Sebastian acercó a Kurt hasta que no había espacio entre ellos. "Amo cuando me dices que es lo que quieres," dijo en voz más baja antes de inclinarse y capturar los labios de Kurt entre los suyos.

"Quiero llegar a tu cama, porque se ve maravillosa," Kurt dijo cuándo se separaron. Sebastian se rio y Kurt no estaba seguro cuando había sucedido pero la risa de Sebastian se había transformado en uno de sus sonidos favoritos.

"Es una linda cama," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo. Caminó de espaldas a ella, tirando a Kurt con él y Kurt se subió sobre él mientras se subía a la cama besándolo. Era difícil parar cuando ya había empezado y rápidamente estaban recostados, con sus rostros enrojecidos mientras trabajaban desabrochando botones sin separar sus labios.

"¿Ahora qué?" Sebastian preguntó después de unos minutos. Movió sus labios hacia el cuello de Kurt y succiono un poco antes de volver su mirada a sus ojos. "Llegamos a la cama. ¿Cuál es el paso dos?"

Era difícil para Kurt pensar teniendo a Sebastian tan cerca, sus cuerpos se alineaban. Aún seguían mayormente vestidos, pero podía sentir el pene duro de Sebastian presionando contra su muslo a través de las capas de ropas. Cuando Sebastian agachó su cabeza para tomar uno de los pezones de Kurt en su boca, Kurt jadeó y olvidó que le habían hecho una pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿ninguna idea?" Sebastian preguntó cuando se alejó un poco, dando a Kurt una juguetona sonrisa.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos intentar algo nuevo," Kurt finalmente se las arregló para decir.

Sebastian lucía intrigado. "¿Oh?"

"Quiero decir… tenemos tiempo ahora y privacidad y-"

"No tienes que convencerme," Sebastian interrumpió. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"No hemos intentado anal aún," Kurt dijo. Sonando terriblemente poco sexi en sus oídos, pero los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron con interés.

"¿Lo quieres?" preguntó, enderezando su cuerpo así su rostro estaba más cerca que el de Kurt. Lo que quería decir que sus penes también estaban presionando el uno contra el otro ahora, y Kurt intentó no gemir ante la sensación. "Cual… um… ¿Quieres que te folle? O quieres…"

"Soy flexible," Kurt dijo y Sebastian resopló una carcajada. "De verdad," Kurt insistió. "Disfruto ambos."

"¿Lo has hecho antes?" Sebastian preguntó, sonando sorprendido. "¿Con Blaine?"

"Si, muchas veces," Kurt le aseguró. Era extraño después de todo lo que habían hecho, que Sebastian aún lo viera como inexperto. En comparación con Sebastian, quizás lo era, pero sin duda conocía muy bien todo lo que se consideraba como un acto normal sexual. "Aunque más de un modo que de otro. A Blaine le gustaba mucho ser follado."

"Jesus, eso es excitante."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te lo estas imaginando?!"

"Uh, si," dijo Sebastian, como si fuera obvio.

"Bueno, ¡no lo hagas!" Kurt le dio a Sebastian un suave golpe en el brazo.

Sebastian levantó una ceja. "Podrías darme otra cosa en la que pensar," sugirió.

"Lo haré," Kurt dijo, sintiéndose determinado. Se sentó y se inclinó hasta la mesita de noche, esperando ahí encontrar condones y lubricante.

"El cajón del medio." Sebastian dijo y Kurt rápidamente encontró lo que necesitaba y dejó caer las cosas en la cama antes de subirse sobre Sebastian.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Kurt preguntó, recorriendo su mano por el pecho de Sebastian. "Ya determinamos que yo estoy dispuesto a todo, pero tú no has mencionado tu preferencia."

"Nunca he hecho ninguno de los dos," Sebastian dijo.

Kurt se levantó un poco sorprendido, hasta que quedó a horcajadas en los muslos de Sebastian. "¿Nunca?" hizo eco. Siempre había asumido que Sebastian nunca había presionado el tema en Lima por la falta de privacidad y tiempo. Kurt nunca había abordado el tema por esas mismas razones, además del hecho de que no estaba seguro que tan íntimo quería llegar con alguien con el que no estaba saliendo oficialmente.

"Nop," Sebastian confirmó.

"¿Por qué no?" Kurt preguntó, aun tratando de envolver su mente en esta nueva información. Sebastian nunca había sido tímido con respecto a los chicos con los que había estado desde que había obtenido una ID falsa a los 15 años, y claramente tenía mucha experiencia con todas las otras cosas que habían hecho. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Sebastian parecía confuso ante la pregunta. "¿No lo sé? Usualmente no paso mucho tiempo con la gente. Solo un chico quiso una vez, pero era un poco sospechoso, y no estaba interesado. Quería al menos estar cómodo con la persona. ¿Entiendes?"

"Si, por supuesto. No tenemos que hacerlo esta noche," Kurt dijo. No quería presionarlo, no si esto era algo importante para Sebastian. "Podemos hacer otra cosa."

Sebastian solo se rio, tomando las manos de Kurt dejándolas descansar en su pecho. "Me siento cómodo contigo, y no soy un virgen sonrojado, ¿okay? Quiero hacer esto. Yo… quiero que seas tú."

"Okay," Kurt dijo, tratando de ignorar la presión añadida de ser el primero para Sebastian. Daba miedo, pero era estimulante también, sabiendo que Sebastian tenías estándares en lo que se refería a esto y Kurt los conocía. Sebastian quería que fuera Kurt. Era mucha emoción con la que lidiar en un día donde Kurt había tenido que despedir a su padre con lágrimas y su novio le había entregado la llave de su departamento.

Sebastian pareció darse cuenta de cómo los pensamientos de Kurt derivaban en el asunto, porque empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, causando que Kurt dejara soltar un gemido ante el contacto. Fue efectivo para conseguir que Kurt volviera a la tarea. Soltó las manos de Sebastian y se inclinó para besarlo, cubriendo el pecho de Sebastian con el suyo. Sus penes también se alinearon, y Sebastian levantó sus caderas de nuevo, más desesperado esta vez, y Kurt terminó el beso.

"¿Quieres follarme?" susurró, cerca del oído de Sebastian.

"Si," Sebastian jadeó.

"Quiero cabalgarte, ¿está bien?" Había sido una fantasía que había rondando en Kurt la noche anterior, y no pudo evitar pero recordarla mientras estaba sobre él. Kurt solo había hecho esto con Blaine una vez. Blaine solo lo había follado un par de veces, pero esa noche había sido la favorita de Kurt. No estaba seguro si era algo que se hacía para una primera vez, pero la respuesta de Sebastian fue un largo gemido que seguía con un enfatizado "si," antes de acercar a Kurt en otro beso.

No fue exactamente como Kurt lo había imaginado. Fue lento, suave y nunca llegó a ser tan bruto como en la fantasía de Kurt. Sebastian fue más vocal también, gemidos y gruñidos se intercalaban con balbuceos de alabanzas y maldiciones. Nunca había sido tan ruidoso con Kurt, o tan desesperado tampoco, sus dedos escarbaban la espalda de Kurt mientras él se movía hacia arriba y abajo sobre él. Kurt tampoco estuvo muy silencioso. Había pasado mucho desde que había tenido a alguien tan cerca, tanto tiempo sin sentir la quemadura, el estiramiento, el ser llenado. Finalmente, Sebastian liberó su mano cubierta en lubricante y la envolvió en el pene de Kurt, dejándolo empujarse en él, mientras cabalgaba a Sebastian. Ninguno de los dos duro mucho más después de eso.

Sebastian estaba todo pegajoso después, recostando a Kurt a su lado en la cama una vez que se había levantado de Sebastian. Kurt sabía que no sería capaz de recostarse ahí desnudo y pegajoso por mucho tiempo, pero decidió permitirlo por un rato, disfrutando del momento y de dejar que Sebastian lo acercará.

"Acabo de tener sexo en Nueva York," Kurt dijo, incapaz de ocultar el asombro en su voz.

Sebastian se rio en su cuello. "Mejor que el sexo en Ohio, ¿huh?"

"Si realmente necesitas preguntar eso después de lo que hicimos, creo que necesitamos ver otra gente," resopló Kurt, simulando estar ofendido, y Sebastian soltó otro risa.

Tuvo que luchar un minuto más tarde cuando Kurt intentó escapar de su abrazo, y cuando finalmente se las arregló para convencerlo de que Sebastian lo soltara, solo lo espero en la cama, observando fijamente como Kurt se deshacía del condón y usaba unos pañuelos de la cama en la mesita de noche para limpiarlos a ambos.

"Necesitamos una ducha," Kurt dijo, arrugando la nariz mientras arrojaba los pañuelos sucios al basurero más cercano.

"Más tarde," Sebastian tiró de la muñeca de Kurt para devolverlo a la cama.

"Okay," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. "Probablemente tenga que irme a las seis, pero aún tenemos tiempo."

Sebastian gruñó con disgusto. "Rachel no te necesita. Deberías quedarte."

"Le prometí que pasaríamos nuestra primera noche solos en la ciudad juntos," Kurt le recordó mientras se recostaba al lado de Sebastian de nuevo, estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverse. "Aunque quizás pueda quedarme mañana en la noche."

"El martes sería mejor." Sebastian respondió. "Entre el trabajo y la universidad mañana, no volveré hasta muy tarde, y tengo clases el martes en la mañana."

"Okay. Eso me das más tiempo para advertir a Rachel."

"Ella es demasiado necesitada."

"Dice el chico que ni siquiera me deja levantarme para sacarle el semen de su pecho."

"Eso lo tengo permitido," Sebastian insistió. "Eso es cosa de novios. Averígualo."

Kurt sonrió. "Creo que debo haber perdido mi copia del manual del novio, lo siento."

"Oh, no te preocupes," Sebastian le aseguró. "Me aseguraré de hacerte saber cuándo la cagues."

"Que buen novio," Kurt murmuró antes de presionar un suave beso en los labios de Sebastian. "¿Quieres dormir un rato? Podemos dejar una alarma para asegurarnos de no pasar de largo."

Sebastian murmuró que estaba de acuerdo, dejando que Kurt se levantara para tomar su teléfono y colocar la alarma. Solo fue un minuto antes de volver a la cama, levantar las sabanas sobre él y Sebastian y acurrucarse al lado de su novio. Habían sido unos días agotadores, y Kurt se quedó dormido rápidamente. Lo último que recordó antes de caer dormido es pensar en lo afortunado que se sentía al tener a Sebastian con un brazo alrededor de su espalda. Estaba en Nueva York, viviendo con su mejor amiga, empezando una prometedora relación con un chico maravilloso que solo vive a un viaje en metro de él, y aún no tiene planes además de aplicar a cualquier trabajo, pasantía o a un programa universitario que vagamente se relacione sus intereses o habilidades, pero en el momento, Kurt no estaba preocupado sobre el futuro. Esa tarde, en los brazos de Sebastian, Kurt se sentía invencible.

* * *

La siguiente semana paso rápidamente, un torbellino de sexo con Sebastian, búsqueda de trabajo y conversaciones con Rachel. Tenía mucho de qué hablar, sobre su nueva instructora de baile que la despreciaba y sobre el chico que le gustaba. Su apartamento comenzó a sentirse como un hogar casi inmediatamente. Kurt no se había arrepentido de haber decidido mudarse.

La búsqueda de trabajo era un poco agotadora. Kurt había revisado cientos de páginas con listas de trabajos en internet y la mayoría eran puestos profesionales por los cuales no estaba clasificado, pero de todas maneras no le impidió presentar curriculum. También busco pasantías, incluso aunque sabía que necesitaba un cargo remunerado. Un anuncio para una práctica en lo intrigaba particularmente, incluso aunque decía que preferían estudiantes y que la fecha límite para postular era de solo unos días. Escribió un apasionado ensayo sobre su amor por la moda la noche del martes mientras Sebastian dormía a su lado y agregó unas cartas de recomendación del señor Schuester y la entrenadora Sylvester y un archivo con alguno de las mejores vestimentas que uso en la escuela. Era algo arriesgado, pero Kurt sabía que se arrepentiría si no lo intentaba.

Además de su búsqueda por internet también buscó trabajos en persona. Indagó algunas posiciones disponible en por lo menos una docena de cafeterías porque era algo en lo que tenía experiencia (y si la mayoría de los lugares a los que aplicaba se encontraban cerca del departamento de Sebastian era solo porque no había muchas cafeterías en el vecindario de Kurt). Sabía que tendría gran apoyo de Elaine si es que alguien revisaba sus referencias. Servir café no era lo que quería hacer, pero sabía que necesitaba ser realista a la hora de buscar trabajo.

Incluso con el tiempo pasado buscando empleó y cotilleando con Rachel, Kurt aún se las arreglaba para ver a Sebastian todos los días. Era fácil hacer planes alrededor del trabajo y las clases de Sebastian y pasar un par de horas con él todos los días. La cantidad de tiempo solos se sentía como un regalo después de semanas ocultándose o separados. La libertad de tener sexo donde quieran y cuando quieran era emocionante, pero Kurt encontraba la libertad de no tener sexo siempre mucho más gratificante. En Lima, con Sebastian y Blaine cada momento solos se sentía como una obligación para hacer cosas que no harían con supervisión. Ahora, la elección era libre, y mientras solían optar por sexo, no siempre era el caso.

Ese jueves, Sebastian tenía clases que terminaban a las 8:30 y Kurt estaba esperando en su departamento hasta que llegó a casa, cansado y de mal humor. Sebastian no parecía interesado en explicar su humor, y rechazaba las preguntas de Kurt con un, "mi jefe es un imbécil." Cuando se negó a decir más, Kurt no lo presionó. Pasaron todo el resto de tarde recostados en el sillón, tomando una botella de vino viendo el capítulo piloto de Lost, el cual Sebastian había anunciado como el mejor piloto en la historia de la televisión. Kurt nunca lo había visto antes, y estaba tan interesado que no se dio cuenta hasta que el episodio terminó que Sebastian se había quedado dormido. Le tomó prometerle a Sebastian ver un episodio más en el dormitorio de Sebastian para que estuviera de acuerdo de moverse del sillón una vez que Kurt gentilmente lo movió para despertarlo.

"Aunque, solo uno." Kurt le dijo a Sebastian mientras se subían a la cama. "Se está haciendo tarde. Y debo volver pronto."

Sebastian gruñó de desacuerdo, pero a los minutos del siguiente episodio estaba dormido de nuevo. Kurt terminó de verlo, por una parte porque estaba disfrutando de la serie y porque no estaba preparado para irse. Sabía que debía hacerlo. Se había prometido a sí mismo no descuidar a Rachel. Ella era su mejor amiga y la razón por la que pudo venir a Nueva York en primer lugar, y Kurt no quería dejarla sola en el departamento todas las noches. Originalmente se había dicho que solo pasaría una noche a la semana con Sebastian y ya había pasado la noche del martes.

Era poco más de las 11 cuando el episodio terminó y Sebastian seguía dormido. Lucía adorable envuelto en las sabanas, su rostro aplastada contra las almohadas, y Kurt quería más que nada quedarse. Pensaba en el largo y solitario viaje de vuelta a Brooklyn, en la fría y vacía cama que lo esperaba y antes de pensarlo mejor, le envió un mensaje a Rachel diciéndole que no se preocupara, que se quedaría donde Sebastian y que la vería en la mañana. Bajó el volumen de su teléfono y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, sin querer lidiar con la respuesta. No había nada que ella pudiera decir que Kurt ya no supiera. Sabía que sus intensos sentimientos eran un poco prematuros. Solo habían pasado tres semanas desde que Sebastian y él comenzaron a salir formalmente, solo tres meses desde que ha Kurt le empezó a gustar Sebastian. Había pasado más tiempo maldiciendo la existencia de Sebastian de lo que había pasado tolerándolo, pero no se sentía así.

Cuando a Kurt le empezó a gustar Sebastian, le ayudaba pensar que el otro chico eran dos personas diferentes: El Sebastian que era grosero, promiscuo y manipulador y el nuevo modelo que era sarcástico pero cuidadoso y nunca quería causar daño. Aunque mientras pasaba el tiempo, Kurt sabía que Sebastian no era completamente una persona diferente. No era difícil conciliar el Sebastian que odiaba el año pasado con el Sebastian con quien ahora era cercano. El comportamiento de Sebastian había mejorado pero su personalidad no había cambiado mucho. Era la precepción de Kurt la que había cambiado, reaccionando distinto al mismo sarcasmo y a la petulancia que había odiado tanto el año pasado cuando Sebastian había andado detrás de su novio y el trofeo de las regionales. El año pasado, ver a Sebastian había hecho a Kurt estallar en llamas y aun había calor entre ellos ahora, pero era más una constante calidez que se sentía agradable y segura. Kurt había aceptado el cambio en sus sentimientos, pero había momentos, como esta noche cuando Sebastian había estado reacio de compartir sus razones por su mal humor que Kurt se preocupaba que quizás los dos no estaban en la misma página como él pensaba. Quizás él estaba demasiado interesado en la relación. Si Sebastian no ha cambiado mucho, si aún es la misma persona que había odiado, entonces ¿Quién es para decir que no volverán a odiarse?

Las dudas de Kurt pronto se olvidaron cuando se despojó de su ropa interior, apago las luces y se unió a Sebastian bajo las sabanas.

* * *

La primera cosa que vio la mañana siguiente es a Sebastian recostado a su lado, con los ojos brillante y sonriente, haciendo que el cansancio y el descontento de la noche anterior pareciera un recuerdo distante y poco importante.

"Te quedaste," dijo.

"Lo hice," Kurt confirmó. Se quedó a pesar de que se había prometido y a todos los demás que se iría. Se quedó a pesar de estar sin pijama, un cambio de ropa, o alguno de sus productos para la piel.

Sebastian lo besó en respuesta, en los labios, en el cuello y en poco tiempo ya estaba empujando las sabanas para tener mejor acceso al resto del cuerpo de Kurt. Kurt ya había despertado duro y casi terminó al instante que Sebastian agarró un condón en la mesita de noche y hundió su boca en el pene de Kurt. Nunca se había venido tan rápido desde la primera vez que Blaine se lo hizo y lo dejó sintiéndose ligero y sin mucho entusiasmo intentó a ayudar a Sebastian a venirse. Kurt estaba tan poco coordinado que Sebastian se rio de él antes de cerrar su mano sobre la de Kurt para guiarlo mientras respiraba pesadamente contra el cuello de Kurt. No pasó mucho para que él se viniera también, derramándose sobre ambos puños y sabanas.

"Quería hacer esto desde que desperté," Sebastian dijo después de haber pasado unos minutos recuperándose.

"¿Hacer que?"

"Chupártela. Tu pene estaba presionando mi espalda y pensé que sería una linda manera de despertarte."

Kurt se rio. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"No sabía si te ibas a asustar. No tenía un permiso o algo así."

"Tienes el permiso," Kurt le dijo. Era un poco vergonzoso el como la idea de despertar a causa de la boca de Sebastian lo excitaba. "Solo… para el futuro, si es que quieres. Puedes considerar que tienes el permiso, a menos que te diga lo contrario."

Sebastian sonrió. "Tienes el mío también, si alguna vez tienes ganas. Aunque no sé cómo funcionaría. De todas maneras, creo que te despertaría cuando te esté colocando el condón."

"Si, eso creo." Kurt estuvo de acuerdo.

Entonces Sebastian rompió el contacto visual, enfocando su atención en el pecho desnudo de Kurt. "Me hice pruebas hace unas semanas atrás, cuando llegué. No es que no hubiera sido cuidadoso, pero quería asegurarme. Estoy limpio, así que si alguna vez…" Sebastian se detuvo, mordiéndose un labio. "Supongo, que no tienes que preocuparte por nada."

"Oh," Kurt dijo, sorprendido. No era el giro que había esperado para esta conversación, pero la idea de no tener que usar condones era atractiva para él. Él y Blaine rápidamente había dejado el uso de los condones. Realmente no le encontraban necesidad cuando ninguno de los dos había estado con alguien más. Kurt intentó no perderse en la fantasía de saborear a Sebastian en lugar del latex, o de sentir a Sebastian sin barreras. "Nunca me he hecho pruebas antes. Solo he estado con Blaine, pero… puedo hacerlo, así ninguno de los dos tiene nada de qué preocuparse."

No era una tarea que Kurt viera con interés o que fuera a disfrutar, pero la recompensa valdrá la pena. La sonrisa que Sebastian le dio valió toda disconformidad.

"Eso sería genial," Sebastian dijo. "No es que tengamos que dejar de usar condones, pero…"

"Saber es bueno," terminó Kurt. "Y, um… dado que tú siempre has sido seguro, creo que no lo sabes, pero se siente maravilloso." Sebastian gimió y enterró su cara en el cuello de Kurt. "Para que lo sepas, esa no fue una invitación para imaginarte a mí con Blaine de nuevo."

Sebastian se rio. "No te preocupes," dijo, encontrándose con la mirada de Kurt. "Esta vez solo tú y yo."

* * *

La llamada desde llegó la tarde del lunes y Kurt estuvo en estado de shock hasta que entró en la oficina unos días más tarde para la entrevista. Solo les había dicho a Rachel y Sebastian, esperando mantener el número de personas a las que le tiene que informar de su potencial fracaso. Compartir las noticias sobre la audición de NYADA, y luego lo bien que había salido se sentía maravilloso, pero tener que responder tantas preguntas sobre los resultados fue desgarrador. Sebastian y Rachel fueron suficiente apoyo, ayudándolo a reforzar su confianza a pesar de las muchas cosas que indicaban que no sería escogido como interno. Se las arregló para controlar sus nervios lo suficiente como para cumplir con la entrevista y ser contratado para el puesto. Isabelle, su nuevo jefe, era brillante y entusiasta, y Kurt se sentía como el chico con más suerte del mundo.

Trabajar como pasante en no estaba dentro de la lista de deseos de Kurt, pero disfrutaba trabajar. La mayoría de los días, solo era responsable de buscar café y responder el teléfono, pero estar en un ambiente con profesionales que trabajaban en moda era vigorizante. Isabelle estaba interesada en sus opiniones también, y el tiempo que pasaba en su oficina hacía que su vida en Nueva York que ya de por si era encantadora aún más satisfactoria. Cuando Kurt recordaba la desesperanza en su verano, esperaba que esta experiencia sea suficiente como para mantenerlo alejado de surcos como esos en el futuro. Renunciar a la esperanza nunca había resuelto nada en él, y aunque su vida no era como había predicho seis meses atrás, había salido de Lima, y estaba feliz con el giro inesperado - Sebastian, el departamento en Bushwick y Vogue. Ahora era difícil imaginarse la vida sin ellos.

El único problema con es que no era pagado. El padre de Kurt pagaba la mitad de la renta y Kurt sabía que su padre lo iba a ayudar con los costos de vivir también, si era necesario, pero Kurt odiaba necesitar tanto dinero. Burt no le daba problemas con ellos, y aun con lo emocionante que era la pasantía de Kurt se sentía culpable al mismo tiempo. Su cuenta de ahorro no le durará mucho, y solo trabajaba 25 horas a la semana en así que cuando recibió una llamada de una de las cafeterías que había aplicado, Kurt arregló una entrevista, esperando asegurarse con un puesto de tiempo parcial.

"Eso hará difícil que nos veamos," Sebastian dijo, sin preocuparse de ocultar su ceño fruncido. "Solo has estado en tu pasantía una semana, y ya ha sido difícil para nosotros hacer tiempo." Era viernes en la noche, y la última vez que habían estado juntos había sido para almorzar el miércoles. En realidad no era horrible, pero era diferente a las primeras dos semanas que Kurt había estado en la ciudad, cuando era libre de estar con Sebastian.

"No será tan malo," Kurt insistió. "Aún tendremos las noches, después que salga del trabajo, y veré si puedo conseguir un día libre durante el fin de semana." Cuando Sebastian no respondió, Kurt continuó. "Mira, tengo que trabajar ¿okay? Me siento demasiado mal con que mi papá pague la renta."

Sebastian abrió su boca, preparado para discutir, pero se detuvo y solo soltó un suspiro. "Lo sé. Apesta."

"Estará bien. Haré tiempo," Kurt le aseguró, aliviado de que Sebastian no este presionando el tema del dinero. Sabía que era difícil para Sebastian entender porque alguien se puede sentir culpable de que alguien esté tomando el dinero de sus padres cuando es ofrecido libremente.

"Lo sé," Sebastian agregó con una sonrisa. Y agarró la muñeca de Kurt para acercarlo más. "Deberíamos empezar inmediatamente."

* * *

Fue más difícil de lo que Kurt pensó que sería hacer tiempo para todo desde que comenzó a trabajar en la cafetería. Entre sus dos trabajos, trabajaba entre 40 y 45 horas a la semana, lo cual no era difícil de manejar. Pero tratar de buscar horario con el trabajo de Sebastian y la universidad era difícil. No tenían mucho tiempo, pero Kurt abrigaba cada momento que pasaban juntos.

Para la primera semana de Octubre, Kurt se estableció en sus trabajos y construyo un grupo de conocidos. Dudaba que alguno de ellos llegará a ser un amigo cercano, pero era lindo tener gente con la que almorzar, o salir cuando Sebastian y Rachel estaba ocupados. Kurt se comenzó a sentir como un verdadero neoyorquino, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo como para explorar la ciudad. Todos sus viajes – al departamento de Sebastian, a la oficina de , NYADA y Columbia – los hacía sin pensar y había aprendido a navegar en el metro como un profesional.

El día que Isabelle lo invitó para atender a un desfile de moda con ella y su equipo, Kurt tuvo muchos problemas para sostener su máscara de indiferencia que había adoptado en el trabajo.

"Sé que es apresurado," Isabelle dijo, "pero Chase se tuvo que ir a la casa enfermo, y si estás libre esta noche, creo que lo disfrutaras."

"Estoy libre," Kurt respondió. "Quiero decir, no, pero mi novio lo entenderá." Él y Sebastian no tenían planes específicos para la noche, pero como Kurt no trabajaba en la cafetería habían planeado verse. Aunque nada podía hacer a Kurt rechazar la oferta. Como pasante, nunca iba a los eventos que Isabelle y su equipo atendían, y esta era una oportunidad que quizás nunca se vuelva a presentar.

Llamó a Sebastian apenas dejó el trabajo en la tarde, incluso aunque las clases de Sebastian no terminaban dentro de otros 15 minutos. Kurt iba a estar en el metro después sin señal. Un mensaje de voz expresaría mejor su entusiasmo que un mensaje de texto. No existían demasiados signos de exclamación en el mundo como para describir lo emocionado que estaba.

Para la sorpresa de Kurt, Sebastian respondió su teléfono después del primer tono. "Hey," dijo. "¿Saliste del trabajo?"

"Si. Te iba a dejar un mensaje de voz, pensé que estarías en clases."

"Salimos más temprano hoy," Sebastian explicó. "Voy camino a casa. ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Tengo buenas noticias!" Kurt no intentó contener su entusiasmo, y casi podía escuchar a Sebastian sonreír.

"¿Si? ¿Vas camino a mi departamento y nos veremos más temprano hoy?"

Kurt se rio. "No es eso. ¡Me invitaron a ir con Isabelle y su equipo a un desfile de moda!"

"¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo te las arreglaste?"

"Fue por Chase. Quien, a propósito, se ha convertido en mi nueva persona favorita en el mundo."

"¿Chase? ¿El chico que dices que huele como la fábrica de colonia?"

"¡Ese mismo!" Kurt dijo. "Quizas el horrible olor finalmente le llegó y es por eso que se enfermó y tuvo que cancelar." Inmediatamente se sintió mal por ser tan cruel con alguien que sin darse cuenta la había causado buena fortuna hoy. "Espero que se sienta mejor pronto," Kurt dijo, para calmar su culpa. Luego, con dificultad añadió. "Tampoco huele tan mal. Como sea, el desfile es esta noche, así que…"

"No vendrás," terminó Sebastian, todo rastro de felicidad se fue de su voz.

"Bueno, no. No esta noche," Kurt respondió. "Pasaría ahora pero necesito volver a casa y encontrar algo que usar esta noche. Esto fue muy rápido, y-"

"¿Vendrás después del desfile?"

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Será muy tarde y tú tienes clases mañana temprano. Estoy seguro que estarás durmiendo."

"¿Así que para cuando debo esperar que tengas tiempo para mí en tu apretada agenda, cariño?" No era el usual sarcasmo juguetón de Sebastian. Su tono era peligroso, desafiante e incluso cuando quiso chantajear a Nuevas Direcciones el año pasado, no sonaba así.

"Yo… mira, Sebastian, esto no es a propósito," dijo. "Solo sucedió. No puedo rechazar esta clase de cosas, quizás sea la única oportunidad en la vida para mí y-"

"Claro y todos esos turnos que haces de Kevin en la cafetería ¿esas son únicas oportunidades en la vida para ti, también? ¿Y esa fiesta en la oficina la semana pasada? ¿Y esa vez que saliste con Chase?"

Kurt se quedó callado un momento, confuso por el tono acusatorio de Sebastian e inseguro de cómo responder al principio. "Nunca salí con Chase," dijo, como si fuera la más desconcertante de las acusaciones. "Apenas tolero a Chase, él es-"

"Y aun así, pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo," Sebastian dijo fuerte. "me envías un mensaje diciendo que estabas almorzando con él el lunes."

"¡Almorcé con toda la oficina el lunes!"

"Bien, es bueno saber que estás pasando tiempo libre con alguien." Sebastian estaba gritando ahora y Kurt alejó el teléfono de su oído haciendo una mueca.

"Sebastian, yo-"

"Olvídalo." Gritó. "Disfruta tu desfile de moda. ¡Saluda a Chase por mí!"

Kurt escuchó como se desconectó la llamada, pero no lo detuvo de murmurar aturdido, "Pero Chase no va a estar ahí," al aire.

No tenía sentido. Sebastian no había mencionado la preocupación por la falta de tiempo juntos desde que Kurt empezó a trabajar en la cafetería. Estaba siendo poco razonable también porque esto era algo grande, y no importara lo mucho que le gustará pasar tiempo con Sebastian, sería ridículo pasar esta oportunidad para ver Lost y follar con su novio. Kurt nunca había escuchado a Sebastian gritar así. Había experimentado la frustración de Sebastian antes, pero nunca esta clase de ira. Nunca dirigida a Kurt.

Se quedó de pie por un momento a la derecha de la calle 42, tratando de entender cómo manejar la situación mientras gente a su alrededor se quejaba tratando de esquivarlo al pasar. No lo pensó mucho rato porque su teléfono sonó y el nombre de Sebastian se ilumino en la pantalla.

"¿Sebastian?" Kurt dijo cuidadosamente cuando respondió la llamada.

Sebastian se saltó el saludo. "¿Podemos deshacer los últimos cinco minutos? Porque después que colgué me di cuenta que debó haber sonado como el peor novio del mundo. Como… celoso, horrible, demandante y todo lo que no quiero ser."

Kurt se rio un poco incómodo. Estaba aliviado de escuchar que Sebastian ya no sonaba enojado, pero aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. "Um… okay."

"No estoy enojado," Sebastian continuó. "Oh… bueno, un poco, pero sé que no debería. Deberías ir a este desfile de moda y no deberías sentirte mal por ello, y de verdad lo siento si esto me hace ser un idiota, pero ya casi no nos vemos."

"Solo han sido un par de días," Kurt dijo. "Sé que no nos vemos como lo hacíamos cuando recién llegue a aquí, pero-"

"Kurt," interrumpió Sebastian. Su voz era suave, casi demasiado baja como para oírla en medio de una ruidosa calle. "A pasado más de una semana."

"No," dijo Kurt, porque eso era imposible. "Nos vimos el domingo." Claramente recordaba haber marcado el nombre de Sebastian en su agenda para el domingo pasado.

"Se suponía, pero al final no pasó"

"Oh, claro." Kurt ahora recordaba – Sebastian había llamado para cancelar, porque tenía examen el lunes y tenía que juntarse con un grupo de estudio. "Aunque tu cancelaste eso, no yo. Fui a trabajar ese día a la cafetería, pero solo porque-"

"Lo sé, lo sé," Sebastian dijo. "Esa vez fue mi culpa. Pero tú has cancelado tantas veces que estoy empezando a sentir que ya no quieres verme. De todo lo que hablas es de trabajo y me alegra que eso te haga feliz pero también es lo que nos separa, entonces no es mi tema de conversación favorito."

Kurt iba a empezar a discutir pero se contuvo. Era una queja familiar. Blaine discutía con él sobre eso el año pasado – como Kurt tenía la tendencia a quedarse atrapado en su propia vida que se olvidaba de como toda la gente a su alrededor se sentía.

"No quiero que te sientas así," Kurt dijo. "De verdad. Pero este trabajo es muy importante para mí. No es que sea más importante para mí." Suspiró. "Desearía que hubieras dicho algo antes."

Sebastian resopló. "No debía haber dicho nada ahora. Es estúpido, suena quejoso y."

"no, no, tienes razón," Kurt lo interrumpió. "Lo siento. A veces quedó atascado en mi pequeño mundo. Es solo… que me siento estúpido, porque tenía la impresión que la relación iba super bien, y les decía eso a todos los que me preguntaban y ahora…"

"Va muy bien," Sebastian le aseguró. "Yo soy un idiota."

"Creo que el trabajo se establecerá pronto," Kurt dijo, "Todo es tan nuevo, y estoy tratando de impresionar a todos en Vogue. Solo en caso de que existiera la posibilidad de que pueda tener un trabajo real después de la pasantía. Y tomo turnos extras cuando puedo en la cafetería porque quiero gustarle a mi jefe y necesito el dinero también."

"Lo sé. Es por eso que deberíamos pretender que esta conversación nunca sucedió. Ha sido un mal día y lo tome contra ti."

"Vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos," Kurt insistió. No quería pretender que toda la conversación no había sucedido. Sebastian no había dado su opinión de manera productiva pero tenía razón. El hecho de que Kurt no haya notado que no se habían visto en una semana era un problema real. No era que no extrañara a Sebastian, lo hacía. Aunque la pasada semana y media había sido particularmente estresante con una inesperada visita de Finn. Kurt había tratado de pasar la mayor cantidad tiempo posible con su medio hermano y luego había tenido que lidiar con las consecuencias de que Finn se marchará y Rachel estaba enojada con todo el asunto de la ruptura. Lidiar con esto sumándole la tensión normal de su pasantía y su trabajo en la cafetería lo había dejado abrumado, y Kurt había dejado a Sebastian en el fondo, no porque no disfrutara el tiempo que pasaba con él sino porque Kurt consideraba que era lo más estable que tenía en su vida y lo último que menos podía verse afectado con un breve periodo de abandono. Ahora, era claro que había sido una suposición estúpida. Sin importar lo cómodos que se sentía juntos, Kurt y Sebastian solo habían estado juntos por seis semanas, y era la primera relación de Sebastian. Por supuesto que se sentía molesto y abandonado después de la manera en que Kurt se había estado comportando.

"¿Puedes juntarte conmigo para tomar café antes de tus clases en la mañana?" Kurt continuó. Sabía que Sebastian preferiría un encuentro en su departamento que envolviera menos ropa, pero por ahora, era todo lo que podía ofrecer. "Si nos encontramos a las ocho, aún tendré tiempo para llegar a la oficina a buena hora."

"¿Queda fuera de tu camino?" Sebastian dijo.

"No es tan malo. Y aún tengo que trabajar mañana en la noche, pero si estas libre el viernes, puedo ir a tu departamento."

"¿Pensé que trabajarías en la cafetería?"

"Le dije a Anna que consideraría tomar su turno, pero que se vaya al diablo," Kurt dijo. "De todas maneras, ella es horrible."

"No tienes que-"

"Si," Kurt lo interrumpió. "Quiero que esto funcione, he estado haciendo un horrible trabajo mostrándote eso."

"Yo también. No debí haber cancelado el fin de semana," dijo Sebastian.

Kurt quería discutir, seguir insistiendo que todo este desastre era su culpa, pero sabía que no era el punto. "Trabajaremos para que funcione," dijo mientras pensaba en cómo lidiar con el problema. "Deberíamos tener al menos un día a la semana que sea nuestro, así no tenemos que pasar tanto tiempo sin vernos de nuevo incluso cuando estemos ocupados. Ambos tenemos generalmente los domingos libres, ¿cierto? Porque dije en la cafetería que no me dieran turno los domingos y tú no tienes ni trabajo ni universidad. Así que quizás los domingos sean para nosotros. Y si algo sale que no podemos perdernos, entonces elegimos otro día que sea nuestro domingo."

"¿Vamos a empezar este domingo?" Sebastian preguntó sonando esperanzado.

"Si. Pero antes nos veremos de todas maneras."

"Mañana," Sebastian dijo. "A las ocho. ¿Tu cafetería?"

"Por supuesto," Kurt dijo. "El único beneficio de trabajar es ese agujero del infierno es que nunca tengo que pagar el precio completo del café."

* * *

Ambos se volvieron más atentos después de esa conversación. Kurt no canceló los planes que hacía a menos que hubiera establecido el tiempo para volver a hacer planes. Nunca se perdió un domingo tampoco, y después de un tiempo, pasaba desde el sábado en la noche hasta el lunes en la mañana con Sebastian. Rachel no estaba contenta con eso, pero se aseguraba de pasar el tiempo libre que tenía los sábados con ella e incluso colarse con ella y Brody en las cenas que Sebastian no tenía libre. Kurt seguía sugiriéndole a Sebastian que hicieran una cita doble, pero Sebastian no estaba interesado en pasar más tiempo con Rachel del que era estrictamente necesario.

Los domingos rápidamente se convirtieron para Kurt en su día favorito de la semana. Él y Sebastian usualmente dormían y se tomaban su tiempo para levantarse una vez despiertos. Salían a comer y luego iban a visitar alguno de los lugares que tenía Kurt que cruzar de su lista. Aunque Sebastian había pasado mucho tiempo en Nueva York cuando niño, Kurt aún tenía mucho que ver en la ciudad que ahora llamaba su hogar. Sebastian siempre se quejaba sobre visitar lugares turísticos, pero Kurt sabía que todo era un show. Las salidas siempre eran divertidas, y después de pasar mucho tiempo viéndose en los confines del departamento de Sebastian cuando encontraban el tiempo, salir juntos y tener citas hacía que la relación fuera más legitima. Sebastian era mucho más táctil en público que Kurt, nunca se avergonzaba al sostener sus manos o besar. Cuando estaban sentados, siempre estaba presionado al lado de Kurt. Aunque Kurt nunca se había sentido cómodo con las muestras de afecto públicas, se había encariñado con la constante cercanía y a veces incluso el mismo iniciaba el contacto. Aun a veces recibían miradas, pero Kurt se encontraba cada vez menos molesto ante la mirada de los extraños.

La mayoría de los días, estaba feliz con la relación. Sebastian, a pesar de sus afirmaciones en el verano, era un buen novio, cálido, preocupado, y dispuesto al compromiso. Siempre se aseguraba de que la marca favorita de helados de Kurt estuviera en su refrigerador, mandarle un mensaje de texto con un 'buenos días' o 'buenas noches' cuando no estaban juntos.

Kurt no dudaba que Sebastian se preocupaba de él. Había una mirada que Sebastian a veces le daba, con sus ojos brillantes y con adoración, un recuerdo de que ambos aún seguían en la misma página. Aunque había momentos cuando Sebastian no era fácil de leer, momentos en que llegaba a casa del trabajo luciendo cansado y enojado cuando lo esperaba en el departamento las noches que tenía libre. El rostro de Sebastian se transformaba en una extraña mascara sonriente al ver a Kurt, quien siempre preguntaba que andaba mal pero nunca persistía una vez que Sebastian le decía que no era nada. Kurt no seguía cuestionando por un lado porque no quería ser molesto y por otra parte porque tenía miedo de que el problema real sea la relación. Había una diferencia entre preocuparse de alguien y estar bien con la monotonía de una monógama relación – ser el obediente y sumiso compañero, siguiendo la misma rutina: cenar, ver tv, folla, salir y quedarse a dormir los fines de semanas. A Kurt le gustaba, pero quizás Sebastian con su historial de solo relaciones de sexo rápido no estuviera preparado para el compromiso. Quizas se apresuraron y se estaban moviendo muy rápido. Incluso aunque Sebastian era el que marcaba el paso, presionando por más, Kurt estaba empezando a temer que finalmente este golpeando un obstáculo, un punto donde Sebastian se dé cuenta lo hundidos que estaban y lo sofocante que era para él. Si Sebastian entraba en pánico, todo se podría derrumbar.

Así que Kurt nunca molesto a Sebastian mucho esas noches, incluso cuando sabía que debería. Dejó el tema de lado y mantuvo a Sebastian cerca, acariciando su cabello, besándolo, lo que sea para hacer que su sonrisa regrese. Kurt siempre hacía que regresará.

Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Sebastian después de una cita un domingo de Octubre. Habían tratado de crear comida a través de una complicada receta, fallando horriblemente, terminando comiendo ensalada en bolsa, Hot Pocket y vino. Sebastian quien siempre andaba feliz los fines de semana, estaba particularmente fácil después de todo el vino, estaban limpiando los restos de su fallado intento de cocinar cuando lo llamo 'bebe' por primera vez en un entorno no sexual.

"Debó haber ascendido tu autoestima," Kurt bromeó después de señalarlo. "Nunca me das un 'bebe' en la cocina. Bueno, excepto por esa vez…"

Sebastian se rio. "Si quieres sobrenombres querido. Puedo darte sobrenombres. ¿Cuál prefieres? ¿Cariño? ¿Ángel? ¿Dulzura?"

"En realidad, creo que 'Kurt' está bien," Kurt respondió, arrugando la cara de asco ante las opciones.

"Aunque te gusta 'bebe'."

"A este punto creo que ya tengo una respuesta condicionada ante la palabra 'bebe'."

Sebastian parecía divertido. "Bueno, entonces eso es bueno. Aun con lo divertido que sería para mí, no queremos avergonzarte en público cuando no puedas controlar tus impulsos."

Kurt giro los ojos y volvió a fregar la sartén que probablemente estaba arruinada por la salsa abrazada en ella. "Si, solo en el caso improbable de que llegue a pasar, mejor llámame Kurt."

"¿Pero y bolita de azúcar?" Sebastian preguntó, adoptando un acento sureño que era tan ridículo que Kurt no podía dejar de reír. "¿Amorcito? ¿Mi dulce miel? ¿Mi pan de azúcar?" Cantó la última parte y era una canción que Kurt recordaba emanar de la radio de su abuela cuando era un niño. Casi comenzó a cantar también, tratando de cantar la siguiente línea. No había cantado mucho recientemente, aunque había estado trabajando diligentemente en su próxima aplicación para NYADA para el siguiente otoño. Nunca había cantado con Sebastian tampoco, y quería hacerlo, pero la siguiente línea era sobre amor e incluso en este estado de embriaguez, Kurt pensaba que no sería una buena idea ir ahí.

Aunque él amaba a Sebastian y no lo había aceptado completamente hasta ese momento, mirando el rostro de Sebastian, tan simple, tan feliz, con los ojos y una sonrisa brillantes. Estaba enamorado, estaban enamorados, pero quizás Sebastian no se había dado cuenta aun. Así que Kurt no dijo nada, no continúo la canción, pero abandonó la sartén para acercar a Sebastian y darle un beso.

"¿Eso quiere decir que pan de azúcar ganó?" Sebastian preguntó.

Kurt se rio. "No, definitivamente no. Estaba tratando de que te callarás."

"Bueno, yo estaba tratando de que dejarás de fregar esa estúpida sartén, porque de todas maneras iba a comprar una nueva."

Kurt despertó la siguiente mañana acurrucado alrededor de Sebastian, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado cuando recordó la revelación de la noche anterior. Sabía que era verdad, incluso ahora en la temprana luz de la mañana estando sobrio, pero era muy pronto para el amor. Apenas llevaban dos meses de relación, la primera relación de Sebastian, y basada en la experiencia de Kurt con Blaine, sabia cuántas cosas podía resultar mal. Sebastian nunca había hecho algo como esto y Kurt había sido un maestro torpe mientras avanzaban en este camino, incapaz y sin ganas de bajar la velocidad.

Aunque no se podía deshacer. Kurt lo sabía que cuando miraba a su novio, el hombre que amaba, con el rostro relajado en el sueño. Ahora que sabía que esto era amor, no sería capaz de ver a Sebastian diferente, al menos no mientras estuvieran juntos. No podía volver atrás al momento en que se había dado cuenta. Daba miedo. Nunca había tenido una realización como esta antes. Con Blaine, prácticamente se había enamorado de él en el momento que lo había conocido. Nunca lo había trabajado a través de citas, sexo y horas pasadas juntos. Aunque sabía que era rápido, pero no lo sentía rápido para él, lo sentía correcto. Kurt pensó en la carretera de nuevo y en el momento en Sebastian finalmente toque el límite. Tendrán que chocar eventualmente, el punto donde Sebastian se dé cuenta que tiene un novio real, que esto es amor, no es un juego.

Kurt respiro con dificultad y trató de alejar la preocupación. Si estaba equivocado, no pasaba nada, Aunque si tenía razón, mencionarlo solo aceleraría la confrontación y Kurt aún no estaba listo para renunciar a esto.

_¿Sabes?_ Se dijo a si mismo mientras presionaba sus labios en la frente de Sebastian._ ¿Sabes que estamos enamorados?_

* * *

Más tarde esa semana, Kurt llegó al departamento de Sebastian a media tarde después su pasantía, listo para tomar una siesta o quizás un baño de burbujas. Estaba de mal humor, a pesar de no haber trabajado toda la noche. Pasó por la cafetería de camino para ir a buscar su cheque y ver sus turnos para la próxima semana y tenía horario para trabajar todas las tardes después de su pasantía y 11 horas el sábado. Estaba cerca de ser un empleado a tiempo completo, a pesar que había especificado tener solo 20 horas a la semana cuando fue contratado. No iba a tener tiempo de respirar la próxima semana, menos pasar tiempo con Sebastian. El día ya de por si había sido malo sin esas noticias porque había sido forzado a hacer mucho más trabajo en la oficina de lo que había esperado, y las botas que había estado usando no eran adecuadas para andar de aquí para allá. No podía esperar para poder quitárselas, pero estaba temiendo ver las terribles ampollas cuando lo hiciera.

Abrió la puerta de Sebastian y entró a su departamento, esperando encontrarlo oscuro y vació, dado que Sebastian debería estar trabajando por un par de horas más. Aunque todas las luces estaban encendidas y Sebastian en la cocina, su Ipod estaba tocando música suave desde el mostrador.

"¡Hey!" Sebastian dijo, saludando a Kurt con una brillante sonrisa mientras dejaba su bolso en el sillón y se acercaba a la cocina.

"Hola," respondió un poco evasivo. Esa no era la sonrisa normal de Sebastian – había algo ahí, pero Kurt no sabía qué exactamente. "Es temprano para que estés en casa. Y haciendo…" Kurt miró rápidamente las cosas esparcidas frente a Sebastian en el mostrador. "… ¿brownies?" En los dos meses que llevaban juntos, Kurt nunca había visto a Sebastian intentar hornear algo solo.

"Si, encontré que nosotros teníamos la mezcla y quería chocolate."

A pesar de sus recientes temores acerca que la relación iba muy rápido para Sebastian Kurt no podía evitar sentir una oleada de calor al escuchar el término de la palabra 'nosotros'.

"¿Qué paso con el trabajo? ¿Es jueves, cierto?"

"Oh," Sebastian dijo, moviendo su mano con desdén. "Salí temprano hoy."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Creo que me dijiste que esta semana sería muy estresante."

"Fue mejor de lo que espere. De todas maneras, estoy contento que te hayas venido directo del trabajo. ¡Tengo noticias!"

"¿Si?"

"Si. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi papá le iba a proponer matrimonio a Jane?"

"Oooh," Kurt dijo, frotándose las manos con emoción. Una buena propuesta de matrimonio es suficiente para contrarrestar la rareza de la situación. "¿Lo hizo?"

"Aún no," Sebastian respondió. "Pero compro el anillo y quiere hacerlo en el viaje en esquí para Acción de gracias."

"¡Podrás verlo!"

"En realidad me voy a saltar las vacaciones, para que estén solos. Mi papá y Jane van a venir a verme la siguiente semana."

"Es muy lindo de tu parte," Kurt dijo.

Sebastian se rio. "En realidad lo estoy haciendo por mí. No quiero estar alrededor de ellos cuando anden todos pegajosos y románticos. Y tengo un motivo."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Ahora estoy libre para Acción de Gracias," Sebastian explicó. "Y sé que tu aun no compras tu pasaje a Ohio así que estaba pensando en quedarme aquí, y poder celebrar juntos. No es exacto, pero es casi como nuestros tercer mes aniversario, y ambos tenemos 4 días libres para celebrar," concluyó con un sugerente movimiento de cejas.

"Eso suena genial," Kurt dijo, y claro que sonaba genial, "pero… tengo que ver a mi familia. Han pasado meses, y esperan que vaya. No puedo cancelarlo."

La sonrisa de Sebastian se tambaleó por un minuto "Si, tiene sentido. Pensé en preguntar en caso de que tus padres puedan venir un fin de semana o esperar a navidad."

"Es muy difícil que mi padre pueda venir," le explicó Kurt. Se sentía horrible. "Y para Navidad faltan cinco semanas… de verdad lo siento."

"No te preocupes," Sebastian dijo.

Kurt frunció el ceño, imaginándose a Sebastian solo en el departamento para la festividad y una idea le golpeó. "Hey ¿Por qué no vienes a Lima conmigo?"

Sebastian estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes que Kurt terminara la pregunta. "No creo que sea un buena idea."

"¿Por qué no?" Kurt preguntó, herido ante la negación tan inmediata. "Estaré tiempo con mi familia también pero al menos estaremos juntos."

"Si, por cuatro días en tu antigua casa," Sebastian respondió. "Será como una tortura."

"Tortura," repitió Kurt, su voz se apagó. Su novio acababa de comparar un viaje de cuatro días visitando a su familia, el cual iba a ser un gran paso en su relación como una tortura.

Kurt estaba bastante seguro que había chocado en la carretera como había anticipado.

Sebastian, dándose cuenta del enojo de Kurt, trató de retractarse. "Aunque iré, si es lo que quieres."

"No quiero que vayas solo para calmarme," Kurt dijo enojado. "Quiero que vayas, pero aparentemente prefieres pasar Acción de Gracias solo, que conmigo."

"Prefiero pasar Acción de Gracias contigo, solos, pero parece que esa no es una opción," respondió Sebastian, con su voz al borde. "Tú dijiste que no, y yo lo acepte sin decir nada, no como tú."

Kurt sintió que la situación estaba cerca de salirse de control, pero no era capaz de controlarlo, demasiado traicionado, demasiado asustado, demasiado enojado consigo mismo por no estar mejor preparado para este momento, el cual sabía que vendría eventualmente. Abrió su boca para defenderse quizás soltar algún insulto pero Sebastian continuó antes que pudiera.

"Mira, ¿Podemos no pelear ahora?" La rabia en el tono de Sebastian no estaba y la pregunta sonó mas como una súplica. "He tenido un largo día y ha sido como la mierda y-"

"Oh, sí, la clase de filosofía y ese trabajo a medio tiempo que ni siquiera necesitas debe ser muy duro para ti." Kurt escupió.

Los ojos de Sebastian se iluminaron de rabia y Kurt anticipó la respuesta, podía oírla en su mente. Claro, te crees un mártir por tener una pasantía y un trabajo a medio tiempo en la cafetería. Por dios, tu padre paga la renta. Pero Sebastian no dijo nada de esas cosas, no dijo nada. Se quedó de pie, respirando profundamente, tratando de calmarse, y era otra oportunidad para que Kurt se retractará. Esta vez, trató de tomar ventaja de ello.

"Mira," Kurt dijo, tratando de controlar su voz, "podemos posponerlo todo lo que quieras, pero el asunto va a estar siempre ahí no importa cuánto esperemos."

Sebastian recorrió una mano sobre su pelo, frustrado. "Ni siquiera entiendo cuál es el asunto. ¡De todas maneras estamos planeando pasar Acción de Gracias juntos!"

"Si, pero el hecho de que se te esté dando la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con mi familia y eliges no-"

"¡Dije que iría! Lo que quieras ¿okay? Lo siento si no estoy muy emocionado de pasar todas las vacaciones en una casa llena de gente que o no conozco o no me soporta."

"Así que si fuera por ti, ¿nunca pasaría las fiestas con mi familia?" Kurt preguntó. "En una relación, tienes que hacer estas cosas y al estar tan en contra es una buena señal de que no estás tan dedicado en esta relación." Con la rabia era más fácil decir las preocupaciones que había estado guardándose.

Sebastian lo miró sorprendido. "No significa eso." Discutió. "¡Estuvimos de acuerdo que todo eso de 'conocer a la familia' sería para navidad!

"¿Entonces cuál es tu excusa?" Kurt lo desafió, aun sin estar dispuesto a dejar el tema.

"¡No estoy tratando de eludirlo! Menos cuando te estas comportando como esa actitud de drama queen ridícula." Sebastian suspiró. "Estas siendo ridículo."

"No," Kurt insistió. "No es solo esto, es un montón de comportamientos contigo. Quiero decir, ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que salgamos con Rachel y Brody? ¿Es tan doloroso para ti pasar tiempo con mis amigos?"

"Si uno de ellos es Rachel, sí. Y eso no significa nada. Yo siempre te preguntó si quieres correr conmigo y me dices que no ¿Eso significa que no te estas tomando seriamente esta relación?"

"¡Eso es diferente y lo sabes!" Kurt ahora estaba gritando, su voz fuerte rebotaba en las paredes de la pequeña cocina. "Has estado en mi departamento una vez desde que me mude, no quieres conocer a mis amigos, no quieres que conozca a tus amigos-"

"¡¿Qué amigos?!" Sebastian gritó. "¡Pasó todo mi tiempo libre contigo!"

"¡Un grupo de estudio deja de ser un grupo de estudio cuando pasan tiempo juntos en bares, Sebastian!" Kurt le gritó de vuelta. Había cosas de las que no sabía que estaba enojado hasta ahora. "Así que no, esto no es sobre Acción de Gracias, es sobre como tú has estado jugando a ser el buen novio cuando se trata de algo simple y seguro pero cuando es algo que implique de verdad compromiso, no estas interesado. Siento que he gastado los últimos dos meses de mi vida en un relación que no irá a ninguna parte."

Kurt sabía tan pronto como lo había dicho que se había pasado de la raya. El rostro de Sebastian se cerró automáticamente, la desesperación y el pánico desaparecieron mientras sus ojos se volvían fríos.

"Ándate," dijo.

El estómago de Kurt se hundió. "Vamos," dijo inquieto. "¿Ahora quién es la drama queen?"

"Ándate," Sebastian repitió. "Si es así como te sientes, sal de aquí ahora mismo. Deja tus llaves y no vuelvas. Terminamos."

Kurt no sabía exactamente donde esperaba que esta discusión se iba a dirigir cuando seguía presionando y haciendo el papel del malo, pero definitivamente no había imaginado esto. "Sebastian, no…"

"¿No qué?" Sebastian preguntó. "Soy una mierda de novio, ¿cierto? ¿No es exactamente lo que quieres?"

"¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca! Yo no-"

"Ya gastaste dos meses conmigo," Sebastian dijo. "Seguramente no quieres gastar más preciosos segundos."

El tono de burla hizo que la rabia de Kurt volviera de nuevo. No estaba dispuesto a disculparse o a tratar de calmar las cosas, no ahora. "Está bien," dijo, dirigiéndose al sillón para revisar a través de su bolso y remover la llave de Sebastian de su llavero. Menos mal salió mucho más fácil que lo que le costó para entrar, y Kurt la dejó en la cocina sin mirar a Sebastian.

"Disfruta Acción de Gracias," Kurt escupió mientras levantaba su rostro para colocarlo sobre sus hombros y caminar a través de la sala de estar. Golpeó la puerta tan fuerte como pudo cuando salió.


	3. Chapter 3

**'Til the Shine Wears Off (Parte 2)**

La rabia de Kurt la acarreó todo el camino al andén del metro, pero para cuando se sentó en él, deseó poder rehacer toda la última hora de su vida, desde el minuto que había visto su horario de trabajo.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido y ninguno de los dos había sido lo suficientemente maduro como para tener la conversación que necesitaban tener sobre su relación. Sebastian era tan fácil de calmar, como siempre había sido últimamente y Kurt no había podido dejar la discusión a pesar de las suplicas de Sebastian. Necesitaban hablar, pero no así.

Kurt sabía que era su culpa. Había dejado que el miedo y la inseguridad sacaran lo peor de él y todo lo que había dicho no era verdad. Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza mientras el metro se precipitaba hacía Brooklyn – _fácilmente desperdiciando dos meses_ – lo hacían sentir enfermo del estómago, sabiendo que había dicho esas cosas. Sabiendo lo herido que Sebastian había estado, lo herido que todavía estaría. Kurt tenía un don para esto, dejar que su rabia se saliera de control e hiriera a las personas que más amaba de las peores maneras. Su lengua era afilada y cruel cuando necesitaba serla. Era su mecanismo de defensa más efectivo, pero nunca lo usaba sin consecuencias. No decía en serio todas esas cosas, _por supuesto_ que no lo hacía y Sebastian debía saber eso también. Kurt solo esperaba que una vez Sebastian se calmara pudieran reunirse y tener la necesaria conversación sobre su relación calmados, racionales y moderados. Ahora que Kurt había dicho sus preocupaciones (de la peor manera posible), la idea de que Sebastian iba a chocar en la carretera y decidir que una relación seria no era para él parece un poco ridículo. _Algo_ le pasaba a Sebastian, pero lucía tan traicionado ante las acusaciones que a Kurt se le hacía difícil imaginar que había algo de verdad en ellas.

Kurt esperaba tener alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje de Sebastian cuando salió del metro dado que la última vez que Sebastian estaba enojado con Kurt, había llamado solo un minuto después de colgar el teléfono. Kurt si tenía un mensaje pero era de Anna – le rogaba que tomará su turno del domingo. Giró sus ojos y escribió una rápida respuesta. El domingo era su único día libre en la siguiente semana y de todas maneras ya no tomaba turnos los días domingos. Esos días estaban reservados para Sebastian y Kurt esperaba que las cosas se calmaran para entonces.

Después de enviarle el mensaje a Anna, llamó a Sebastian. Sonó una vez, pero finalmente fue enviado al buzón de voz, lo que preocupo a Kurt. Sebastian había salido temprano del trabajo y no tenía clases en la noche, así que no podría estar ocupado. Claramente no parecía estar de humor como para salir incluso antes de que pelearán. Kurt casi olvido lo extraño que Sebastian había estado actuando – había estado horneando, por el amor de dios, con esa maniática sonrisa en su rostro. También le había rogado a Kurt no pelear esa noche y Kurt había ignorado la desesperación en sus ojos y lo hizo de todas maneras. Dios, se sentía como un idiota.

"Hey, Sebastian." Kurt empezó tan pronto como escuchó el tono del buzón de voz. "Yo… um. ¿Puedes llamarme? Necesitamos hablar, quiero disculparme contigo, no con tu mensajería de voz, por…" Kurt lo intentó, pero no se atrevió a repetir esas terribles palabras. "Um. Por esas cosas que dije. No las decía en serio, es solo… tuve un mal día, lo cual no es una excusa, pero…" Suspiró. "Solo… llámame cuando tengas un segundo. De verdad necesitamos hablar de esto. Acabo de salir del metro, pero puedo volver, si es lo que quieres, así podemos hablar, porque no tengo otro día libre hasta el domingo… así que… si, espero hablar contigo en un rato."

Mantuvo su teléfono en la mano mientras hacía su camino hacía el edificio, sin querer perder una llamada de Sebastian. El teléfono permaneció en silencio por todo el camino de regreso al departamento de Kurt. Siguió en silencio mientras Kurt se quitaba las botas y examinaba las ampollas que se habían formado en sus pies. Siguió en silencio mientras Kurt iba al baño, buscaba algo para comer y encendía su computador para encontrar que Sebastian había cambiado su estado de relación en Facebook como soltero.

Kurt leyó la actualización de sus noticias por un momento como para asegurarse de no estar viendo cosas. Leigh, cuyo nombre reconocía por ser alguien del grupo de estudio de Sebastian, ya había dejado un comentario que decía, "¿Qué? ¡Llámame!"

Ver esa notificación se sentía como un golpe físico. Kurt había escuchado a Sebastian decir esas palabras, decirle que había terminado, pero no había tomado la ruptura tan seriamente. El anuncio de Facebook hacía todo mucho más grande que solo una discusión que se fue de las manos. Decirle a todos los que conocía lo hacía sentir real y permanente.

Respiró profundamente y tomó su celular y volvió a llamar a Sebastian. Fue al buzón de voz otra vez, colgó y optó por enviarle un mensaje.

_"DE VERDAD necesitamos hablar. ¿Por favor llámame?_

* * *

Casi una semana pasó sin ningún contacto de Sebastian. Los primero días Kurt se disculpó a través del buzón de voz, mensajes de texto y en cada red social en la que pudo pensar. Para el fin de semana, cuando se estaba volviendo claro que la pelea no se iba a resolver a tiempo para los planes del domingo, Kurt pasó de la desesperación a la rabia.

"Esto es ridículo." Dijo en un mensaje de voz el sábado en la noche. "Fue _una pelea_ y ambos teníamos un mal día, no quise decir lo que dije y me he disculpado como 87 veces. ¡No debería tener que rogar! Si una pequeña cosa como esta fue suficiente como para terminar la relación, quizás tenía razón sobre ti. ¿Por qué esto no es suficiente como para arreglarlo?"

Rachel tenía planes esa tarde y Kurt normalmente hubiera pasado la noche en el departamento con Sebastian así que paso el tiempo en el departamento tratando de mantenerse distraído. Por supuesto no funciono y terminó en Facebook, revisando el perfil de Sebastian para ver si había habido alguna actividad desde que cambio su estatus a soltero (no había nada) y escaneo la lista de sus amigos conectados en Facebook para conversar y ver si había alguien con quien desahogarse y quizás conseguir un consejo. Pasó primero por el nombre de Blaine porque a pesar de su acuerdo en permanecer como amigos no habían hablado mucho desde la ruptura. Blaine siempre había sido muy bueno para escuchar y siempre tiraba a favor de Kurt así que cuando nadie más conectado encajaba le escribió un saludo, quien respondió después de unos segundos. Después de ponerse al día y conversar un poco, Kurt se lanzó contándole la historia de lo que había sucedido con Sebastian. Blaine no dijo nada por un minuto después de que Kurt dejó de escribir y cuando respondió no era lo que Kurt había esperado.

_Blaine Anderson: No es por nada pero. ¿Honestamente crees que soy la persona correcta para discutir esto contigo?_

_Kurt Hummel: Bueno… somos amigos y tú eres muy bueno escuchando así que…_

_Blaine Anderson: Apenas hablamos desde que terminamos._

_Kurt Hummel: Y quiero cambiar eso._

_Blaine Anderson: Que conveniente para ti es decidir tener una amistad conmigo tan pronto tienes una pelea con tu novio._

_Kurt Hummel: ¿Qué estas implicando?_

_Blaine Anderson: No creo que estés hablando conmigo porque sea muy bueno escuchando. Tampoco creo que hablar conmigo ayude en tu situación. Siento que estés teniendo problemas, pero de verdad, no soy la persona con la que deberías hablarlos. Deberías hablar con Rachel, ella puede ser más objetiva._

_Kurt Hummel: No lo sería. Odia a Sebastian y está feliz que de que hayamos peleado._

_Blaine Anderson: Me dejó en el hospital y ahora está de novio con mi ex. ¿Cómo podría ser objetivo en todo esto?_

En vez de responder con lo que indudablemente hubiera sido una defensa de Sebastian, Kurt se salió de Facebook y dejó el computador, tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pensando cuando decidió que hablar con Blaine era una buena idea. Quizás Blaine tenía razón y Kurt había hablado con él en un acto de rebeldía contra Sebastian incluso si él nunca se enteraba. Hacía que le diera nauseas pensar que podía ser tan rencoroso sin darse cuenta. Lo necesitaba cuando era más joven, la habilidad de herir a las personas tan eficientemente, con el fin de poder proteger su propio corazón. Incluso había estado orgulloso de ello en el pasado, pero le avergonzaba ahora sabiendo el daño que podía hacer. El daño que ya había hecho.

Después de darse una hora para relajarse le envió a Blaine un mensaje de disculpa explicando que había tenido una semana difícil y que sabía que no tenía derecho de tratar de buscar la ayuda de Blaine. Le dijo a Blaine que esperaba no haber destruido completamente la posibilidad que reconstruir una amistad y que quizás Nuevas Direcciones debería organizar un encuentro en Acción De Gracias para que puedan verse.

Entonces le envió un mensaje a Sebastian disculpándose por el mensaje de voz anterior. Era un sincero y largo mensaje y Kurt tuvo que volver y eliminar un par de instancias con la palabra 'amor' porque eso no era una cosa que quería decir por primera vez en un email en el cual rogaba ser perdonado y que volvieran. Probablemente Sebastian ni siquiera creería que lo decía en serio. Kurt no quería usar la palabra como una moneda de cambio.

En realidad esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de decírselo a Sebastian en persona.

* * *

Sin ninguna clase de contacto por parte de Sebastian los días siguieron. Kurt estaba agradecido de que no tenía días libres en la cafetería después de ese domingo, porque no quería pasar más tiempo solo con sus pensamientos de lo que era absolutamente necesario. Ya lo tenía despierto toda la noche. Se sacudía, se giraba y solo conseguía unas horas para dormir si es que tenía suerte, consumido con la rabia consigo mismo por destruir las cosas de esa manera y rabia con Sebastian por estar tan poco dispuesto a arreglar las cosas.

En la luz de día Kurt trataba de ser optimista. Compró su pasaje a casa para Acción De Gracias con regreso para el sábado en la noche, así Sebastian y él podían tener el domingo juntos. Pensándolo bien era ridículo que la discusión comenzara con los planes de Acción De Gracias. Sebastian tenía razón – quedarse con la familia de Kurt por cuatro días no era una buena idea. Sus planes originales para Acción de Gracias envolvían una cena casual en algún punto con ambas familias y luego planeaban pasar tiempo más significativo con sus familias para navidad. Tenía absoluto sentido que Sebastian no quisiera quedarse con la familia de Kurt los cuatro días especialmente ahora que Finn estaba de vuelta en casa. La reacción de Finn ante la noticia de que Kurt estaba de novio con Sebastian no fue buena, y Kurt no quería forzarlos a tener que estar incomodos cuando se suponía que tenían que disfrutar las fiestas juntos.

A principio de la semana Kurt acechó el campus de Columbia entre su pasantía y sus turnos en la cafetería, esperando encontrarse con Sebastian en uno de los lugares donde se habían juntado antes. Kurt nunca lo vio y no se sentía cómodo yendo al departamento de Sebastian después de haberlo echado de ahí. En el trabajo se encontraba levantando la vista cada vez que un cliente entraba en la puerta, esperando ver a Sebastian. Le recordó a Kurt las secuelas de la discusión que habían tenido en Lima Bean. En ese entonces, ni siquiera se habían besado, no tenían sus números de teléfono y Kurt creía que extrañaba tanto a Sebastian a causa de la depresión que había tenido en el verano al saberse estancado en Lima. Aunque ahora, incluso Nueva York había perdido su encanto. Kurt tenía un lindo departamento, una impresionante pasantía y estaba empezando a hacer amigos en sus trabajos y Rachel. Pero sin Sebastian, nada parecía correcto. Kurt sabía que en algún punto lo superaría incluso si nunca veía a Sebastian de nuevo, pero ahora, dolía tanto que apenas podía soportarlo. Quería luchar por la relación pero para el jueves en la noche ya estaba rendido.

"¿Por qué tienes tú que pelear por él?" Rachel preguntó. "Obviamente no eres lo suficientemente importante como para luchar por ti."

"Fui yo quién-"

Rachel la interrumpió. "incluso si la pelea es tu culpa, ¡Corrió a la primera seña de problemas! Tú te mereces algo mejor, Kurt. Y, hey, si te hace sentir mejor, duraron mucho más de lo que los demás predijeron."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "No lo hace. ¿No tienes que ir a una piscina o algo así?"

"No es importante," Rachel dijo. "Lo importante es que lo superes. ¡Cámbiate, Brody y yo te sacaremos!"

"Son casi las 11 de la noche y tengo que levantarme a las 6 y media."

"¡Y luego tendrás todo el fin de semana para dormir!" Rachel dijo.

"Tengo 11 horas de turno el sábado."

"Vivirás. Vamos, Kurt, ¡seremos tus cupidos y te buscaremos un chico genial para que olvides a Sebastian!"

"¿Para olvidar a Sebastian?" Kurt preguntó, soltando una risa sin humor. "Se suponía que Sebastian me iba a hacer olvidar a Blaine, ¿recuerdas? Y no estoy interesado en nadie más por el momento."

Aunque al final, fue más fácil salir con Rachel y Brody que continuar discutiendo. Pero Kurt no se acercó a nadie ni intentó involucrar posibles pretendientes y aunque le habían prometido buscarle a alguien, Rachel y Brody pasaron la noche bebiendo y besándose en la pista de baile. Para cuando llegaron a casa era cerca de las dos de la mañana y se sentía mucho más deprimido que antes de salir.

Dado que Kurt de todas maneras apenas dormía, no creyó que la noche afectaría su día de trabajo, pero Isabelle le envió varias miradas compasivas el viernes así que Kurt asumió que quizás lucía peor que lo normal. Dominick, el gerente de la cafetería lo envió a casa a mitad de su turno, clamando que el nuevo aprendiz estaba aprendiendo rápidamente y se merecía tener el viernes en la noche para él después de trabajar casi el doble de horas. Kurt sabía que debía estar luciendo realmente mal si incluso Dominick se daba cuenta que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Paseó por el barrio por un rato antes de ir al metro. Sabía que debería ir a casa y tratar de dormir pero dudaba poder hacerlo. Rachel no iba a estar en casa esa noche, lo cual era probablemente lo mejor dado que a pesar de sus sinceros pero equivocados esfuerzos no había hecho nada para hacer a Kurt sentir mejor. Ya había pasado ocho días sin contacto y sus muchos intentos por disculparse por su comportamiento habían sido ignorados. Kurt sabía que no iba a ser capaz de superar a Sebastian hasta que de verdad admitiera a si mismo que era el fin, pero sus pies lo guiaron al edificio de Sebastian, así que sabía que no sería fácil.

Kurt casi entró. Sebastian estaría en el trabajo y Kurt tendría que hacer tiempo afuera de su puerta por un par de horas, pero al menos forzaría a Sebastian a verlo. Después de unos minutos considerándolo, Kurt abandonó la idea y caminó, tratando de sentirse orgulloso al dar el primer paso de aceptar que la relación de verdad estaba acabada.

Todo lo que sentía era arrepentimiento.

* * *

Casi tropieza con Sebastian cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento una hora después, su atención estaba enfocada en mirar a través de la pila de correos que acababa de recoger. Kurt al principio no se dio cuenta de Sebastian, solo vio un hombre sentado contra la pared, con las piernas largas extendidas en el pasillo. Estaba enfocado en su teléfono, jugando alguna clase de juego, usando jeans y un abrigo pesado que Kurt reconoció.

"¿Sebastian?" preguntó, deteniéndose justo antes de pisar el par de piernas obstaculizando al camino.

Sebastian levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Kurt, su expresión era una extraña combinación de felicidad y miedo. "Hey," dijo, acercando sus piernas a su cuerpo y comenzando a levantarse. Kurt sin pensarlo, dejó su correo bajo el brazo y le extendió una mano a Sebastian quien dudo por un segundo, mirándolo con ojos inciertos desde la mano de Kurt hasta su rostro, luego bajo la mirada y tomó la mano de Kurt impulsándose a levantarse. "Gracias," dijo, manteniendo sus ojos en el suelo.

Kurt soltó la mano de Sebastian y espero que continuara, quizás ofrecer alguna explicación por su aparición porque la mente de Kurt aún se recuperaba de la conmoción de verlo, y todo lo que quería era besarlo. Eso no iba a ayudar a su nuevo plan de 'acepta que la relación termino y sigue adelante.' Aunque Sebastian no dijo nada y después que el silencio se extendió demasiado, Kurt se aclaró la garganta y dijo lo primero que le paso por la mente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?"

"Rachel no me dejó entrar," Sebastian dijo. "Dijo que no era su lugar. Y entonces me dijo que era un idiota."

"¿Rachel está aquí?" Kurt preguntó sorprendido. Tenía planes de irse directo al campus esa tarde para encontrarse con Brody.

"Ya no. Se fue hace unas horas."

"¿Cuánto llevas sentado ahí?"

Sebastian soltó una risa. "No sabía si estabas trabajando en la cafetería hoy, y no quería perderte. Para ser sincero, pensé que sería más cálido."

"Si," Kurt dijo mordiéndose el labio. "No creo que la calefacción funcione aquí. Um… Aunque ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?"

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza. "No, hoy no. Yo…" se calló, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo, como si estuviera tratando de aclarar algo. "En realidad, ya no más." Finalmente miró a Kurt de nuevo- "Yo. Uh… renuncie la semana pasada."

La boca de Kurt se abrió, pero antes de poder preguntar si tenía que ver con su pelea, Sebastian continúo.

"No fue por nosotros," le aseguró a Kurt. "Fue el jueves, antes que… peleáramos."

Kurt tragó, recordando el extraño comportamiento de Sebastian el día que discutieron. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, luciendo incómodo. "No era realmente importante. Lo odiaba, así que renuncie. ¿Podríamos entrar y hablar?"

"Si, por supuesto." Kurt no estaba listo para dejar el asunto del trabajo de Sebastian de lado, pero sabía que dejar a Sebastian entrar al departamento era un buen comienzo. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, haciéndole una seña a Sebastian para que entrara. Estaban en silencio mientras Kurt encendía las luces y se sacaba su abrigo. Sebastian estaba usando la sudadera de Dalton que Kurt había tomado como suya las noches frías en el departamento de Sebastian y fue difícil para Kurt no tomarlo y abrazar a Sebastian. Aunque, luchó contra la urgencia y en vez de eso lleno dos vasos de agua del refrigerador y le dio una a Sebastian, quien estaba de pie frente al sofá, soportando su peso en un pie y luego en otro.

"Gracias," dijo Sebastian tomando un sorbo.

"De nada." Se sentó en el sofá, listo para empezar a disculparse tan pronto Sebastian se le uniera, pero una vez Sebastian se sentó, le ganó a Kurt.

"Siento no haber llamado. Al principio estaba muy enojado y para cuando sentí que podía hablar contigo tenía miedo que me colgarás."

"No lo hubiera hecho," Kurt dijo.

"Tus mensajes cada vez sonaban más enojados."

Kurt suspiró. "No sabía qué hacer para que me hablarás. No respondías ni mis mensajes ni mis llamadas y no quería volver a tu departamento después que me echaste de ahí. Incluso fui a tu campus un par de veces para ver si podía encontrarte caminando alrededor."

Sebastian le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Si, mi amiga Leigh te vio."

"¿Cómo supo que soy yo?"

"Bueno, estuviste en mi foto de perfil de Facebook casi todo el mes pasado," Sebastian dijo y luego miró al suelo avergonzado. "Y tengo que haberle mostrado cada fotografía que tengo tuya en mi teléfono. Me dijo que me estaba comportando como un idiota al no dejar que te disculparás."

"Lo merezco," Kurt insistió.

"No, deberíamos haber hablado del tema aquella noche. Y no debería haber explotado así tampoco. Después de pensarlo por un minuto, supe que probablemente tu no decías enserio lo que dijiste-"

"No, no lo decía en serio," Kurt intervino. "Por supuesto que no."

"-pero de verdad, de verdad dolió," Sebastian terminó. "Te amo, pero puedes ser tan… cruel. Tú sabes lo inseguro que soy sobre esto de las relaciones. No sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero lo estoy intentando y pensé que era suficiente, pero escucharte decir que habías desperdiciado estos dos meses y que todo lo que me importaba era lo que el sexo, me hizo sentir… terrible. Era lo peor que me podías haber dicho y lo sabías y aun así lo dijiste y me costó poder superarlo."

Era mucho lo que Kurt tenía que procesar. Sebastian había soltado la palabra 'amor', en tiempo presente lo cual Kurt no había esperado. Sabía que había amor en ellos antes incluso cuando no lo habían mencionado en voz alta pero después de 8 días de nada, Kurt no estaba seguro de como Sebastian se estaba sintiendo. No se sentía correcto hablar al respecto en estos momentos, decírselo también cuando Sebastian puede pensar que no es 100% seguro, hacer de eso una gran cosa cuando Sebastian probablemente ni se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Lo siento tanto," Kurt dijo, enfocándose en la parte de la explicación de Sebastian que lo había avergonzado. "Ataque en lugar de discutir con calma algo que realmente me molestaba, y tienes razón, soy cruel, y ataco a la gente justo donde les duele." Kurt se detuvo por un momento, tratando de alejar las lágrimas que se estaba formando en sus ojos. "Odio hacerlo. Odio herirte."

"Lo sé," Sebastian respondió. "¿Qué era lo que te estaba molestando si no fue por lo que peleamos? Pensé que las cosas iban bien con nosotros. Quiero decir… quizás no era perfecto, pero…"

"Las cosas estaban bien," Kurt le aseguró. Sabía que era momento de compartir sus miedos con Sebastian. Guardárselos no había causado ningún bien y de todas maneras parecía cada vez menos probable que hubiera una razón para que tuviera miedo. "Es solo que… tenía miedo que quizás estábamos avanzando muy rápido para ti porque nunca habías hecho esto antes y pensaba que de alguna manera te estaba presionando en ser algo que tú no querías ser y que finalmente te darías cuenta que odiabas todo esto de las relaciones."

Sebastian se quedó en silencio por un momento pensando. "¿Por eso nunca te hiciste los exámenes, porque pensaste que esto no iba a durar y no querías perder el tiempo en eso?"

La pregunta sorprendió a Kurt. No se había hecho las pruebas como había dicho que haría, pero nunca había pensado mucho en las razones. Hubo un momento incomodo tres semanas atrás en que Sebastian no tenía condones, así que tuvieron que detener lo que estaba haciendo y Kurt había balbuceado por unos minutos como no había tenido tiempo para hacerse las pruebas aún. Sebastian no se había enojado y no había presionado el tema pero claramente tampoco lo había olvidado.

"No lo sé," Kurt dijo, tratando de ser lo más honesto posible. "No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero… ¿quizás? Creo que pudo haber sido una manera de mantener la distancia entre nosotros así no dolería tanto cuándo terminará."

"No lo entiendo," dijo Sebastian frunciendo el ceño. "¿Te parecía no ser feliz?"

"No siempre. Pero a veces te sentía distante y extraño y no tenía idea que estabas pensando porque siempre decías que estabas bien."

"Eso no tenía nada que ver con nosotros," Sebastian dijo. "Nunca pensé que estábamos yendo muy rápido. Solo eran cosas del trabajo. Siempre salía de ahí con un humor horrible, no tenía nada que ver contigo, Kurt." Suspiró. "Mi jefe era horrible conmigo. Cuando se enteró que era gay estaba sobre mí todo el tiempo. Nunca pensé que tendría que lidiar con eso en Nueva York, pero no quería renunciar porque mi jefe era amigo de mi padre y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él. Mi padre estaba muy emocionado de que trabajará con él."

"¿No le dijiste a tu papá?" Kurt solo había conocido al Sr. Smythe brevemente pero era difícil creer que hubiera tolerado esa clase de comportamiento de un amigo.

"No hasta que renuncié," admitió Sebastian. "Créeme, recibí una gran reprimenda por eso."

"¿Pero él está de tu lado?"

Sebastian se rio. "De mi lado es el eufemismo del siglo. Creo que es su misión personal hacer que este tipo sea despedido, o por lo menos formalmente reprendido por la universidad."

"Suena como mi padre," Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué no me decías que tu trabajo era tan horrible? Solo creí que tu trabajo apestada de la manera que apestaba el mío, no pensé que estabas pasándola tan mal con tu jefe. Probablemente no habría podido hacer mucho para cambiar nada, pero quizás te hubiera ayudado hablar sobre ello."

"No quería quejarme demasiado de mi trabajo contigo. Siempre has sido algo despectivo sobre eso tipo de cosas en el pasado, lo cual… entiendo porque no necesariamente tuve el trabajo por mi propio mérito y no necesito el trabajo. Sé que las cosas son más difíciles para ti y no quería que te enojaras por quejarme de los privilegios que tengo. Tuvimos una gran pelea en el verano por eso."

Kurt no había considerado los efectos que sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre los privilegios de su vida en el pasado habían causado. "Siento haberte hecho sentir que no podías hablar conmigo sin juzgarte," dijo. "Aunque esto no se trata del dinero que tienes o quien te dio el trabajo, esto es sobre ser discriminado, y… dios, lo siento, de verdad. Me siento horrible. Quiero que me cuentes las cosas que te molestan pero sé que mi tendencia por protegerme haciendo sentir mal a los demás lo hace difícil de ver." Kurt acercó la distancia que los separaba en el sillón tomando la mano de Sebastian con la suya. "¿Por favor dime las cosas? Voy a trabajar en no ser tan horrible, lo prometo."

"No eres horrible," Sebastian dijo, presionando la mano de Kurt. "No siempre. Pero tienes razón. Deberíamos decirnos las cosas, ambos. Quiero decir, tú has pasado todo este tiempo pensando que nuestra relación era una bomba de tiempo pero nunca dijiste nada sobre eso."

Kurt se mordió el labio. "Debí hacerlo. Es solo que me daba miedo mencionarlo, hacerte pensar en ello, hubiera sido el comienzo del fin para nosotros y-"

"No," Sebastian dejo firmemente, y se inclinó para presionar sus labios en los de Kurt. "Si hubieras preguntado, te hubiera dicho que eres lo mejor en mi vida ahora. Soy feliz contigo ¿okay? Y sobre las personas en mi grupo de estudio…"

"No debí haber dicho nada sobre eso."

"No, no, tienes razón. Deberías haberlos conocido ya porque son mis amigos, y necesitamos comenzar a integrar nuestras vidas, sé eso. Y debería estar aquí más y salir con Rachel y su novio cuando me lo pidas. Es solo que tenemos tan poco tiempo juntos que solo quiero ocuparlo solo contigo." Le sonrió culpable a Kurt. "Compartirte apesta. Aunque trabajaré en eso." Sebastian besó a Kurt de nuevo, esta vez fue mucho más largo que el beso que habían compartido antes. Era fácil para Kurt perderse en el placer de tener a Sebastian tan cerca, tocarlo de nuevo después de 8 largos días que pasó preguntándose si alguna vez iban a hablar de nuevo. Y ahora estaban hablando, arreglando las cosas porque ambos querían que eso funcionara. Kurt estaba abrumado de felicidad pero sabía que no habían terminado de discutir sus problemas.

"¿Podemos hablar de Acción de Gracias?" le preguntó a Sebastian cuando finalmente se separaron. "Sé que no fue la razón de la pelea pero…"

"Siento no haber querido ir a casa contigo, pero realmente no me puedo imaginar pasando todo ese tiempo en la casa de tu familia," Sebastian dijo. "Ni si quiera sé cómo tu hermanastro se siente con respecto a mí. Estaba bien cenar con tus padres un fin de semana o algo así, pero de verdad me agrada la idea de no tener que lidiar con el resto de tu familia hasta la víspera de navidad. Es mucho menos presión."

"Lo sé y tienes razón," Kurt respondió. "si hubiera pensado en todo eso antes de hablar, me hubiera dado cuenta que era un plan estúpido. Aunque me sentía mal no poder quedarme aquí. Pasar unos días solo contigo sería asombroso."

"Lo sería," se lamentó Sebastian. "Quizás podamos desaparecer alguna vez, ¿solo por unos días? Quizás para la primavera o algo así, dado que tu pasantía ya habrá terminado."

"Deberíamos hacerlo. Quizás pueda tener unos días libres en el trabajo cuando estés en tus vacaciones de primavera y podamos pasar tiempo juntos antes de ir a casa a ver a nuestras familias."

Sebastian sonrió. "Si, suena genial."

"Reservé mis pasajes de avión para Acción De Gracias y estaré de vuelta el sábado en la noche, así pasaremos el domingo juntos, ¿si es que quieres celebrar nuestro aniversario? Podemos hacer una pequeña cena de Acción de Gracias, dado que no tendrás una real."

"Me encantaría. ¿Planeaste eso incluso aunque no estuviéramos hablando?"

Kurt se sonrojó. "¿Estaba siendo optimista?"

"Bien," Sebastian dijo. "Deberías serlo. Este va a ser el mejor aniversario."

"Aunque, pensándolo, técnicamente terminamos por una semana. Quiero decir… asumiendo que la ruptura ha terminado."

"Ha terminado," Sebastian confirmó. "Si eso es lo que quieres."

Kurt se rio, casi aturdido. "Dios, por supuesto. Quería que todo esto terminara ocho días atrás. Pero habíamos terminado, así que este fin de semana no iba a ser a nuestro casi tres meses aniversario."

Sebastian frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres retrasar la fecha de nuestro aniversario ocho días?"

"En realidad, deberíamos retrasarlo un par de meses."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, un aniversario celebra el tiempo que llevas sin terminar," Kurt explicó. "Así que técnicamente hoy es nuestro nuevo aniversario."

Sebastian arrugó su cara. "No, no me gusta eso. No podemos olvidarnos de esos dos meses solo porque fui un idiota un día."

"En realidad, ocho días," Kurt bromeó.

"Ocho días," Sebastian hizo eco. "Pero solo tiene sentido si partimos completamente de cero hoy, lo cual no haremos. Quiero decir, vamos a trabajar en algunas cosas, pero esencialmente va a ser la misma relación."

Kurt consideró eso. "Supongo que es verdad," admitió.

"Podemos ver la fecha e nuestro aniversario más adelante. De todas maneras, no es como si el domingo sea el verdadero día. Solo estoy feliz que vamos a celebrarlo."

"Yo también," Kurt dijo, inclinándose en Sebastian para besarlo. Cuando se alejó, se miraron por un momento ambos incapaces de contener sus sonrisas. Este día había sido una montaña rusa y Kurt necesitaba desesperadamente dormir pero ahora todo lo que quería hacer era disfrutar la compañía de su novio.

"Ahora, nunca he tenido una discusión seria con un novio antes, así que no sé si es verdad," Sebastian dijo después de un minuto, "pero he escuchado que el sexo de reconciliación es reaaaalmente maravilloso."

Kurt se rio y enteró su rostro en el hombro de Sebastian, pensando en la memorable tarde que había pasado con Blaine después que arreglaron su pelea sobre Chandler. "Si, puedo confirmar eso."

Aunque no lo hicieron esa noche, optando por ordenar comida y colocar la computadora así ambos podían continuar viendo Lost en el sillón.

"Fue de verdad una semana muy difícil, no saber qué pasaría después," Kurt bromeó mientras se sentaban.

"La próxima vez terminé contigo, me aseguraré de darte mi contraseña en Netflix," Sebastian respondió.

Permanecieron acurrucados en el sillón por horas cuando Rachel llegó a casa.

"Oh," dijo, luciendo sorprendida cuando se fijó en ellos. "Um. Puedo… irme, ¿si quieres?"

"No tienes que hacerlo," Kurt le dijo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo con Sebastian que hiciera a Rachel no estar ahí. "Pedimos ese plato vegano que tanto amas de ese lugar Thai de la calle de abajo. Está en el refrigerador."

"Oooh, eres mi héroe, Kurt, gracias," soltó, su mirada cautelosa desapareció instantáneamente de su rostro mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

"Dale gracias a Sebastian," le dijo. "Él pago. Sabes que no he ido al cajero en una semana."

"Oh. Um. Gracias Sebastian. No ando con mucho dinero ahora, pero te pagaré lo antes posible."

Sebastian giró los ojos. "Es un gesto, Rachel. Solo toma la comida."

Abrió su boca para discutir, pero se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de Kurt. "Okay, gracias, Sebastian. Siento no haberte dejado entrar antes."

"Está bien Tenías razón, No era realmente tu lugar."

"Aunque, deberías haberme llamado para hacerme saber que estaba aquí," Kurt dijo. Sabía que Rachel tenía buenas intenciones, pero iba a tener que aprender a tolerar a Sebastian en algún punto. Eran las dos personas más importantes para Kurt en Nueva York en estos momentos y Kurt no quería mantenerlos separados.

"No quería que te hicieras ilusiones si solo se iba a ir," Rachel respondió. "Estaba tratando de ser una buena amiga, eso es todo."

"Está bien," Sebastian dijo, acurrucándose más en Kurt. "Todo salió bien."

* * *

Hubo una marca en su relación después de eso, una que Kurt no había esperado. Para los demás, probablemente estaban peor ahora que lo que estaban antes. Su mutua dedicación a ser honestos los había llevado a muchas más discusiones que las que habían tenido antes del rompimiento. Los desacuerdos eran pequeños y manejables, sobre cosas como, que película ves, que vuelo reservar para su viaje a Ohio para navidad, o si ordenaron o no mucho. Sebastian era mucho menos conciliador, ya no se permitía dejarse pisar por la fuerte opinión de Kurt porque estaba preocupado de su reacción. Kurt, por su parte, encontraba mucho más fácil mantener la discusión en el tema y no dejarse llevar volviéndose desagradable o cruel.

Había un nivel de comodidad en la relación que no habían sido capaces de alcanzar antes cuando ambos estaban albergando temores e incertidumbres secretas. Kurt encontraba difícil de describir el alivio que sentía ahora que todo estaba afuera y abierto. Antes del rompimiento, había tratado de mitigar sus miedos sobre los deseos de Sebastian sobre mantener una relación monógama como solo un pequeño tema, pero ahora ese miedo se había ido, Kurt se dio cuenta que había sido una enorme presión en él. Se sentía más liviano ahora, sin la amenaza de la desaparición de la relación colgando en su cabeza y sabía que Sebastian lo sentía también. Kurt felizmente discutiría con Sebastian si eso significaba que se iría a la cama sabiendo que ambos estaban en la misma página de la relación.

Kurt finalmente se hizo los exámenes y obtuvo un alta clínica. Aun usaban condones para la penetración, pero las mamadas se habían vuelto más espontaneas y frecuentes sin los obstáculos que la protección traía. Mantenían su antigua rutina de pasar desde sábado en la noche hasta el lunes en la mañana en el departamento, pero comenzaron a pasar las noches de los fines de semana juntos en compañía de otros. Rachel y Sebastian por fin se pusieron de acuerdo en tener una doble cita, y Sebastian y Brody terminaron llevándose bien. Kurt conoció a Leigh en un espectáculo de arte y quedó medio enamorado de ella al final de la noche. Era intimidante al principio, una mujer larga y obstinada con gruesos lentes y sin maquillaje, pero un sentido del humor seco y sarcástico que era atractivo. Era claro que se preocupaba de Sebastian también, y trató a Kurt como un viejo amigo.

Unos días después de la reconciliación entre Kurt y Sebastian, a Kurt le llegó la carta de NYADA informándole que era finalista en el proceso de admisión, pero intentó no emocionarse mucho. Después de todo, fue finalista el año pasado también. Su audición estaba programada unos días antes de Acción de Gracias y pasó la mayor parte de las semanas preparándose. Rachel y Sebastian eran tolerantes con sus ensayos y también con su ansiedad. Rachel, quien clamaba haber hecho una exploración a Carmen Tibideaux le sugirió hacer algo más atenuado, una actuación más emocional que le mostrara un lado diferente de él.

La audición era privada esta vez, pero de todas maneras, Rachel y Sebastian faltaron a clases para acompañarlo. La audición fue tan buena como la primera, y Carmen lo elogió igualmente que esa vez. Kurt sabía que eso no significaba que había entrado y eso les dijo a Sebastian y Rachel tan pronto salió de la sala y era recibido por un abrazo de ambos, pero no amortiguo el entusiasmo de ellos. Incluso Kurt no pudo evitar estar emocionado. La audición había terminado y estuvo bien. Ahora, no había nada más que hacer. No había nada más en sus manos.

El viaje a Lima para Acción de Gracias fue agradable y Kurt amaba ver a su familia, pero estaba encantado de abordar el avión de regreso a Nueva York el sábado. En los pocos meses que llevaba viviendo en Nueva York lo había convertido en su hogar. Terminó encontrándose con muchos de los miembros del club Glee pero todos estaban un poco depresivos de haber perdido las seccionales y sin Rachel (quien se había quedado en Nueva York para hacerle una cena a Brody y Sebastian principalmente porque tenía miedo de encontrarse con Finn) la reunión no se sentía completa. Era lindo ponerse al día con todos y conocer a algunos de los nuevos chicos mejor. Kurt tuvo que aguantar un par de bromas de sus antiguos compañeros por estar de novio con Sebastian, pero a él no le molesto. Blaine fue amigable y cálido, lo cual Kurt no había esperado después del incidente el mes pasado y se abrazaron cuando Kurt compartió las noticias de que su segunda audición había ido bien.

"Serían estúpidos de rechazarte," Blaine dijo.

"Ya lo hicieron una vez," Kurt señaló.

"Y eso fue estúpido. Pero quizás han aprendido de sus horribles errores."

Kurt se rio. "Quizás. ¿Aun planeas aplicar para el próximo año?"

"Si," Blaine dijo. "Envié mi aplicación la semana pasada. Obviamente no por una decisión anticipada, pero espero saber algo en unos meses si es que tendré o no una audición."

"La tendrás. Serán estúpidos, pero no tan estúpidos."

"Eso veremos," Blaine respondió. "¿No sería eso loco? Ambos entrando en NYADA el próximo año. Es casi como lo planeamos."

"Si, eso creo," Kurt dijo. "Pero si tienen un club Glee, ten presente que lucharé contigo por cada solo. Ya no tendrás el tratamiento de novio."

Blaine sonrió. "Oh, ¿Así que así será?"

"Sip," Kurt bromeó. "Ya no seré el sr. Agradable."

"Bueno, espero de verdad tener la oportunidad de luchar con puños el próximo año."

"Si, yo también." Kurt dijo, sorprendido por como lo decía en serio. Le llegó una imagen fugaz en su mente de Blaine siendo uno de los padrinos de su boda e intentó no reír a carcajadas ante su optimismo. Después de todo, Blaine aún era su ex, sin importar lo amigable que eran el uno con el otro, pero si había una oportunidad de salvar algo de la amistad que habían perdido cuando su relación fracasó, Kurt estaría encantado. "Creo que eso sería genial."

* * *

El padre de Sebastian y su novia fueron a Nueva York el fin de semana siguiente a Acción de Gracias, recientemente comprometidos. Kurt se alejó del departamento por la mayoría del tiempo que estuvieron de visita así Sebastian podía tener tiempo a solas con su familia, pero salieron todos juntos a cenar el sábado en la noche. Kurt estaba más nervioso de lo que había anticipado. Era su primer encuentro oficial con el padre de Sebastian (porque Kurt definitivamente no iba a contar la vez que el Sr. Smythe los había encontrado con los pantalones abajo en el verano) y Kurt quería que todo saliera bien. Sabía que Sebastian respectaba mucho la opinión de su padre y también sabía que existía una mínima posibilidad en que él y el Sr. Smythe tuvieran algo en común. Jane, la comprometida del Sr. Smythe era abogada también así que Kurt no esperaba una noche muy cómoda. Le pidió consejos a Sebastian de como comportase y que usar y Sebastian solo se rio y le dijo que solo era su padre no el papa.

"Sin embargo, no me importaría si no le gusto al papa," Kurt argumentó.

"Le gustarás a mi papá," Sebastian prometió. Así que Kurt se vistió normal como para una salida, dándose un discurso interno sobre permanecer fiel a sí mismo, esperando lo mejor.

"¡Kurt!" El Sr. Smythe exclamó tan pronto Kurt entró en el departamento. "¡Apenas te reconocí, usando toda esa ropa!"

"¿En serio, papá?" Sebastian preguntó mientras el rostro de Kurt se volvía rojo. "Hizo eso porque le dije que no fuera una mierda contigo," le dijo a Kurt.

Kurt espero que Sebastian fuera regañado por su vocabulario, pero no sucedió. En cambio el Sr. Smythe solo dijo. "¡Completamente falso! ¡De verdad pensé que eras un nudista!"

Sebastian giró los ojos y le dio a Kurt una mirada de disculpa. "Te acostumbras a él."

Y Kurt lo hizo. El Sr. Smythe bromeaba mucho, pero una vez Kurt controlo sus nervios, se dio cuenta lo mucho que le recordaba a Sebastian e inmediatamente se volvió menos amenazante. Sebastian y su padre parecían tener una relación muy parecida a la que él tenía con su propio padre – honesta, franca y divertida. Jane no era difícil de llevar tampoco, era brillante y juguetona y a Kurt le gusto desde el momento en que fue presentada y dijo que le gustaba su pañoleta.

Pasaron la mayoría de la cena discutiendo la próxima boda y Jane estaba impresionada con el entusiasmo de Kurt y el conocimiento en el tema que incluso ella le pidió su número de teléfono así podían discutir más sus planes para la boda.

"Ninguno de los dos hemos hecho esto antes," ella explicó. "Nunca he estado casada y la otra boda de Tim fue en una sala de justicia. Aunque creo ser demasiado controladora como para dejar que un planificador de boda haga todo. Amaría tener a alguien a quien poder consultar. Alguien quien no me va a mandar.

Sebastian se rio antes de que Kurt pudiera responder. "Uh, Jane, si no quieres que te manden deberías buscar a alguien más."

"¡Hey!" Kurt protestó. "Soy perfectamente capaz de renunciar a tener el control."

Sebastian sonrió. "En algunas situaciones, claro. ¿Pero cuando se trata de planear una boda? De ninguna manera."

Kurt eligiendo ignorar el hecho de que Sebastian acababa de hacer una sutil referencia a su vida sexual en frente de sus padres, tenía que admitir que Sebastian tenía un punto. Frunció el ceño y le dijo a Jane, "Bueno, tengo… opiniones fuertes, a veces. Creo. Quizás no sería muy útil. Aunque, tengo un enorme bloc de notas lleno de ideas para bodas en casa, puedo dártelas cuando vaya a casa para las vacaciones de invierno. Tiene un montón de información sobre proveedores locales de cuando mi padre se casó hace unos años atrás.

Jane sonrió. "Eso estaría genial, gracias."

Para cuando Kurt pidió permiso para usar el baño al final de la cena, estaba más relajado, y estaba listo para contar esta tarde como exitosa. El padre de Sebastian entró al baño mientras se estaba lavando las manos pero no se acercó al urinal o a un puesto, en cambio se acercó a Kurt en el fregadero. Inmediatamente empezó a pensar que se había maldecido al llamar a esta noche exitosa tan pronto.

"Hey, Kurt," El Sr. Smythe lo saludo. "¿Disfrutaste la comida?"

"Si, estuvo maravillosa. Gracias."

El Sr. Smythe solo movió las manos en desdén. "Por supuesto."

Kurt terminó de lavarse las manos y alcanzó el papel toalla para secárselas. Quería irse, pero parecía que el Sr. Smythe tenía más que decir, así que lo hizo lentamente, sintiéndose incómodo.

"Me gustas," El Sr. Smythe dijo después de un momento. "Sebastian me dijo que estabas preocupado de que no lo hiciera."

"Oh," Kurt respondió, inseguro de cómo reaccionar. "Eso es… um. Bueno, eso de conocer a los padres es… da miedo."

"Así es," El Sr. Smythe estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero puedes relajarte. Creo que eres realmente bueno para Sebastian. Sacas lo mejor de él."

Eso sorprendió a Kurt. "¿De verdad?"

"Si, es más…" El Sr. Smythe se detuvo para pensar. "Más abierto, creo."

"¿De verdad?" Aunque él y Sebastian habían estado trabajando en ser más abiertos el uno con el otro últimamente, Kurt estaba sorprendido de saber que esto afectaba las otras relaciones de Sebastian. "Aunque, ni siquiera te dijo que estaba teniendo problemas en el trabajo hasta después que renuncio." Kurt no estaba seguro si era un tema que debería sacar y se sentía extraño discutir sobre Sebastian cuando él no estaba presente, pero el Sr. Smythe solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso es verdad," dijo. "Pero el año pasado, ni siquiera me lo hubiera mencionado. Tendría que haberlo descubierto a través de Jack al final del semestre y hubiera creído cualquier historia que esa mierda me hubiera dicho sobre que Sebastian era un flojo y estaba poco dispuesto a hacer el trabajo que necesitaba hacerse y Sebastian nunca me hubiera corregido. Hace mucho tiempo que ha sido cerrado. No ha tenido un amigo real desde la secundaria."

Eso, Kurt lo sabía. Aunque Sebastian no había entrado en detalles, Kurt sabía que Sebastian no se había mudado con su padre completamente hasta que estaba en sexto grado cuando su madre quien tenía la custodia de él primero se casó con un australiano y se mudó a Sídney. Entonces había tenido que cambiar de escuela y le había dicho a Kurt que no tenía muchos amigos en la nueva escuela. Sebastian solo había visto a su madre un par de veces desde que se había mudado, aunque hablaban seguido y era un poco despectivo con el tema ahora, pero Kurt pensaba que nadie podía pasar por todo eso y no tener un efecto duradero en él. Kurt podía entender el perder una madre, pero incluso como niño nunca pensó que su madre a propósito lo abandonaría. No podía imaginarse lo que eso debe sentirse.

"Estaba preocupado que viniera a la ciudad," El Sr. Smythe continuó. "No parecía emocionada con la universidad, pensé que iba a ser miserable aquí. Pero le está yendo bien en clases, tiene amigos, me cuentas las cosas… es feliz."

Se sobresaltó al escuchar describir a Sebastian de esa manera, como si 'feliz' fuera una nueva experiencia para él. Kurt sabía que Sebastian era feliz ahora, especialmente recientemente sin un trabajo del que preocuparse, pero Kurt nunca había asumido que 'no feliz' era el estado predeterminado de Sebastian. Solo había conocido a Sebastian por un año y había sido cercano a él menos de seis meses, así que no lo podría saber. Sebastian nunca había parecido poco feliz el año pasado. En realidad parecía jovial, siempre con esa alegre sonrisa mientras aterrorizaba a los miembros de Nuevas Direcciones. Kurt estaba de acuerdo en que Sebastian había madurado desde ese entonces, y que eso puede haber causado que se volviera más contento con su vida y las elecciones que hacía, pero Sebastian había decidido mejorar su comportamiento por su propia cuenta. Dave Karosfky probablemente había tenido más que ver con eso que Kurt.

"Es generoso de su parte atribuir todo eso a mí," Kurt dijo, "pero no sé qué tanto tenga que ver con eso. La gente cambia sola."

El Sr. Smythe sonrió. "Por supuesto que puede. Especialmente cuando tienen una buena razón para hacerlo. No estoy diciendo que todo es gracias a ti, pero… estoy muy feliz de que te tenga."

Kurt sabía que él y Sebastian estaban felices con su relación, pero hablarlo con el Sr. Smythe estaba empezando hacer a Kurt darse cuenta que quizás esa felicidad se estaba esparciendo a otras áreas de su vida también. No podía pensar en el verano, tan desesperado y gris antes de tomar la decisión de mudarse a Nueva York. Con eso en mente, no era difícil creer que Kurt haya tenido un efecto positivo en Sebastian porque Sebastian había tenido un efecto positivo en él.

"Soy feliz de tenerlo," Kurt dijo. "Él ha sido bueno para mí también. Era mi sueño mudarme aquí y si no fuera por Sebastian estoy seguro que estaría en Lima ahora."

"Bueno," el padre de Sebastian dijo, "Es bueno que ambos se hayan encontrado." Golpeó el hombro de Kurt, luego le dio un guiño y gentilmente lo llevó a la puerta. "Mejor será que vuelvas o va a empezar a pensar que estamos hablando de él."

* * *

Kurt y Sebastian perdieron la mayoría de su domingo esa semana, pero Kurt apareció en el departamento de Sebastian la tarde que Tim y Jane se habían marchado. Sebastian se había atrasado en su trabajo de clases a causa de la distracción de la visita de su familia y el final del semestre se estaba acercando rápidamente así que Kurt se mantuvo ocupado por un par de horas mientras Sebastian trabajaba. Después de hablar con el Sr. Smythe Kurt estaba contento de solo estar cerca de él. El conocimiento de que Sebastian no siempre había sido feliz lo hacía sentir muy protector de su novio y la felicidad que había sido capaz de obtener. Kurt también se sentía un poco estúpido de haber tenido todas las piezas del puzle antes – el abandono de su madre, sin amigos reales, su comportamiento en busca de atención del año pasado – pero nunca las había puesto juntas lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que Sebastian debe haber sido bastante miserable los años en la secundaria.

"Uggghhhh, me rindo." Sebastian gruñó alrededor de las 10, cerrando del golpe el libro y apagando la laptop. Abandono su escritorio y se unió a Kurt en la cama, donde estaba ojeando una revista.

"¿Cuánto hiciste?" Kurt preguntó.

"No lo suficiente," Sebastian admitió. "Pero tú trabajarás mucho esta semana, así que tendré tiempo de hacerlo antes del jueves." Se inclinó y presiono sus labios contras los de Kurt fuerte y demandante y no paso mucho antes que Kurt estuviera debajo de Sebastian, respirando pesadamente mientras Sebastian le bajaba los pantalones a Kurt y comenzaba a palmar su pene a través de su ropa interior.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Sebastian preguntó, dándole a Kurt una sonrisa maliciosa, pero manteniendo su mano donde estaba.

"Si," Kurt gimió, empujando sus caderas para obtener más contacto.

"¿Qué te dijo mi padre cuando te emboscó en el baño anoche?"

Kurt se sentó inmediatamente, empujando a Sebastian. "¿En serio? ¿Quieres hablar de tu padre cuando tienes tu mano en mi pene?"

Sebastian sonrió e hizo un gesto levantando sus manos en el aire, a una distancia segura de la entrepierna de Kurt. "Esperaba poder atraparte con la guardia baja para que me lo digas."

Kurt soltó una risa. "No te preocupes, fue una buena conversación."

"Por supuesto que lo fue, si fue sobre mí," Sebastian bromeó.

"También fue sobre mí." Kurt dijo. "Y no dijo nada… secreto, en serio. Dijo que yo le gustaba."

"Te dije que así sería."

"Y dijo que yo era bueno para ti," Kurt añadió. "Y que ahora eres más abierto con él, y más feliz."

Sebastian pensó sobre eso por un momento mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Kurt. "Tiene razón," finalmente dijo, luego se detuvo de nuevo. "Él y Jane me dijeron en el desayuno que estaban pensando en tener hijos."

"Asumo que ella no tiene ninguno."

"Nop. Y solo tiene 31 y siempre ha querido niños."

"Huh," Kurt dijo, tratando de imaginarse a su propio padre tener otro hijo a su edad. "¿No te molesta?"

"No me molesta, es solo… extraño. Solía querer tener un hermano o hermana menor pero pensé que eso ya no pasaría."

"Sí. También pensaba eso pero entonces tuve un nuevo hermano cuando tenía 17."

"Aunque no fue un bebe," Sebastian señaló. "Es solo que es raro pensar en mi papá teniendo hijos. Quiero decir… podría yo tener hijos ahora."

Kurt levantó una ceja. "¿Podrías? ¿Debería preocuparme más de nuestro método de control?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero," Sebastian dijo, golpeando juguetonamente el brazo de Kurt. "Es solo que… técnicamente soy un adulto y la gente tiene hijos a mi edad. Si quiere más hijos, ni siquiera estarán en nuestra generación. Probablemente serán más cercano a la edad de cualquier niño que yo pueda tener incluso aunque sean mis hermanos." Se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de continuar. "¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a los niños?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ampliamente. "Um… esa es una pregunta fuerte."

Sebastian giró los ojos. "Relájate, Kurt. No hay una respuesta errónea." Se detuvo. "Bueno, supongo que 'me gusta tirar a los niños al fuego' podría ser una respuesta errónea. Pero somos adolescentes y hemos estado justos hace tres meses. Solo lo digo… en general, ¿has pensando alguna vez en tener hijos?"

"No mucho," Kurt dijo. "No estoy en contra de la idea en realidad, pero… depende, creo. Probablemente lo querré cuando sea mayor y este casado, con una carrera establecida. Me atrae la idea de tener un bebe pequeño para vestir como quiera."

Sebastian se rio. "También puedes hacer eso con una muñeca Barbie. Menos dinero, menos caos."

"Oh, por favor," Kurt se burló. "Las muñecas Barbie tienes unas opciones de moda horribles. ¿Pero y tú? ¿Crees que quieres hijos?"

"Tampoco lo sé. Siempre pensé que tendría hijos," Sebastian dijo. "Mi mamá siempre me decía cosas como, 'lo entenderás cuando tengas tus propios hijos,' así que lo daba por hecho. Podría ser divertido, algún día. Me sorprende que no hayas pensado en ello. Parece ser que tienes tu ideal de vida toda planeada."

"En realidad no," Kurt admitió. "Mi vida de fantasía termina una vez me gané un Tony, empiece mi propia línea de ropa y tenga una boda glamorosa en Nueva York."

"Y tendrás todo eso para cuando tengas 30," Sebastian añadió, sonriendo.

"Sip, así que tendré mucho tiempo para vestir barbies después de eso, si quiero." Kurt dejó que su mente vagará, imaginándose un futuro distante con Sebastian como el otro novio en su boda de fantasía en Nueva York.

"Hey," Sebastian dijo después de un minuto, rompiendo la ensoñación de Kurt. "¿Puedo volver a colocar mi mano en tu pene entonces?"

Kurt se rio antes de inclinarse en Sebastian para besarlo. "Por supuesto," dijo. "Siempre y cuando hayamos dejado de hablar de tu padre y de bebés."

Kurt folló a Sebastian esa noche. No era como siempre lo hacen, pero había sucedido suficientes veces como para conocer las señales antes que Sebastian lo pida – la inquietud, el tono suplicante en su voz. Cuando Kurt estaba tratando de alcanzar el cajón de la mesilla para sacar un condón sin remover los dedos de Sebastian se dio cuenta que realmente, realmente quería hacerlo sin uno esta vez.

"¿Sebastian?" preguntó, removiendo los dedos para poder gatear más cerca. Habían estado guardando ese momento, esperando el momento correcto y Kurt ya sabía que la respuesta de Sebastian iba a ser sí. "¿Quieres-?"

"Si," Sebastian respondió inmediatamente, sonando desesperado. "Por favor. Quiero sentirte a ti, solo a ti."

"Solo a ti," Kurt hizo eco, sintiendo su corazón saltar mientras presionaba un beso en los labios de Sebastian.

* * *

La carta de NYADA de Kurt llegó un lunes a principios de diciembre. Tenía la noche libre en la cafetería, pero Rachel seguía en la universidad y Sebastian tenía clases nocturnas los lunes, así que usualmente no se veían si Kurt no tenía que trabajar después de su pasantía. Apenas vio la dirección en el sobre, el corazón de Kurt saltó a su garganta. Eso era.

Kurt sabía que lo que sea que hubiera dentro de la carta no lo destruiría. Si había sido rechazado de nuevo, tenía muchas otras opciones. Había aplicado a un par de programas de artes escénicas de los cuales no oirá nada hasta enero y había aplicado a unos programas de moda también con una carta de recomendación de Isabelle, quien parecía estar genuinamente decepcionada de que la pasantía de Kurt terminara en unas semanas. Había una gran posibilidad de que llegue a la universidad en algún lugar de la ciudad el siguiente otoño y sus planes para la siguiente primavera mayormente incluían tratar de convencer a Dominick de que lo promoviera como empleado a tiempo completo lo cual implicaba más horas pero una agenda más estable y mejores beneficios. No era como la primavera pasada cuando esperaba que su carta de NYADA fuera la llave a todo su futuro. Kurt sabía más ahora. Sabía que su vida podía desviarse a cualquier curso y aún podía ser asombrosa incluso si las cosas no suceden como las había planeado.

Aunque lo quería, quería poder ingresar a NYADA, ser validado por Carmen Tibideaux. Se preguntó brevemente si esperaría que Rachel llegue a casa o hasta ver a Sebastian mañana así tendría más soporte moral, pero decidió hacerlo por su cuenta. Aunque ambos habían sido de ayuda y lo habían apoyado en su viaje hasta ese momento, en esta última instancia quería hacer el viaje solo, quería tiempo solo una vez supiera la noticia, para celebrar su logro o para llorar en privado la pérdida del sueño de NYADA. Si entraba llamaría a su familia inmediatamente, luego esperaría a Rachel que llagará a casa para decirle en persona antes de ir a Manhattan para encontrarse con Sebastian después de sus clases y sorprenderlo con las buenas noticias. Le enviaría un mensaje a Tina, Mercedes y Blaine, porque eran las únicas personas que de verdad sabían lo mucho que significaba para él. Todos los demás podían enterarse a causa de su entusiasta actualización de estado en Facebook en la mañana. Si no entraba, seguramente esperaría un par de días para procesarlo antes de contarles a los demás aparte de Sebastian y Rachel, quienes necesitarían saberlo inmediatamente, dado que ellos estarían encargados de animarlo.

Una vez la decisión de abrir la carta fue hecha, Kurt estaba impaciente por conocer su futuro y casi la rompe en su prisa. Miró el primer párrafo, buscando las palabras reveladoras – lamentamos informarle, tenemos el placer de invitarlo, _algo_ y cuando vio que había sido aceptado en el programa que empezaba el otoño del 2013, leyó la frase unas cinco veces y luego leyó la carta completa para asegurarse de que no hubiera confusión.

"Entré," se atrevió a susurrar después de haber comprobado la carta a fondo. "Entré."

* * *

Mientras el semestre llegaba a su fin, Kurt tenía más tiempo libre que el acostumbrado en los pasados meses. Sebastian estaba más ocupado que lo habitual y Kurt se aseguraba de dejarle tiempo solo para que trabajara en sus trabajos finales y estudiar para los exámenes. Aunque no se alejaba completamente. Aun se quedaba las noches que no trabajaba y andaba en el departamento de Sebastian incluso si estaba ocupado, solo para hacerle compañía y disfrutaba de las breves pausas que se tomaba. Y así fue como nació la fiesta. Kurt empezó a pasar el tiempo decorando el departamento cuando estaba aburrido y para la tercera semana antes de navidad, parecía como si un área del departamento estaba reservada para la visita de Santa.

"Ni siquiera vamos a estar aquí para navidad," Sebastian dijo una tarde, distraído de sus estudios al ver a Kurt sobre una silla colocando más luces en la sala de estar.

"Bueno, las veremos hasta entonces," Kurt dijo. Sabía que Sebastian estaba más divertido que molesto. "¡Se ve alegre!"

"Parece que Santa Claus vomito aquí. Estaría bien si hiciéramos por lo menos una fiesta de navidad o algo así, pero nadie va a ver esto."

"Quizás deberíamos," Kurt dijo, empezando a formular una idea.

"¿Deberíamos que?"

"Tener una fiesta de navidad. O una celebración por las festividades. Aún no he conocido al resto de tu grupo de estudio."

Sebastian frunció el ceño. "¿Si? Aunque tendría que ser antes que terminara el semestre, antes que todos se vayan de vacaciones y estemos demasiado ocupados."

Kurt lo pensó por un momento. "Bueno, la última es la de economía ¿cierto? ¿Miércoles en la tarde? ¿Y todos la darán?"

"Si,"

"¿Quizás deberíamos invitarlos a todos ese día? La final es bastante tarde, la mayoría probablemente no se irá hasta el jueves. Y si es el último día de los exámenes finales probablemente no tendrán que estudiar más."

"Es cierto," Sebastian dijo. "Preguntaré."

"Diles que habrá alcohol y comida gratis."

Sebastian se rio. "Si, eso ayudará. Tú deberías invitar a gente de Vogue y quizás Lilian de la cafetería. Podríamos conocer a muchos de nuestros amigos de una sola vez."

"Es una buena idea," Kurt dijo. "Y tendré que invitar a Rachel también, o me golpeará."

"Por supuesto."

Planear la fiesta ayudo a Kurt a llenar el tiempo libre la última semana del semestre. Amaba planear fiestas e incluso imprimió unas lindas invitaciones para entregar a sus trece invitados que decidieron ir, aunque Sebastian dijo que no era necesario para sus amigos. La pasantía de Kurt terminó el viernes anterior a la fiesta y Kurt pasó la mayoría del fin de semana limpiando el departamento de Sebastian, (lo cual lo llevó a recibir un montón de comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Sebastian diciéndole que después de todo terminó siendo algo así como su sirvienta) y horneando una gran variedad de galletas que planeaba servir.

Aunque las galletas no eran la única cosa que planeaba para la fiesta.

Se le había ocurrido recientemente, durante una particularmente entusiasta mamada por parte de Sebastian que Kurt aún no le había dicho a Sebastian que lo amaba. Se dio cuenta justo antes de que las palabras cayeran de su boca y las mordió justo a tiempo. Por supuesto no hubiera sido mentira porque se había dado cuenta que lo amaba meses atrás y sus sentimientos no había vacilado desde ese momento. Sebastian había dejado salir esas palabras durante su reconciliación y Kurt a propósito no lo había dicho de vuelta o lo había hecho como algo grande porque sabía que Sebastian no lo hubiera querido. Aunque Kurt nunca quiso esperar tanto. No era la clase de persona que lo decía seguido incluso por mucho que lo sintiera. Amaba a Sebastian y sabía que era obvio. Sebastian lo amaba también pero no lo había vuelto a mencionar desde el día en el departamento de Kurt. No se sentía como una violación de su acuerdo de ser honestos porque las cosas no dichas no son necesariamente secretas. A Kurt le gustaba que fueran reacios a soltar la frase así como así. Era el último gran paso como nueva pareja y sería la primera vez que un novio se lo diría a Sebastian así que Kurt no quería que se le saliera durante una mamada, sin importar lo perfecto que parezca. Quería que fuera especial para Sebastian, maravilloso, romántico e inolvidable. Kurt había tenido que compartir esos momentos románticos en el pasado, pero Sebastian no y Kurt quería tener ese momento digno de una película que lo haga ruborizarse antes de pensar en querer girar los ojos y tratar de dejarlo pasar. Sebastian se merecía esto, este último y grande gesto romántico que pretenderá no amar para siempre, después de todo lo que ha hecho por Kurt, todo el esfuerzo que ha puesto en aventurarse fuera de su zona de control y dentro de este territorio de novio poco familiar para él.

Kurt pensó que la fiesta era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. El departamento lucía hermoso con todas las decoraciones y luces y estarían rodeados de sus amigos, los amigos de ambos, unidos finalmente, un pequeño microcosmos de la vida que estaban empezando a construir en su nueva ciudad, con el estrés de fin del semestre y la pasantía de Kurt finalizada. Por supuesto, no lo haría enfrente de todos. No sería un anuncio o un brindis, pero Kurt se imaginaba llevar a Sebastian hacia las escaleras de incendio para tener un poco de distancia de la música y las voces y Kurt señalará un muérdago sobre sus cabezas con una sonrisa juguetona y Sebastian dirá que es de mal gusto mientras una mirada divertida lo traiciona. Sus besos siempre son buenos pero esta vez será maravilloso, porque ya se conocen tan bien que Sebastian sabrá que algo grande se acerca. Entonces Kurt se alejará y dirá las palabras, suaves pero firmes y Sebastian tendrá esa mirada asombrada por un segundo como si aún no pudiera creer que es lo que está sucediendo, antes de decirlo de vuelta y se besarán de nuevo mientras una lenta nevazón comienza a caer.

Por supuesto, esto no es para nada como las cosas fueron.

A Kurt se le escapó dos días antes de la fiesta cuando estaban comprando suministros de última hora. Ni siquiera estaban frente a frente cuando sucedió. Llamó a Sebastian una vez supo que ya estaría de regreso en casa después de su examen final, sin querer molestarlo, pero Kurt quería saber cómo le había ido y necesitaba saber cuánta azúcar morena quedaba en el departamento, y si Sebastian tenía algún ultimo pedido de algo que quería para beber antes de que Kurt le enviara la lista a Brody. Fue una llamada corta, no fueron más de tres minutos porque Kurt se iba a dirigir donde Sebastian una vez que terminara las compras.

"Okay, gracias," Kurt dijo una vez Sebastian respondió todas sus preguntas. "Te amo, nos vemos en un rato."

No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que terminó la llamada. Aunque no había nada que hacer ahora, excepto esperar que Sebastian no se haya dado cuenta del desliz.

Cuando Kurt entró al departamento de Sebastian menos de una hora después, encontró a Sebastian en el pequeño árbol de navidad en la sala de estar, colgando unos adornos de vidrio que Kurt no había visto antes.

"Son hermosos," Kurt dijo, acercándose para verlos de más cerca. "¿De dónde los sacaste?"

"Mi mama los envió," Sebastian explicó. "Llegaron hoy con el correo."

"Tiene buen gusto."

Sebastian sonrió. "Por supuesto, está relacionada conmigo." Presiono sus labios contra los de Kurt en un pequeño beso y cuando volvió su atención al árbol, su sonrisa se encontraba intacta.

"Tienes un buen humor hoy." Kurt remarcó.

"Bueno, termine con los exámenes, lo cual es maravilloso." Hubo un brillo travieso en sus ojos cuando volvió su mirada a Kurt. "Y este chico con el que estoy saliendo me dijo que me amaba, así que eso es emocionante,"

Kurt gruñó. "Entonces ¿te diste cuenta?"

"Sip," Sebastian respondió, sus ojos brillaban.

"Quería que fuera más romántico que eso," Kurt dijo, dando a Sebastian una mueca exagerada.

"Lo sé. ¡Pero me amas tanto que no pudiste controlarlo!" Sebastian bromeó.

"Sabes, yo fui lo suficientemente bueno al no hacer nada cuando tú lo dijiste por accidente," Kurt se quejó. "De verdad creo que deberías mostrarme la misma cortesía."

"Y yo aprecio que lo hayas hecho, porque no fue una gran confesión de amor. Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor. Pero, desafortunadamente, no soy tan bueno como tú." Sebastian acercó a Kurt a él y lo abrazó, luego le dijo en su oído, "Y no dejare que te retractes."

"No me quiero retractar," Kurt dijo. Entonces un terrible pensamiento cruzó su mente. Con la intensidad que Sebastian había estado escuchando las palabras, esperando por ellas, negándose a dejar que Kurt se retractara, quizás su amor por Sebastian no había sido tan obvio como Kurt había pensado, no había sido tan claro como el amor que Sebastian le tenía a Kurt. Quizás Sebastian había estado inseguro todo este tiempo, desesperando esperando que el sentimiento fuera reciproco. "Solo quería que fuera mejor. Sabes… ¿Sabes que no me retractare, cierto? Quiero decir, pensé que nosotros… quizás he estado viendo todo mal, pero pensé que tu sabías, y que-"

"Kurt," Sebastian lo interrumpió y Kurt podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, "Relájate. Por supuesto que lo sabía."

Kurt envolvió su abrazo más fuerte en Sebastian. "Bien."

"Aunque es lindo escucharlo," Sebastian dijo.

"Lo es," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. "Siento que no haya sido más… especial. Quería que por lo menos tuvieras un momento realmente romántico."

"No lo sé," Sebastian dijo. "Se sintió lindo para mí."

"Me alegro." Kurt se alejó del abrazo lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. "Te amo," dijo de nuevo, su voz era firme y clara, luego se inclinó a besar a este chico, este maravilloso e inesperado regalo quien ahora era una parte integral de su vida.

Sebastian terminó el beso después de un momento, usando la misma expresión de asombro que tenía en las fantasías de Kurt y dijo, "también te amo."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora**:_ Aun hay una pequeña historia que es parte de este universo, así que no lo marcaré como terminado aún. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Verano**

* * *

T_ras la muerte de Finn, las cosas cambian entre Kurt y Sebastian._

* * *

Se sentía extraño, estar de pie frente a la casa de Kurt, tocando el timbre.

Sebastian recordó que la última vez que esto ocurrió fue el verano pasado, cuando Kurt lo invito a aquella fiesta. Aunque Sebastian había estado ahí desde esa vez, un par de veces para las vacaciones de invierno y en marzo cuando Finn murió, Kurt siempre había estado ahí para abrirle la puerta antes de tocar el timbre. Sebastian le había mandado un mensaje de texto unos minutos atrás, pero no había obtenido una respuesta. Sabía que Kurt estaba ahí. Se habían mandado mensajes de texto desde que el avión de Sebastian había aterrizado hace unas horas y Kurt sabía que pasaría a verlo apenas terminará la cena con su padre y Jane y dejará sus cosas.

"Debe haberse quedado dormido," Carole le dijo a Sebastian mientras lo dejaba pasar. "No ha bajado desde la cena."

Sebastian le agradeció antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, pero fue cuidadoso en evadir sus ojos. Carole era genial, le gustaba mucho, pero no era fácil pretender que todo estaba bien, que aun sonreía tan brillante y cálida como lo había hecho el último invierno, cuando él mantenía la mirada baja. Tan egoísta como era, ya estaba esperando poder evadir a los padres de Kurt esta noche. Esta noche y por el resto del verano si era posible.

Un suave golpe en la puerta de Sebastian no tuvo respuesta y cuando Sebastian entró, vio a su novio acurrucado en la cama, dormido. Eran las ocho y Sebastian sabía que Kurt solo se quedaba dormido a esa hora si no había dormido en la noche, pero intentó enfocarse en lo positivo. Al menos Kurt hoy estaba vestido. Al menos estaba durmiendo. Al menos ahora estaba aquí.

Había pasado tres semanas desde que Sebastian había estado aquí. La rápida visita de fin de semana en Abril había sido el único momento desde el funeral en que había sido capaz de volver a Ohio. Desde entonces Kurt había sido un desastre, mucho peor de lo que había sido cuando sucedió y cuando Sebastian se dirigió de vuelta al aeropuerto el domingo en la noche, había estado igual de feliz de poder alejarse de eso como lo estaba de aterrado de dejar a Kurt así.

Al menos estoy aquí. El pensamiento hizo a Sebastian girar los ojos. No sabía si hacía más daño que bien estar aquí, pero aun así se sentía culpable de no poder pasar tanto tiempo con Kurt los pasados meses. Tenía que terminar el semestre, no había elección, había hecho lo que había podido, pero… ¿de verdad lo había hecho? ¿De verdad? ¿Un mejor novio hubiera vuelto junto a Kurt, dejando de lado sus clases? Quizás, pero un novio mejor quizás sabría cómo hacer sentir mejor a Kurt. ¿Lo hubiera hecho mejor Blaine? Esa pregunta lo había estado aquejando por meses. Sabía que la respuesta era sí.

Kurt pasaba mucho tiempo con Blaine ahora y Sebastian odiaba lo celoso que lo hacía sentir. Era estúpido porque confiaba en Kurt y siempre estaban con Sam y Tina pero aun así dolía, y dolía que doliera porque era otro recordatorio de que no estaba de verdad preparado para esta clase de compromiso. Tener un novio era fácil cuando las cosas estaban bien pero Sebastian apestaba cuando las cosas se ponían pesadas. Kurt era su primer novio y el único novio que podía imaginar querer por el futuro previsible ('por siempre' se dejaba pensar algunas veces), pero desde la navidad, las cosas se habían vuelto más difíciles de lo que Sebastian esperaba. Se había sentido inadecuado desde el diagnóstico de cáncer de su padre. Kurt había considerado volver a Ohio cuando se enteró, para quedar con su padre durante la primavera y el verano y volver cuando las clases comenzaran en otoño en NYADA, pero no sucedió. Sebastian no había sido el único en disuadirlo y había pensado que quedarse en Nueva York sería lo mejor para Kurt pero había sido egoísta. Sebastian nunca había sido desinteresado, no sabía cómo serlo. Si fuera por él, Kurt tampoco estaría ahí desde la muerte de Finn. Aún estarían en Nueva York compartiendo la cama de Sebastian, haciendo planes para que Kurt se mudara, probando nuevos restaurantes, saliendo con sus amigos, buscando distracciones de todas las maneras posibles. Aquí, solo existía el constante recordatorio de lo que Kurt había perdido y todos sus planes para el otoño se encontraban al aire. Sebastian ni siquiera estaba seguro si Kurt aun planeaba volver a Nueva York para comenzar las clases en la universidad o si había decidido mudarse con Sebastian para que Blaine tuviera lugar en el departamento con Rachel. Sebastian temía preguntar y se avergonzaba de pensar en estas cosas cuando Kurt estaba pasando por tanto.

Tendrán tiempo para hablar más tarde, mañana y el resto del verano y Kurt necesitaba dormir, así que Sebastian no lo despertó. En silencio dejó su bolso y sacó su computador, pero cuando se volvió a la cama los ojos de Kurt estaban abiertos.

"Lo siento," Sebastian dijo. "Estaba tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarte."

Kurt levantó una ceja. "¿Ibas a dejarme dormir en mi ropa? Eres el peor novio." La pequeña y bromista sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt le decía que era una broma. Kurt no diría eso en serio, incluso aunque fuera verdad. Se sentía cierto, sobre todo últimamente. Sebastian había pasado mucho tiempo estos últimos meses sintiéndose inadecuado.

"Pensé que necesitabas dormir."

Kurt arrugó su nariz, pero no se movió. "No. Siento que lo único que hago es estar acostado en la cama."

Sebastian no discutió eso. "Bueno, será más divertido ahora que estoy aquí. Deberíamos cambiarnos. Estoy muy cansado también, así que…"

"En un rato más," Kurt dijo, finalmente sentándose en la cama. Levantó sus brazos y le hizo un gesto a Sebastian para que se le uniera. "Ven aquí."

Sebastian no sabía que era lo correcto para decir hace semanas, pero esta parte, la cercanía, aún era fácil. Se abrazaron por un minuto, aferrados con fuerza antes de que Kurt se soltara del abrazo para besarlo. Se sentía desesperado, incluso aunque era un comienzo no un final. Sebastian estaría con él todo el verano, estarían cerca y no podían prever ninguna circunstancia que pudiera separarlos ni siquiera por un día, mucho menos tres semanas. Las tres semanas desde que Sebastian no había estado con él se habían sentido como una eternidad. Tratando de lidiar con los exámenes finales, los trabajos, la nueva obsesión de Santana con él, encima de todo la distancia física y emocional que tenía con Kurt, había sido una pesadilla.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí," Kurt le dijo cuando estuvieron acostados unos minutos más tarde, aun vestidos y sosteniéndose cerca.

"Yo también." Sebastian ya se sentía más calmado de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Si Kurt lo dejaba, se iba a aferrar lo suficiente como para compensar las pasadas semanas, por todas las veces que había tenido que observar a Kurt recostarse en Skype sin ser capaz de alcanzarlo a través de la pantalla para tocarlo, por todas las veces que Kurt lo había llamado en las noches, ebrio de cansancio y plagado de preocupaciones sobre que sus padres podrían separarse, o en como ahora nunca iba a tener sobrinos y Sebastian no podía abrazarlo y calmarlo hasta que se quedara dormido.

"Fui a Lima Bean hoy," Kurt dijo después de un momento de cómodo silencio. "Elaine dijo que estaría feliz de contratarme de nuevo por el verano. No sé cuántas horas serán, pero… al menos estaré ahorrando dinero. Va a ser mucho más difícil trabajar cuando comiencen las clases."

Sebastian no pudo contener el pequeño suspiro de alivio ante la mención de Kurt sobre el otoño. "Creo que es genial."

"Es un trabajo terrible. Lo odiaba."

"Kurt, me duele que tengas tan malos recuerdo de cuando trabajabas ahí," Sebastian bromeó. "¿Nuestro cortejo fue tan terrible para ti? Yo lo disfrute."

"Lamentablemente, no creo que nadie me va a estar cortejando este verano."

"Que pena ¿huh?" Sebastian le dio un codazo, haciéndolo reír. Eso era música para los oídos de Sebastian.

"No será tan divertido sin ti," Kurt dijo.

"Puedo ir a molestarte como solía hacerlo," Sebastian prometió. "Solo puedo pasar una pequeña cantidad de tiempo con mi padre y Jane antes que me den nauseas."

"Sé que esta no es la manera en que planeamos pasar el verano," Kurt dijo, los últimos restos de su sonrisa se desvanecieron.

Sebastian se aferró a él más firme, pero como siempre, sus palabras fueron un desastre. "Estará bien. O… um, tan bien como se pueda."

"Lo siento," Kurt murmuró. "Sé que me he estado derrumbando un poco."

Sebastian se alejó para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Tienes todo el derecho, no te disculpes. Y vamos a pasar el verano juntos, así es como lo planeamos, ¿cierto? Juntos en un mismo lugar es todo lo que importa para mí."

Kurt soltó una risa. "Tan cursi."

"Lo digo en serio," Sebastian insistió con una sonrisa. No era la intención hacer reír a Kurt, pero iba a obtener todo lo que podía.

"Lo sé," Kurt levantó la mirada, sus ojos eran cariñosos y cálidos. "Es solo que no puedo creer que me las arregle para que Sebastian Smythe dijera cosas como esas y las dijera en serio."

"Haces milagros."

"Lo sé," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. Se quedó callado por un momento y la sonrisa bromista había desaparecido para cuando añadió, "Tú también los haces."

Sebastian podía sentir el nudo formándose en su garganta, pero probablemente era mejor no trata de arruinar ese raro momento de alivio, alegría y esperanza con palabras. Por ahora, solo tenía que sostener a Kurt más fuerte.


End file.
